Fallen Snow
by WinterRuneWolf
Summary: Watching Roman die was the most devastating event in Neo's life. After Ruby opened her weapon, Neo ended up in the Emerald Forest. Chased by Grimm, Neo soon finds herself facing impossible odds that only a miracle could save her from. Could the one that arrives end up saving more than her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story. I hope you will enjoy the ride you are about to go on, but first there are a few points of interest I must address. **

**That being said, this is an OC x Neo story and the focus will be on creating and growing the dynamic between the main characters. **

**Fair warning for the occasional presence of triggering topics. Be aware the scattered scenes are meant to make readers uncomfortable, but not turn them away from the story as a whole. **

**This story starts in the ending episodes of Volume 3 of RWBY, if you haven't watched that far or don't remember it well I would suggest rewatching it. **

**On a final note the team name you see in this first chapter is pronounced 'Frost'. **

**With that out of the way, on to the story! **

* * *

"Atlas Command, please come in! This is team FRST, our transport was brought down by Grimm. We are in the emerald forest outside of Vale, please advise!" Fen attempted again, only to receive static.

"Boss! We did go down pretty hard. Are you sure that thing even still works?" Sena called out as she shot another ursa in the head, "I'm running low on dust!"

"Roger." Rema replied, throwing Sena another clip of dust. After splitting another beowolf down the middle she yelled out, "We need to get out of here. If we can make it to Vale, we'll be safe around the military." Turning around she deflected the swipe of another beo before it paused and dissolved, her teammate's ax flying back to its owner after slaying its target.

"Stay aware of your six, Rema. Commander Schnee gave us orders to take out as many grimm as we could. We're doing just that." Thrud said before chucking her ax at another grimm, " We have enough Atlesian Knights to keep holding here just fine."

Rema shouted back. "We were supposed to be fighting in Vale! We're stuck out here wasting our time killing mobs while who knows what's happening in the city!"

Fen slammed down the receiver of the faulty radio. Grabbing the handle at his waist, he activated it and sent out a hard-light chain, catching a grimm by the neck and allowing Thrud to impale it with her ax. "Rema, where do you think these grimm would be if they weren't fighting us? They were no doubt on their way to Vale, if we can stop the tide for even a moment we will be helping the city." He said before grabbing his second whip and attacking with it as well.

"Even so, shouldn't we be making at least some effort towards the city? I'll listen to what you say boss, but some backup would be nice." Sena interjected as she prevented a drone from losing its head.

Kicking a boartusk into another grimm, Fen took a moment to survey the battlefield. The clearing they had crashed into was fortuitous. Thankfully they still had over half of the dozen Atlesian Knights they crashed with. Sena was having to run through a lot of dust due to her bow, her preference to not use her daggers would get her in trouble one of these days. While Rema's twin spear was doing well to keep her at a safe distance, her fear of large amounts of grimm was starting to affect her form. Even Thrud was showing signs of slowing down, though with the several dozen grimm she had downed herself that wasn't too surprising.

"Advice taken. We break this wave and make for the city." Fen called out to his team, "Sound good?"

"Aye!" They replied.

So they kept going, and when the grimm started to thin Sena called out.

"This is our chance. We should go now!"

Fen finished off his creep, he made the call, "You heard her. Let's get out of-" A scream cut him off, from Rema.

Spinning around the team watched in shock as the Atlesian Knights focused their fire at Rema. The drones' head displays glowing a disturbing crimson. Thrud threw her ax and activated her semblance to chain lightning between the knights, which ended up destroying half the drones, but that didn't stop the assault. Three parts of team FRST were forced to watch as their friend and teammate's aura broke and not a moment later her body riddled with rifle fire. Rema's look of shock was the last emotion on her face as the light in her eyes was snuffed out.

"REMA!" Sena's rage snapped her to action, as she spilt her bow into daggers and activated her semblance. Projecting her aura outwards, Sena created two wolves and attacked the drones. Ripping them apart with ease, she staggered when the last one shot her in the shoulder before it was crushed by a chain from Fen.

Sena's aura flickered, a sign it was wearing thin. With the drones destroyed, Sena calmed down as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Looking back over to the rest of her team she asked, "What do we do now?"

"I don't… We still need to get to Vale." Fen replied, shaken though he was he still had two members of his team he needed to get to safety.

Sena started towards Rema's body but was stopped by Thrud. Looking up to her teammate, Sena saw Thrud shake her head.

"What? Are you really saying we should leave her body here!? With all these grimm around!?" Sena yelled at Thrud. The taller woman just looked at her sadly.

"Unfortunately, that is what we have to do, Sena. Trying to carry her body back with us will just make it that much harder to keep ourselves safe and alive." Fen spoke up so his partner wouldn't have to.

Sena turned on Fen, "She was my PARTNER, Boss! I can't just leave her out here to rot in some forest in another kingdom. Would you be saying the same thing if it was Thrud!"

He looked to Thrud who just looked away in shame, she always went quiet when she didn't know what to say. They were all his team, but he knew full well that he was closer to his partner than the other two. It would have been a much more painful decision, and just the fact that it would have been tore at him, but he knew the answer would be the same.

"Yes, I would." Fen told her resolutely, "So hate me if you want, and ask to be on another team if we make it out of this alive, but we have to leave. Now!"

Sena hung her head low as she replied softly, "That won't be necessary, Boss. I don't want anyone else as a leader." She walked over to Rema's corpse and closed her eyes. Grabbing her partner's weapon, she looked back to them. "Let's-" She was interrupted as the ground started to shake violently.

The waves of danger that emanated from a mountain east of them drew all their attention. The pressure of malice and bloodlust was almost enough to bring them to their knees as the mountain exploded to reveal a giant wyvern grimm. With a single flap of its wings they could feel the torrent of wind ripple through the forest.

"Where the HELL did that thing come from!?" Sena yelled out over the continuing gale.

Fen felt Thrud grip his arm for comfort as she stared at the giant grimm as it passed overhead. Looking up Fen noticed something falling from the beast, only too late did he realize what it was.

"Take cover!" Fen yelled out as several blobs crashed around them. Diving to the tree line with Thrud beside him. It took a moment to reorient himself as he looked for Sena, what he saw made his heart stop.

"No, nonono, SENA!" He yelled as he ran over, but was stopped as Thrud held him back by the arm.

One of the pools had hit Sena, only her foot, but Fen could already see the tendrils of corruption making their way up her leg. He looked to her eyes and had to choke back another cry as what stared back were the already lifeless eyes of another teammate. The pool of grimm took her body as Fen struggled against Thrud's grip, but his spirit was already breaking.

"She's gone Fen. We need to get out of here! Snap out of it." Thrud pleaded with her partner, her own tears falling freely.

"THEY MUST PAY!" Fen snapped at his partner, his blue eyes glowing ominously. The signs of his semblance threatening to take over.

_**Smack!**_ The sound of Thrud's slap echoed slightly. The glowing in Fen's eyes faded as he looked at his partner in shock.

"Get a hold of yourself. This is not the time to lose it. We will grieve for them later, for now we need to MOVE!" Thrud shouted at him before pulling him along.

Running through the forest, the two were fairly safe as the stragglers of the grimm swarm that could be seen through the trees were few and far between. They kept an eye on the Atlesian Command Cruiser as a guiding beacon to their destination. They could hear the howls of the next wave of grimm behind them as Fen thought about their next move. Checking his scroll he could see that his and Thrud's auras were nearing the red; fighting at this point was a gamble with death. He still had his semblance as a trump card, but he couldn't guarantee Thrud's safety if he were to use it.

A massive explosion brought their attention back to the sky, only to see the Atlesian Command Cruiser burning as it fell. Reaching a clearing, Fen and Thrud paused as they let the sight they had just witnessed sink in.

"The General's ship is down. What does that mean for Vale?" Thrud turned to her partner.

Fen kept staring at where he had seen the ship go down, "It means that Vale… has fallen."

Closer howls reminded them that they were still in forest utterly infested with grimm. No doubt freshly spurred on by the spike of negative emotion that the Atlesian Command Cruiser's demise brought about. A particularly strong bloodlust made the two look back from where they just came from.

A glint through the trees was their only warning as two arrows shot at them with precise accuracy. Deflecting them, the two distanced themselves from the edge of the clearing so as to have a stronger advantage against their foe. Neither of them expected to see what exited the treeline.

Dripping ichor, with weapons fused to flesh, was their deceased teammate Sena. Her skin and hair dyed black as any other grimm, her eye sockets replaced with a familiar red glow. If it wasn't for the tattered clothes and weaponry they could never have guessed the thing in front of them had once been their teammate. The black cloak it sported made it resemble some kind of reaper of death. Only with their friend's weapons instead of a scythe.

"What!? Is killing us not good enough for you bastards anymore!? You have to use our friend's corpse against us now!?" Fen seethed at the grimm using his friend's image.

The grimm tilted its head to the side like it was trying to understand. Quickly it righted itself and dashed towards Fen, daggers ready. Fen readied his chains but the phantom was intercepted by Thrud with her ax and pushed back.

"I'm here too, and I have just as much hatred towards that thing as you. Don't think you can leave me out of this." She growled out between clenched teeth.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Fen replied as he stepped up beside his partner, "Let's put Sena to rest, Rema's waiting for her."

Fen combined the handles of his whips and activated their second form, a large hard-light glave. Charging first, Fen clashed with the phantom and forced her back, opening her guard in the process. He ducked as Thrud's ax sailed just over his head towards its target, but the phantom just bent backwards to an unnatural degree causing the ax to go over it. Thrud smirked as she activated the grav dust in her bracelets and summoned her ax back to her. Her smirk faltered though when the phantom grabbed her weapon as it flew towards its back and sent it back at her with increased speed.

Dodging to the side, Thrud growled as she summoned her weapon back properly. Fen watched the exchange with tactical interest, trying to judge the best way to attack. He wasn't given long to think as the phantom changed its daggers into its bow form and rapid-fired black arrows in his direction. Each arrow hit with impressive force and Fen was forced to stop blocking and dodge the barrage. The distance between him and Thrud growing uncomfortably large for his liking.

Thrud took the opportunity to attack and rushed the phantom. It was quick to notice as it ended its barrage and caught Thrud's strike without bothering to shift the bow back into daggers. Taking the opportunity, Thrud activated her semblance and sent electricity flowing through her ax. The light in the phantom's eyes disappeared and it froze after the powerful burst of energy. Thrud stepped back, waiting for it to dissolve like any other grimm. She only realizes something was wrong far too late.

The light returned to the phantom's eyes and it quickly changed its weapon back to daggers to attack. Thrud caught them with the shaft of her ax, but she was quickly forced to one knee at the unexpected force of the blow. Fen came running but time to him seemed to slow as the cloak around the phantom disappeared to reveal an even darker reality.

A second pair of arms appeared holding Rema's twin spear. Though even more grotesque was what was formerly hidden by the cloak's hood, the visage of Rema. This phantom had desecrated not one, but _both_ of his beloved teammates' corpses to create this abomination. Fen would not stand for it.

Thrud was equally shaken as the phantom turned its head to the side so that both faces could half-stare at her. She could only look over to Fen in distress at her situation, completely missing the hole that appeared in the torso of the phantom as it brought up Rema's spear.

Fen's world froze as he watched the phantom thrust the spear through the hole in itself and impale his partner through the chest. Thrud's eyes went wide as she coughed up blood. Losing strength, she could no longer hold up the daggers of the phantom's other limbs. Arms falling to her side, Thrud's world suddenly went dark. Fen stumbled and fell to his knees as he watched his partner's head fall from her shoulders.

Despair filled him as memories of all of them laughing just hours ago filled his head. He had succeeded in losing every member of the team he had spent the last three years laughing, crying, comforting, and caring for, in less than half an hour; and with it the only thing holding him back, gone in an instant.

Team FRST was no more, and this fact… finally brought the darkness within him to the surface.

The howl that was emanated at that moment would have been heard even in Vale, if not for the roars of the Wyvern. Though if there had been anyone around to witness the carnage that obliterated the remains of team FRST, one would wonder which they should fear more.

* * *

**And a journey begins…**

****The M rating will mostly be used because of choice of strong language. Though t**his story will include the occasional depictions of death, light gore, and other triggering topics. None of which will be any worse than what was seen in this first chapter. ******These scenes like this are meant to evoke a strong emotional response, but not turn people away.** But if the scenes that include darker elements, like this first chapter, disturb you deeply, then please read no further.**

**With that said. I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to the next chapter coming soon. Sorry for no sightings of the ice cream gal we know and love, but don't worry she is going to be seen _very_ soon.**

**All comments are appreciated, they help me grow.**

**If you liked it, make sure to follow so you will be the first to know when a chapter comes out.**

**And if you really liked it, drop a fav so I can feast on your adoration and speed up writing.**

**Til next time, WRW out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The moment you've all been waiting for… for all of one chapter. NEO!**

**This marks the end of the beginning of Fallen Snow. From here on chapters will hopefully be much longer. Though don't expect them quick, I do plan to make them steadily. **

**I hope you enjoy, and on with the story!**

* * *

Neo could hear not but her own ragged breathing as she raced through the emerald forest. The sounds of grimm tearing after her were barely noticeable compared to the sound of her heart in her ears. She had been forced to witness her boss, her mentor, her… friend, consumed by some lousy grimm!

Cinder had assured them the incense that she gave them would keep the grimm away. Now she was fairly certain it was attracting them to her, though it could very well be her grief doing that. There were simply too many to consider fighting. Her only choice was to run far enough away from the city that the greater amount of negative emotions from there would thin the pack for her.

It was no lie, Roman was dead. Neo felt the bond she had with him sever as she watched him get eaten. The only person that could ever '_hear_' her, even if only mentally, was gone forever. Just reminding herself was enough to cause tears to return to her eyes. Most inconvenient when she was sprinting through a forest in the dark. Enough so that she failed to notice the tree root in her path.

Being exhausted as she was, instinct was the only thing that kept her from falling flat on her face. Rolling with the fall, it failed to help much as her momentum sent Neo crashing into a tree. Straining to push herself off the ground, Neo could feel something wet drip down her forehead, a crimson drop falling to the ground confirming that she hit her head on something in the tumble. Neo gave a silent laugh at the irony of her apparent doom.

It wasn't Little Red or her friends, it wasn't the law finally catching up to them, or some idiot Roman had managed to screw over out for revenge. No, it was being betrayed by the person they had helped in destroying the kingdom of Vale, and then left to the literal grimm. It wasn't like they hadn't considered it, but Neo always figured Cinder to be the kind of bitch that liked to do it personally.

_If I die here, I'm going to haunt that maiden bitch til she's six feet under. Then I'll kill her again in the afterlife._

The howls of grimm grew closer as Neo propped herself against the tree she had crashed into, weakly holding her Hush in front of her in a vain attempt at a final stand. If it wasn't for that stupid perfume she could have used her semblance to escape easily. Unfortunately, unless the afterlife was real, Neo would never get her chance to avenge Roman. That is unless a miracle were to just fall out of the sky.

Upon thinking that, another lone howl could be heard behind her, louder than all the ones before. Neo could feel it chill her down to her bones; and yet, the terrifying sound carried with it a sense of grief. Even the approaching sounds of grimm went still for a moment as the echo of the howl faded out.

_I… don't want to know what made that sound. _

Neo tried to take advantage of the situation and push herself to her feet, but a flash of pain lancing through her skull caused her to slump back down. While trying to get her head to stop spinning in circles, she heard a low growl. Snapping back to her present predicament, Neo could see the red glowing eyes of grimm piercing through the dark in front of her. Their numbers growing to the point that Neo stopped trying to count.

Seeing the first white skull become visible, Neo directed her weapon at it, knowing full well she barely had any strength with which to fight. The grimm slowly approached, a half circle forming around her, staying just a couple lengths away from her weapon.

Just as an ursa in front of her broke the line with a single step, all the grimm froze and turned their attention to something behind her. Neo was at a loss at the strange behavior, until she heard what had caused them to pause. It started softly but steadily grew into a sound she could recognize: something was running towards them, on four legs.

The grimm before her bristled at the sound, letting out growls and howls, their focus on her completely gone. Whatever was coming could pull the attention of grimm away from a victim just in front of them, and that terrified Neo. She wanted to disappear but her head was throbbing so much that trying to focus on her semblance was impossible at the moment. She would just have to hope that whatever was coming didn't see her as appetizing as the grimm.

One grimm, the ursa that first started to approach, tore away its attention from what was coming back to Neo. The ursa roared as it pounced forward, Neo vainly held her weapon in front of her hoping the beast would impale itself. She closed her eyes and waited for what was to come, only for the roar to die into choked grunts. Daring to open her eyes, Neo suddenly wished she had kept them closed at seeing what was before her.

_What… is that, a grimm!?_

It was a grimm unlike any she had encountered before. It held the ursa up by its neck like it was weightless. It resembled a beowolf, but its posture made it taller than even any alpha beo Neo had ever seen. It had what looked to be spikes of ice coming from its elbows and shoulders, along with two especially large spikes protruding from its back. With apparent ease the beast raised the ursa up higher, before slamming it into the ground with such force that the ursa dissolved on contact. The other grimm took a step back at the earth shaking slam, proving that even they could recognize the power this beast held.

But even with that, they were still grimm all the same, and this beast was between them and their prey. Four beowolves pounced at once, only for the beast to make two massive swipes with its claws and rend the beowolves apart. This appeared to anger the hoard, but before the rest could attack the beast went on the offensive. This beast lunged forward and started to tear through the remaining grimm like a whirlwind. Neo wanted to run while the grimm were apparently fighting amongst themselves, but her legs refused to move.

As Vale burned, and night fell, the fighting grimm appeared as nothing more than a mass of shadows writhing in the dark. The only way Neo could distinguish one side from the other were the spikes of ice from the beast, as they glowed a soft blue in the darkness. One by one the red glow from the eyes of the grimm were extinguished until only a blue glow remained.

Neo could do nothing but wait and stare as the beast turned towards her. This was the first time she could see its head since it arrived and 'saved' her. Like the glow from the crystals coming from its body, the beast's eyes and lines of its mask glowed the same blue, if only more brightly. It towered over her, stopping just a stride away from being able to end her. Neo could see gashes ranging across its body, oozing a liquid that wasn't quite as black as its hide. It also looked smaller than before.

_Grimm don't bleed. What is this thing!?_

Doing the only thing she could, Neo pointed her weapon at the grimm, creature, beast… whatever the hell the thing in front of her was. It looked down at the weapon, tilting its head as though it was trying to understand what it was, before it began panting. It took Neo a moment to realize it wasn't panting at all, but laughing at her, this _thing _was laughing at her.

Something in Neo snapped at the absurdity of the situation, with a rage-filled thrust she attempted to fight back. The beast reacted instantly by moving its head to the side, causing Neo's weapon to miss its head and pierce its shoulder instead. Growling, the beast freed itself of Neo's weapon and pinned it, and subsequently Neo, to the tree behind her. Neo stared in fear as the beast brought its head within an inch of her face before unleashing a terrifying roar.

Neo could tell her eyes had turned white with fear, and honestly wasn't able to tell if she pissed herself as she stared into the glowing blue eyes in front of her. She was fairly confident the only thing keeping her conscious at the moment was her survival instinct, though it wasn't exactly able to help her in her present situation. Though it was what happened next that took the cake for Neo.

In the deepest, distorted, most guttural voice she had ever heard, the beast spoke, "That… Hurt."

_It… can speak!?_

It was at the shock of hearing those words that Neo broke away from the piercing eyes before her, to let her notice what was happening to the beast. Much like any dying grimm, this one looked to be dissolving. What that happened to reveal, Neo could never have expected.

Though the event happened quickly, it felt like it was happening in slow motion as Neo drank in every detail of what was happening. As enough of the beast dissolved away, Neo could tell that something was underneath this exterior of grimm. The first point where she could make out full details was the arm still pinning her and her weapon to the tree she was against. With the grimm exterior gone she could see pale white skin through the remains of a tattered black jacket that appeared.

Following the arm as the rest of the beast dissolved away, Neo continued to note more details. The person was a huntsman, evident by what she assumed to be weapons by his hip. His black jacket was sharply contrasted by the stark white and gray uniform beneath it, that could only denote him as a member of one nation, Atlas. Though right now where he was from was the least of Neo's worries. The grimm mask staring at her dissolved away to reveal a very angry faunus, if the two fluffy ears among his mass of silver hair belonged to the animal she believed, a very angry _wolf_ faunus.

His wounds bled the same off-black as when he looked like a grimm, though his aura did seem to be healing him, very slowly. While angry, he was much less threatening to Neo in his current state. Every breath seemed to cause him pain as he continued to stare at her with rage, though his iron grip that pinned Neo had not relaxed in the slightest. She wouldn't even recognize this man as the beast that had struck fear into her and destroyed a hoard of grimm single-handedly if it weren't for the eyes that stared into her soul. While more normal looking, they still held an ethereal blue glow; a reminder of the beast that had stood before her just moments ago.

Neo flinched as he let out another growl, even seeing his current state it unsettled her, as he repeated the words he said just a moment earlier, "That… Hurt."

The glow faded from his eyes, and Neo felt his grip on her weapon weaken. Though before she could take advantage of her freedom, her savior apparently decided that now was an okay time to lose consciousness. In quite an unceremonious heap, he collapsed headfirst into Neo's lap.

Grunting in pain at the sudden impact, Neo's first instinct was to shove him off. Though when she went to do so she found herself unable to go through with it, and not because of a change of heart. Neo looked down at her right arm and willed it to move, only for it to twitch. She was so exhausted to the point that her body refused to listen to her. Neo tried to wriggle him off as she was shouting in her mind, knowing full well he couldn't hear her:

_GET OFF ME! THIS IS NO TIME OR PLACE TO TAKE A NAP! AND I AM __**NOT **__A PILLOW!_

The person on her groaned and muttered something that Neo almost missed with her inner raging, if it wasn't for the particular words that were spoken, "Uhnn, stop… shouting."

Neo froze at the words. It couldn't be possible. Roman was the only one that could hear her, and Neo always thought it was because of her semblance creating a bond between them. Even that side-effect of her semblance didn't manifest until after spending _years _with Roman. There was no way that some random stranger could actually be able to hear her. Could it?

… _Hey? D-did you just, hear me? Can you hear me!?_

She received no response. If she wanted answers, then she was going to have to wait until he woke up, whenever that could be. The howls of grimm were distant now, Neo figured chances of them being attacked with Vale being such a beacon of negative emotions were pretty slim. With the lack of danger, Neo's adrenaline finally ran out and she experienced the full weight of the exhaustion she had been powering through on will alone.

With her consciousness slipping, Neo leaned back into the tree. Letting her aching muscles relax was almost enough for her to fall asleep. She spared one last look at the person who had saved her, whether he meant to or not, she was happy to still be alive. Because now she had a chance to get her revenge for Roman. As she fell asleep, Neo's last thought was a very simple one, directed at the man in her lap.

_I am so going to slap you when I wake up._

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Hopefully vivid enough to allow your wonderful imaginations to pick up where I started.**

**These first two chapters are short for my liking, so the next one shall do better. I, like most I believe, enjoy a good long story, which I hope to deliver. **

**I write this as volume 7 is still not finished, and I hope it will give me something good I can do with this story. If not… then we will divert from canon and create our own amazing narrative! Thanks for reading. **

**Til next time, WRW out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Geez I haven't written this much story so fast in years, not that you guys are complaining I bet.**

**I'll keep it up as long as the ideas keep flowing.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

Neo felt warm, it was a pleasant feeling, almost enough to not make her question it… almost.

Blinking her eyes open, Neo took in three points of information very quickly. First, her source of warmth was from being pressed right up against the person who'd saved her from being eaten alive by grimm. Second, said person was currently carrying her bridal style through the forest. Finally, Neo noticed she did not have her weapon. She must have subconsciously shifted around, because the person carrying her happened to look down and locked eyes with her. Unable to think of a proper course of action, Neo resolved to follow through with her promise from before she passed out.

"Finally awake huh. I was wondering when—"_**SLAP! **_

The man stopped walking, and to his credit _didn't _immediately drop Neo. He just grimaced as his left cheek burned with the pain of Neo's slap. Taking a deep breath, he turned his head back to her.

"I suppose I probably deserved that." He said as he lowered Neo to her feet. "Though in my defence I did try to wake you up before carrying you. Normally I would have just waited for you to wake up, but given our current location I thought it would be better to try and get back to Vale." He said before walking past Neo, continuing towards Vale.

Neo glared after him as she reluctantly followed. He was textbook Atlas military with his attitude, posture, and even the way he spoke. Comparatively, this man was her polar opposite in every way. Though, people like him still had their uses. With it now being bright enough to see clearly, Neo was able to take in more details about her savior.

He was tall, though at 4'9" that word applied to most people around Neo, she judged him to be around six foot. His silver hair was long, down to his shoulder blades, and looked almost as well cared for as her own. He was definitely faunus, his wolf ears were impossible to miss, especially with the occasional twitch they did. His clothes were in worse condition than Neo remembered, torn and covered with mud, and were little more than rags at this point. Neo spotted her weapon at his back— it looked strange seeing her parasol on this military man's hip— almost enough to make her laugh.

Though now was not the time to laugh. Neo still remembered what happened last night before she passed out, and she needed answers. Not being the most patient person, Neo went with the direct option.

_Can you hear me? _

Without even looking back the man replied, "Yeah, what is it?" After a few moments of silence he stopped and looked back to see Neo frozen in shock. His expression softened with concern. "Hey, are you alright?"

_NO! This isn't right! _Neo stamped her foot, shaking her head in frustration. _Only Roman is allowed to hear me! Not some fucking military dog! _Neo suddenly collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down as she bawled. _I want Roman!_ She wasn't able to mourn last night, and she could no longer hold it in.

The guy panicked a little as he watched Neo break down. It was hearing her again that he realized she hadn't said a word out loud. He was now just as confused by the situation, figuring it must be because of her semblance, though by her reaction it was definitely _not _intentional. Though the name she cried out was one he remembered.

"Roman? Roman Torchwick?" Neo's bawling turned to sniffles as she heard her friend's name, "That would make you his accomplice, the one that evaded arrest." The man's look turned much more accusatory.

_That's right! What are you going to do about it!? _Neo got to her feet, ready to fight if need be.

The man looked at her, even with streaks of ruined and running makeup marring her face, she looked ready to tear him to shreds at the slightest provocation. He took a deep breath again before returning to a more neutral posture, an action that confused Neo.

"What's your name?" He asked her, his tone neutral but with enough force that it sounded more like a command.

Neo relaxed enough to step back from her fighting stance, though she was still very much on guard. Wiping her eyes Neo regained her composure, reminding herself of how to act around others, especially foes.

_Usually one gives their own name before asking for someone else's._

He looked a little surprised at her attitude shift, but responded all the same, "I suppose that is typically good manners." He said in a more relaxed tone, "Apologize, my name is Fen Rir. I'm the leader of team… o-of team—"

Neo noticed the shift in his demeanor instantly. Fen's eyes grew distant as his introduction seemed to make him remember something; something that he sorely wished he could forget. He kept muttering the same words about being the leader of a team like a broken record. What Neo was not expecting were the involuntary tears that started to stream down his cheeks. It was her turn to feel uneasy, especially as he fell to his knees and started wailing.

"THRUDDD! SENAAA! REMAAA! I-I'M SORRYYY!" Fen screamed out names as he continued to sob.

Unsure of what to do, Neo just stood there as the man who saved her bawled like she had for Roman just moments earlier. It was pretty easy to guess that the names he cried were those of his teammates. Who, by Neo's deduction, probably died during the mass destruction of last night. Twinges of guilt started to well up inside of Neo as she remained unable to do anything to help the grieving man. That guilt quickly turned to fear as Neo noticed what was happening to him.

The temperature around them seemed to suddenly drop. Black particles, like what the grimm dissolved into, started to swirl around Fen like a blizzard of black snow. His sobs started to change, sounding more like growls by the moment. Neo happened to catch a glimpse of his eyes. They glowed the same ethereal blue that would likely haunt her nightmares for years. He was changing back into that beast, and this time there were no grimm to fight.

Neo panicked as she tried to think of a way to stop the transformation, if it was even possible. As an idea popped into her head she didn't wait for a better one to come along. Throwing herself at Fen, she dropped to her knees as she clutched his head to her shoulder, letting him sob into it. She stroked his hair as soothingly as she could, trying to ignore the painful cold that radiated from him. It certainly wasn't the safest plan to calm him down, but Neo hadn't had the luxury of time.

She felt his arms slowly go to embrace her, the storm of particles and biting cold easing slightly as he did. Slowly the air around them cleared and the temperature returned to normal. All that remained was Neo holding Fen as he quietly sobbed, crying out the names of his teammates and the words 'I'm sorry'. Neo was fine with letting him mourn, she would give him as long as he needed, mostly for the fear of what could come if she didn't.

Eventually, Fen let go and Neo took a few steps back. She looked at him warily, unsure how stable his mental state truly was. He looked distant as he finally stood, silently turning around and starting to walk in the direction of Vale. Not really having many options, Neo followed behind him at a distance.

They both remained silent as they walked, not something new for Neo, but with actually being _able _to talk to him; this silence was deafening. Neo's patience finally wore out as she projected her thoughts to him:

_What are you going to do?_

Fen paused mid-step before turning around to address her, "I… need to report that team FRST is dead. After that, I'll probably return to Atlas with the rest of the military."

Neo didn't like his answer. This person, regardless of her own feelings, had a connection with her. She couldn't exactly follow him to Atlas, but maybe she could make him change his mind.

_What if I told you I knew who is responsible for everything that happened last night?_

Fen's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously, "And what reason would I have to believe anything you say?"

Neo smiled as she knew that she had hooked his attention. She thought for a moment as a plan came to mind, one to let her make use of the unique situation she found herself in. It was risky, given the fact she barely knew anything about the one in front of her, but if she wanted any chance of being able to use him then she would have to do it.

_I will tell you everything I know about what happened last night. If you don't believe me, turn me in when we get to Vale. _With those words, Neo committed to her plan.

Clearly still skeptical that the known accomplice of a master thief would tell him the truth about anything, or at least not without twisting it to suit her needs, Fen simply motioned for her to continue. He had his own means of determining the truth.

_Well then, before I can tell you about the part Roman and I played last night, I first need to tell you about who hired us. _Neo said before sitting against a tree; this story wasn't short and she wasn't about to stand while she told it. Fen did the same a few meters away.

_It was a couple years ago now, Roman and I had just returned to our hideout from a night out on the town, to find a woman lounging in the middle of our home with her two lackeys. Naturally, we were very angry at this trespassing, and I was about to 'throw' them out when Roman stopped me. I was confused at first, but I noticed where he was looking and saw what made him stop me. In the hand of the woman was a flame dancing around at her whim, without any source._

Fen interjected, "By the way you say that, I assume that wasn't because of her semblance."

_You're smarter than you look. _Neo smirked with the double-edged compliment. _Yes it wasn't her semblance, apparently _that _has something to do with creating glass, but that is besides the point. No, she performed this trick without semblance or dust, just some unnatural power that she had stolen from its original owner. Let me ask, are you familiar with the story of the four maidens?_

"That story about four women, meant to represent the seasons, being granted gifts of magic to spread prosperity across Remnant? You're telling me that story is more than just a pleasant fairytale?" Fen replied, staring coldly at Neo.

_I'm well aware of how crazy that claim seems. _Neo's look turned more serious. _But I've seen it firsthand. This bitch made even Roman cautious, and that was a first for me. What you might find hard to believe is that this person was just a representative for someone much worse. _She paused, as if to gauge Fen's belief in her story. After a few moments Neo asked, _Would you be surprised if I told you there was someone out there that holds control over all grimm?_

Fen simply folded his hands and rested his chin on them. Neo took it as a sign to continue. _When these people came to us, they brought a bag. In it was a grimm that looked like a cross between a crystal ball and a spaghetti monster. I almost destroyed it on reflex, but I stopped when I heard the voice of a woman come from it. The voice introduced itself as...Salem. _Neo paused after that point, remembering the sense of dread that she had felt when she heard that voice for the first time.

Apparently Neo's pause was long enough to prompt Fen to call out to her. "You ok?" He asked, though how genuinely concerned he was for her, she couldn't tell.

Neo shook her head. _I'm fine, she simply has that effect on people, even in just recalling memories. What happened beyond that point I only know of what I was told later. They claimed they had a deal for Roman, one that he wouldn't _want _to refuse. Roman had me keep lookout while he heard the deal, but that was mostly just to get me out of the room. When they finally left, he told me we had a job to do, one so big it would change the world._

"A plan to attack the kingdom of Vale?" Fen assumed.

_That's cute, but you're still thinking too small. _Neo replied with a mocking smile. _No, the destruction of Vale was just a means to complete other objectives. There were three that we were told about, though there easily could have been others. First, to steal as much dust as we could get our hands on, enough to supply an army. Then we were to create a need for increased military presence at the Vital Festival; funny enough your general really handed that to us on a silver platter. _Fen growled at the jab, but let it slide. With a shrug Neo continued. _Then lastly we were to upload some sort of virus into the Atlesian Command Cruiser, it was supposed to—_

"Turn the Atlesian Knights on those they were supposed to protect." Fen spoke softly, though Neo caught the barely contained rage in his voice.

It was when the temperature dropped for the second time that Neo realized that her gamble had gone south. Fen's head snapped up, his eyes burning with the glow that terrified Neo. Rising, he brandished his two hard-light chains.

Fen yelled at her as he swung, "You're the ones that killed Rema!"

Neo barely had time to dodge. Ducking under his swing, her eyes widened as she watched the tree she had been against get smashed to splinters and fall with that single swing. She scrambled to her feet just in time to dodge another swing.

_You're after the wrong person! _Neo tried to reason with him. _We were only the middleman! _She was confident in her ability to avoid the chains, but she had no way to get close and retrieve her parasol. Without it she had no way of actually fighting back. She ducked behind a tree and activated her semblance in the second she had before the tree was felled.

Fen paused when he saw that Neo had disappeared, guessing her semblance was somehow involved, he quickly changed his focus from his sight to his other senses to try and detect her. Though she was cloaked, Neo kept up her attempts to sway him, while she maneuvered to retrieve her weapon.

_I've told you who is responsible, why are we fighting?_

"I lost Rema because of that virus. The pools from that giant grimm took Sena! Then I lost Thrud to the bastardized corpses of our friends!" Fen replied, each sentence rising in volume until he was screaming. "I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU PEOPLE DID!"

_AND I LOST ROMAN! _Neo yelled back at him, pissed off that he acted like he was the only one in pain. _We were betrayed! Given an incense that somehow attracts grimm, being told it did the opposite. Roman was eaten alive while I was stuck floating in the air because a girl in a red hood managed to catch me by surprise and open my parasol. Then I was nearly eaten by grimm, because apparently we were just a loose end that needed to be tied up!_

"You could have betrayed them!" Fen replied, still trying to lock down Neo's location, "How does destroying Vale benefit you!?"

_You act like we had a choice. _Neo accused. _Maybe you're forgetting, but I'm not exactly a fan of the law, and neither was Roman. These people wanted to see Vale fall, to divide the people, to sow chaos. If they didn't get us to do it, then it would have been someone else, and gotten rid of us for refusing. We went with our best option, the one where we stayed alive._

"And that absolves you of any wrongdoing!? Do you realize how many probably died last night!" Fen fired back. His ears twitched as he heard movement around him.

_Hundreds, maybe thousands. _Neo replied calmly. _I'm not innocent, I never said I was. Even before these people forced us into this job, I already had red on my ledger. What I'm saying is that you and I share a common goal. We both want revenge against the same party. So why shouldn't we work together? _

"You've yet to give me a good reason as to why we should. Just because we want the same thing doesn't mean I should help you get it." Fen countered, returning his weapons to his hip. He wouldn't need them.

_Do you know what these people look like? _Neo asked. _Their next goal? Or what they are capable of doing? Without me you are stuck gathering information I already have. Though if we were to work together, that problem for you would disappear. Even if I gave you the information, going up against them alone would be foolish when it's simply not necessary to do so. _

"I could tell General Ironwood, have the Atlas military rain down hell against them."

_Oh please, the general is already very aware of these people. Apparently all the headmasters of the academies answer to the one at Beacon. They, along with their most trusted, have been opposing Salem for a very long time. Though it was by exploiting the dear general's paranoia that allowed them to do everything that accumulated into the catastrophe of last night. _Neo explained, before posing a question: _Imagine, if you would, if the general hadn't brought his little tin can army. What would there have been to exploit?_

"Are you really trying to imply that the general is at fault?" Fen scoffed.

_It was because of his choice to bring his robots that the plan these people had was pulled off so easily. Though at this point it doesn't matter much. _Neo replied. _What does, is what will the general do next. Do you have any guesses as to what he is likely to do?_

Fen pondered to question for a moment, still keeping his senses strained to find Neo. "I would imagine he'd want to regroup. Return to Atlas and plan a way to retaliate."

_And while he's doing that, the ones we want revenge against get to go about their plans unimpeded. Even if they fail in the end, would you be satisfied with __**not **__personally ensuring their demise? _

As much as he wanted to deny it, she was making a convincing argument. Even if he did relay the information to the general, there was no guarantee of the intel being acted upon, or if he would get to be on the op if it was. Thinking everything over, Fen kept coming back to the same conclusion. If he wanted revenge, this woman was his best chance at getting it.

"There!" His hand flashed out and grabbed something. Tightening his grip he was met with the sound of breaking glass, revealing Neo and that he had caught her wrist as she reached for her weapon at his back. She was shocked that he had managed to find her through her illusion. It was only by seeing the glow extinguish from his eyes that let her realize that something had changed.

Fen reached behind him and unhooked her weapon from his belt. Placing it in the hand he had by the wrist he said, "A show of good faith. You can repay it by finally telling me your name."

Finally having her weapon back, Neo actually smiled up at her new ally. Though she feared whatever was inside him, if she could use it to get her revenge then she really couldn't care less. She held out her hand, which Fen clasped.

_My name is Neopolitan. Though I suppose I'll let you call me Neo._

* * *

**There you have it folks. Enemy of my enemy helps me chop off their head, or something like that. Though that doesn't mean they have to like it.**

**While I'm a sucker for getting to the romance, I'm taking my time with these two. There is still plenty to reveal, they have more in common than either could guess. **

**I wanted this chapter to be longer but I felt it ends best here. Though that means I still got plenty to use to jump start the next chapter. So look for to it.**

**Stay awesome everyone, WRW out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here we are with another chapter of Fallen Snow! I'm very grateful for everyone that has read up to this point. **

**Volume 7 is now complete as I write this and I was so glad to see our lovable icecream girl kicking ass(Even if it was the good guys ass she was kicking). **

**I hope everyone enjoys, and if you do please leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

By the time Fen and Neo made it to Vale it was already past sunset. They had to deal with a few roaming grimm on their way, but so few that it could barely be called an inconvenience. The two stood just inside the treeline as they observed the state of the city; It had been decided along the way that if Fen wanted to join Neo in her plan for revenge then it would be easier to do so if he was considered dead.

With the Atlesian Command Cruiser destroyed, there would be no logs of where his transport crashed. On the off chance a search of the forest was done, and Fen's crashed transport found, team FRST would likely just be added to the list of the fallen without much investigation. Meaning that, at this time, Fen was just a walking ghost.

_The patrols are scarce, _Neo observed as she calculated their best point of entry, _not like that's surprising. _

Fen gave a dry chuckle before responding, "Yeah, your _employer's_ plan certainly wreaked plenty of havoc." Looking at the city sorrowfully he added, "Their concern right now is more grimm. Slipping in unnoticed should be easy."

_**Should**__, yes. But those on sentry are not nearly as spread out as they should be. I wonder why that could— _

Fen tapped her shoulder, "Neo. Look up at Beacon."

She looked at him to see his face was a mix of awe and fear, and when she turned to see what caused it, her's turned much the same.

Clinging to the side of the center spire of Beacon Academy was the petrified figure of the giant wyvern grimm that had appeared last night. Along with it, the top of said tower was missing, meaning the CCT relay was destroyed. The whole world was now unable to communicate outside their respective kingdoms.

Snapping out of his shock, Fen finally asked, "Is it dead?"

_I'm… not sure. _Neo replied as she continued to stare. _I'd never even heard of a grimm like it until the maiden bitch told us about it. All I can say is that it doesn't look to be moving, and the sentries don't seem too concerned about it. _She focused back to looking for a way in.

Finally tearing his gaze away Fen commented, "Well I suppose it makes sense why sentries are basically keeping within eyesight. Scroll signal strength is pathetic without the CCT network." Looking down at Neo, he asked, "Any reason we can't use your semblance to sneak in?"

Shooting an annoyed glance back at him, Neo turned back to watch the sentries' routes as she answered: _My semblance allows me to create physical illusions, either around myself or separate from me. Normally I can't use it on more than one thing at a time. So trying to hold invisibility over two people is incredibly taxing for more than a few seconds. I also need to be very close, ideally in contact, with whatever I'm using it on. _

"So in other words, you can't use it while we move from the treeline to the buildings." Fen said with a sigh, "That doesn't give us many options. My semblance will definitely not be of help."

Neo perked up at the mention of his semblance. _Speaking of which, what exactly is your semblance? I realize it's what let's you become that… thing. _Neo says with a shiver. _But you don't exactly seem to be in control when that happens._

Fen stared away for a few moments, contemplating what to say. Finally, he simply replied with, "Let's get into the city and to that hideout you told me about. To tell you about my semblance I need to tell you a story, and I'd rather tell it when I'm not in rags and covered with grime."

Looking him over as he avoided her gaze, Neo just shrugged and went back to looking for a way in. Thankfully, Neo's luck still seemed pretty good; she noticed one of the sentries walk into the city to take a smoke break. It was always a disgusting habit to her, even when Roman did it, but she could always rely on it to make people neglect their duties.

Neo signaled, snapping Fen out of his thoughts. _Let's go. _The two of them darted as quickly and quietly as possible until they were safely within the cover of buildings. Checking around them to make sure their way was clear, they began making their way through the city. They were currently in the residential district, and needed to get to the commercial district, _which _was annoyingly on the other side of the city.

Thankfully the majority of law enforcement must have been diverted to perimeter watch, as they only saw a single unit patrolling the streets while moving across the residential district. Though that didn't mean the streets were devoid of activity. Ambulance sirens were a constant sound as the two darted between alleys, occasionally hearing the sounds of people shouting and crying. These were ideal times for the darker parts of the city to make use of the chaos to raid and loot any places heavily affected by grimm.

At that same time, for even the lowlifes of Vale, this was home. Neo spotted more than one group of Junior's men patrolling the streets, probably with orders to keep panic to a minimum. Considering this place had been a warzone for less than a day, both Neo and Fen were a little surprised to see things in such a stable state. It wasn't until they crossed into the commercial district that things seemed more like they had pictured.

As they made it further in, the sounds of yelling, gunfire, and the occasional sound of something breaking replaced the odd peace of the residential district. The two became much more cautious as they made their way through the streets. Turning between back alleys they stumbled upon a group of five White Fang members arguing between themselves. Before they could backtrack and find another way, one of the members noticed them and called out:

"Hey boys, we got two little rats poking around where they don't belong." Said a muscular faunus with alligator scales coating his arms. Unlike the rest, his grimm mask covered his entire face, denoting him as a higher ranking member.

"Dude! I'm part rat!" One of the others cried, his rat tail lashing in annoyance.

As the gator faunus was about the retort, the sound of metal on stone pulled their attention back to the two that had stumbled upon the group. Neo used the spike normally hidden in her parasol to create the sound to catch their attention as she strolled forward. She had a lot of frustration built up, and this was a prime opportunity to let it out. She smiled sweetly before pointing her weapon forward, her smile changing instantly to a cocky smirk. Fen was about to unhook the handle of one of his whips but paused when he heard Neo say to him:

_Don't interfere. I've seen some of what you're capable of, allow me to return the favor. _He hesitated for a moment before stepping back and crossing his arms. If she wanted to blow off some steam against criminals, then who was he to argue, since it also indulged his curiosity of her skills.

Three of the five, including the leader, brought out guns and rained bullets down the alleyway. Neo simply opened her parasol to block the barrage, retracting the hidden spike, and miming a yawn that made Fen chuckle. The other two members flanked around the edge of the alleyway to attack Neo from either side with simple one-handed swords. As they were about the strike, their comrades stopped fighting. No longer under fire, Neo closed her parasol and did a split, causing the two sword-wielding grunts to stumble as they redirected their blades to not strike each other. Neo simply held her parasol up next to their faces and opened it, the force enough to send both of the grunts flying into the sides of the alley; they didn't get up. Neo simply sprung up with a tiny flourish and made a taunting bow towards the remaining three.

The gator faunus shoved his way past the other two and changed his gun into a large twin-sided ax, roaring at Neo as he charged. She held her bow until he was right on top of her, and with grace and ease she brought her parasol forward as she crouched under a swing of his ax, using the brute's charging momentum to launch him into the air. Though in an unexpected twist, the brute actually righted himself in midair and landed on his feet. One edge of his ax glowed red with dust before he swung at Neo, sending a wave a flame at her. Anticipating she would block the blast with her parasol the brute rushed forward to try and catch her with a raising blow. While she had to give the dumb oaf credit for trying to fake her out, it was still far too easy to read.

Neo closed her parasol and dodged with a backflip as she caught the oaf in the chin with a kick. The other two grunts could only look on as their leader roared in rage, taking several overhead swings at her. Neo nimbly dodged each blow while making a different mocking face with each swing. She spun around the brute and struck him in the spine with the end of her weapon, causing him to hiss in pain as he arched backwards before she followed it up with a spinning kick to the same spot and sent him flying back to his fellow White Fang members, his aura flickering a dull green. Neo blew a mocking kiss at them as she waited for retaliation.

Fen shook his head at her playful antics; he almost felt pity with how badly she outclassed these crooks. At the same time, he was learning quite a bit about her fighting style. While her own amount of skill was quite high, she added to it by taunting the enemy with her little gestures and actions. With how well she could outmaneuver opponents like these, her taunts did well to make her foes increasingly emotional. Then making use of the openings created from a heightened emotional state to strike. Thinking about it, unless her opponent was more skillful than her, few fighting styles would do well against what Fen witnessed. Another roar of anger focused Fen back on the fight; The brute shoving away the other two as they tried to help him up.

Staring at Neo with utter hatred he said, "You little _bitch_. I'm going to enjoy making you break."

Slamming his fist into the ground the area in front of him started to liquify. Fen reached for his whip as he saw Neo sink into the liquefied stone up to her ankles. She appeared to be unable to escape as she struggled to free her feet. The gator faunus deactivated his semblance and cracked his knuckles. He strolled up casually to the struggling Neo, a look of surprise on her face as she looked up at the large man.

About to jump into the fray, Fen was stopped when he heard Neo's voice: _Don't worry. _Was all she said as the gator faunus brought his ax overhead and swung it downward, only for Neo's form to shatter like glass when the ax reached her. As a result, the brute stumbled forward at the unexpected lack of resistance his weapon met. He felt something slam into his face and send him sprawling backwards onto his ass, his aura finally breaking in a small burst of embers. Neo dramatically reappeared in a cascade of rose-colored glass-like particles over her form. She had her closed parasol held in front of her, no doubt what she used to send the oaf on his ass, before she casually started walking forward. Drawing the hidden misericorde blade from the handle of her parasol and holding it over her foe.

She stood over the groaning brute as she shot a look at the two remaining grunts, daring them to do something. They just quaked in their boots as Neo dangled the blade over their unconscious leader. It was Fen calling out that caused Neo to pause.

"Neo, stop playing around." He said as he approached her. "They're beaten and we've wasted enough time here."

She looked at him for a moment before nodding, _I suppose you're right,_ she replied before thrusting downward and stabbing the gator faunus through his mask and into his eye socket. The body spasmed wildly for a few seconds before Neo twisted the blade and the body fell limp like a puppet with its strings cut. They heard grunts behind them as the first two Neo defeated picked themselves off the ground. All four of the remaining White Fang grunts got to watch as Neo's blood-stained weapon was extracted from their leader's skull. She flicked the blood off her weapon like it was a minor inconvenience before returning the blade to its sheath.

Finally one of the grunts reacted, the one with the rat tail, "T-they killed Vert! Let's get out of here!"

Neo and Fen didn't even pay the two grunts with swords any mind as they ran past, rejoining their comrades before running for their lives. The two were too busy staring each other down. The frown on Fen's face prompted Neo to return the look with one of annoyance.

_What? You said to stop playing around, so I finished it. _She stated as if it was common sense. Before turning around and starting to walk. Taking one last look at the corpse, Fen shook his head before following.

"Was that really necessary?" Fen asked as he walked beside Neo. She shot him a questioning glance so he continued, "You know he wasn't a threat at that point. We could have just left without you killing him."

Neo turned her head away indignantly with a small _hmph. You know they were trying to kill me too right? Why should I need to hold back? _She asked while speeding up to walk a few steps ahead. _They could have run away to try and ambush us later. Even letting those grunts go went against my better judgement. _

"You know if I didn't know you were a criminal from Vale, I'd mistake you for an Atlesian Noble with that attitu—"

Wheeling on him in a blink of an eye, Fen found himself at blade-point from the spike protruding from Neo's parasol just under his chin; though he hardly batted an eye at the move as he had his glave activated and resting on Neo's shoulder. The sneer of anger on Neo's face was probably the most unfiltered expression Fen had seen to this point, his comment had really gotten under her skin.

_Do __**not**_ _compare me to those pieces of degenerate filth! _Neo spat, the topic apparently hitting stronger than Fen intended. Even so, Fen had a weapon in his face and wasn't about to back down.

"Lower. Your. Weapon." Fen spoke each word pointedly. He could feel the thing inside him stir as he did his best to keep his emotions in check. Neo saw his eyes start to glow, causing her sneer to falter ever so slightly, eyes flashing white for only a blink. An action not missed by Fen.

Taking a deep breath, Fen deactivated his glave and returned the two halves of his weapon to their spots on his hip, the glow also fading from his eyes. Neo still held a deep frown on her face, but with a press of a button, retracted the spike back into her parasol and turned around to continue on without another word. Fen followed close behind.

They continued like this for a time, silently winding through the mess of back alleys. Neo gave Fen the cold shoulder the entire way, not even looking back to see if he was keeping up. The stuck-up strut she walked with made Fen smirk at the action, he found it sort of cute with how diminutive she was in stature. Though more seriously, while he didn't agree with killing that White Fang member, he understood Neo's logic. To defeat your enemies in a way that ensures there will be no future attacks. It wasn't a new concept by any means, but he felt there were better ways to go about it.

"Neo." He called out to her. After a few steps she stopped, but kept her back to him. "I apologize, my choice of words earlier were… out of line." She actually turned slightly, enough to give him a sideways glare.

Fen waited for Neo to respond. She glared at him for a few moments longer before turning back around. _I suppose I let my frustrations get the better of me. _Neo replied, her tone a mix of annoyance and tiredness. _Now that I've killed one of them we won't be able to use the safehouse for long. The longer we wait the more White Fang will start searching around here. _

"Speaking of the safehouse, how far are we?" Fen asked, thankful to see that Neo wasn't too upset.

_About three steps to our right. _Neo said before walking to a door exactly three steps away. There wasn't some hidden passageway, or special way she had to open the door, in fact it wasn't even locked as Neo turned the handle and walked inside. Fen stood there blinking for a couple seconds before shaking his head and following after her.

He entered to find himself in a large and empty warehouse. For a master thief like Roman Torchwick, Fen imagined the place would be packed with his exploits, but there was little more than a thin layer of dust on the floor. Hearing the echo of Neo's heels clacking on the stone floor brought Fen out of his musing as he noticed her walking towards another doorway on the far side. He did a little half jog to catch up just as she made it to her destination.

Throwing this door open without a care Neo walked inside, Fen followed but froze just a step over the threshold. Inside was what could be mistaken for some elaborate millionaire's tacky but exquisite home. The walls looked like the insides of a rustic log cabin, complete with fireplace and mantel on the far side of the room. Fancy rugs, expensive looking tapestries, all manner of very expensive looking knicknacks scattered around —including a very gaudy gem-encrusted gold ashtray— cluttered every corner of the room in sight.

_Going to keep standing there slack-jawed or would you like to actually take a shower and change out of those rags? _Neo's voice snapped him out of his daze, Fen closing his mouth as he coughed into his hand.

"Yes, please." Was all he trusted himself to say as he walked further in and closed the entrance door behind him.

Neo, not really having much choice, led him to what _had _been Roman's room, showing him connected bathroom before leaving to her own. _Clean yourself up and look for something to wear. Roman had plenty he took just for the hell of it, something is bound to fit. Meet me back in the living room in ten minutes. We'll be leaving here in fifteen. _Neo instructed, her tone leaving no room for argument.

Deciding to trust that she probably knew what to do best in this situation, Fen just gave a nod before he was left alone. He let the silence of the room sink in for a moment before he entered the bathroom. Compared to the living room, this was severely more mundane. It was nice, like one would see in an upscale apartment, but nothing that really could be considered flashy. If it wasn't for his aura and semblance having mended his body, Fen suspected he would have felt very tired and sore as he stripped off the tattered remains of what had once been his jacket and uniform.

Opening the door and stepping into the shower he turned on the water and let the initial freezing blast hit him. Shuddering as the water soaked his long hair and sent a chill up his spine, he found some comfort in the cold; it reminded him of home. As the water slowly warmed, Fen could feel it as the layers of sweat, grime, and… blood, started to wash away. Looking down at his hands, images started to flash in and out. They were ones of his other side, soaked in blood.

Fen clenched his hands, knuckles turning white, as emotions flooded through him that he could not stop. It wasn't until a sharp pain in his right hand snapped him out of downward spiral he had almost been consumed by that he noticed the water was freezing again, and a layer of frost coated the interior of the shower. Taking deep breaths, the water slowly warmed and the frost melted as Fen opened his fists. Like he expected, there was a cut, already slowly mending. It oozed out a near-black crimson liquid, many times darker than normal blood. He knew it was simply a side-effect of his semblance, like Neo's bonded telepathy or her changing eyes, but it sometimes made him question if he could be considered a person.

A thought of Thrud lecturing him about having such thoughts made him give a weak chuckle. Though with the thought came the reminder that he would never get to experience another lecture from her ever again. Rema's and Sena's constant bickering about their favorite foods, how they would team up when Thrud mentioned how unhealthy said favorite foods were, or how all the chaos would stop on a dime when he would interrupt with the suggestion to go out to grab dinner. All the little things he had grown appreciate about living with his team, lost to him forever.

Fen stopped his thoughts before they could spiral out of his control once more. He looked at his hand, the cut now nothing more than a memory. He finished cleaning himself off and turned off the shower. It took him several minutes of digging through the chaos of Roman's _collection_ of clothes before he managed to find ones that he could stand, he lucked out in that apparently the two of them were of similar build. Fen ended up with a plain black shirt, black slacks, and a grey jacket with a white lining. Finding suitable replacements for his combat boots as well, he made his way to the living room.

Walking into the room without a sign of Neo, Fen checked his scroll to see that they only had a couple minutes left before they needed to leave again. He honestly would have loved to stay and rest, but he wasn't naive enough to think that the White Fang were _not_ going to be wanting revenge. He was about to sit down and wait for Neo when he heard a door open and the sound of her heels coming down the hallway. When she appeared she was holding a large pack, which she tossed to Fen with the simple instructions of, _put it on._

He gave her an inquisitive look but complied, "I suppose these are our supplies we'll be needing for where we're heading?"

_Some of it. We will need to obtain a few more items before we leave. There is someone I know who will be able to get us what we need. _Neo explained as she checked for things around the room. _What that pack does contain is plenty of lien cards to get us what we need here and along the way. _She looked nearly the same as before, though Fen did notice how her hair now had a clean luster to it and that her makeup was fixed.

"I'm almost surprised you didn't just say we would steal what we need along the way." Fen jabs, earning a mild glare in return.

With a silent huff Neo replied, _What do you mean __**we**__? I would end up having to do all the work as I doubt you have any experience in the matter. Considering Roman and I collected a sizable sum of lien through our ventures, I see no reason not to make use of it in our quest for revenge. _

Fen shrugged, "Considering all funds I had access to were supplied by the Atlas military, I'm broke. If we don't have to worry about cash along our journey, I'm not going to complain."

_Enough chit chat, we need to leave. _Neo said as she slid one final thing into a pocket. _The residential district should have some vacant places we can make use of for the night. _

The comment made Fen frown, considering the reasons _why_ there would be vacant places did not sit well with him. Even so, there was nothing he could do at this point. With having made his peace with the idea, he simply gave Neo a nod and the two of them exited the safehouse. Neo lingered for a moment, taking one last look, before closing the door and heading out.

Once on the streets again they could hear several shouts of orders being relayed; it appeared White Fang were searching for them faster than even Neo had suspected. If they were to make it out of the commercial district without getting caught, it would likely be a miracle. Not knowing the city nearly as well as Neo, Fen let her lead the way as they did their best to move about undetected.

It took substantially more time than entering the district, though slowly but surely they were making progress, that is until Neo froze when she checked around the corner of an intersection they came to. As Fen was about to ask her what was wrong he noticed her shaking, and not in fear. Before he had a chance to stop her, Neo stood up straight and walked around the corner. With subtlety out the window, Fen just sighed as he walked around the corner to join her.

Upon joining her, Fen took stock of the situation. He could see a group of White Fang grunts raiding a store as their leader waited in the alleyway while barking orders. Like before, this leader had a full-face mask. His animal characteristic was a muscular gator tail, possibly even related to the one Neo killed earlier. Though one aspect that appeared out of place on the leader was the presence of a black bowler hat with a red band on it. It took him a minute, but noticing that the leader was the object of Neo's rage, he remembered why he recognized the hat; it belonged to one Roman Torchwick.

One of the grunts walked out of the store and noticed them, it was the same rat-tailed grunt that had been with the other leader, dropping his loot he called out, "V-V-Verde! It's her! The bitch that killed your brother!"

Everybody froze, the grunts in the store poured out into the alleyway, ten in all. The leader pushed through them all, his murderous intent palpable. He wielded a trident equalling his height, making it easily six feet long. Upon slamming the end of it into the ground, the stone within a couple feet cracked. His strength was not to be taken lightly.

Neo started him down with equal amounts of hate to his murderous aura, her parasol resting on her shoulder as she stared up at him. The aesthetic of the showdown was nearly comical, but no one even thought of laughing. Neo only relayed one thing to Fen as she pointed her parasol forward, _Translate._

Fen raised his voice so that he could be heard clearly, "The lady has a message for you." The leader's tail lashed the ground in response. Taking that as the most he'd get, Fen continued.

"_Return the hat... and maybe you might survive."_

* * *

**I'm such a prick, aren't I.**

**I would have written more but I felt two big fight scenes in the same chapter wouldn't have felt right. Don't worry, with all the ideas I have the next chapter will be out before you know it. **

**Until then, I thank you for reading and hope you'll come back for more.**

**Stay awesome everyone, WRW out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter ended up taking longer than I expected. I had been waiting on my editor, but I felt you all had waited long enough. (Edit: My editor finally got through with this chapter, no changes other than grammatical.) But enough boring stuff.  
**

**Fight! Fight! Fight!**

* * *

"BWHAHAHAHA!" Verde the Gator laughed so hard he had to hold his sides. Fen and the other White Fang grunts looked at the man with confusion, and only Neo kept her fierce gaze locked on him.

Recovering from his laughter, the White Fang Lieutenant rose back to his towering height as he stared down at her, "Do you think I am unaware of who you are, Neopolitan?" Even Neo looked surprised at hearing her name, but he continued, "Oh yes, Roman's right hand _whore_. I'd wonder where he is, but one of my crew happens to quite literally have the eyes of a hawk." Neo was barely holding back as he leaned forward and whispered; Fen only caught it thanks to his wolf hearing.

"I know he died like a little _bitch!_"

That proved to be the last straw. Neo lunged forward with blinding speed, blade aimed at the gator's throat. Though at the last moment her thrust was deflected by Verde's trident, followed up by a giant fist flying straight for Neo's head. Using the momentum of the deflection Neo spun around and opened her parasol just in time to block the blow, but the force sent her skidding back. Fen caught her and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Neo shouted at him in his mind.

_NO! He's __**mine**__! If you want something to do, then make sure none of those little peons behind him interfere. _Without another word, Neo pushed off of Fen to rush back into the fight.

The scene became a whirling of blade and fist as the two fought. Fen knew Neo could manage, but seeing her at the moment worried him. Unlike before where she was composed and expertly manipulated her opponent with antics and expressions; this time she was more akin to a berserker.

Noticing behind the two, one of the White Fang grunts raised their weapon; a hawk-eyed girl with a sniper. Fen activated his whips and latched onto the fire escapes on either side of the alley. Catapulting himself over the Neo and the gator, even shifting his weapon to its glave form in midair, Fen landed just in time to deflect the sniper shot from interfering.

Staring down the group of grunts Fen held his weapon forward, "You want to get to them? Then go right ahead… if you're able."

Neo was just the tiniest bit thankful when she noticed Fen launch himself over to divide the grunts from their leader. Now she could focus on ripping out this gator's tongue and shoving it up his ass for daring to insult Roman. Unexpectedly, because of the vast difference in physical strength, Neo was actually having more trouble than she expected.

Unlike the other one she had killed, this gator seemed to have a bit more experience when it came to battle. Subsequently, he was also much more level-headed than his deceased kin. His weapon was incredibly dense, making it very hard to even deflect. Neo knew she was angry at the moment, absolutely livid would be more accurate, though that didn't explain why this mound of muscle was able to match her in speed with a weapon like his. She was missing something, and her mind was too busy being consumed with rage to take the time to figure out what it was.

Using her flexibility Neo flipped backwards to avoid the trident aiming for her head. In the move, she flashed out a kick and caught her opponent's chin. It turned out to be pretty effective as the gator reeled back a couple steps as Neo gave herself some much needed breathing room. Rubbing his chin to dissipate the ache that made his aura couldn't stop, he stared at Neo with something akin to amusement.

"I know my little brother was pathetic, but if that's all you can do, maybe he deserved to die." His uncaring tone seemed to run counter to the rage he had come into the fight with. Though soon it was back, "But none of that matters! You dared to attack the White Fang! First, I'll finish you off, then I'll bury that betrayer to his race next to you!" With a roar he sprung forward with uncanny speed.

Not even given time to activate her semblance, Neo opened her parasol to deflect the blow to the side. Verde impaled the wall behind her but wrenched his weapon free with a large chunk of masonry coming with it. As he waved it overhead Neo knew she couldn't deflect and was forced to close her parasol and dive out of the way. What she didn't expect was for the slam to instantaneously change course before it hit the ground and sling the slab of stone at her. Neo barely had time to pull up her arms in a vain attempt to brace against the blow.

Slamming into the wall of the alley, Neo's aura flickered its light pink, telling her she definitely could not take another hit like that. Verde was laughing again as the dust settled, but upon seeing Neo his amusement was replaced with confusion. Standing tall, as she could anyway, Neo was grinning like a madwoman. He had been doing pretty well to mask his semblance into his fighting, but with that last attack he must have gotten tired of being subtle.

Now she couldn't be sure of its nuances, but Neo had a pretty good idea of what his semblance was: momentum acceleration. It explained perfectly why he could move so quickly even with a massively heavy weapon. He was simply using his semblance to accelerate it to its maximum momentum with each swing in a fraction of the time. Apparently it could even shift the direction of current momentum, which is what allowed him to manage that surprise move on her. If he had kept it hidden longer Neo might have been in trouble, but now she could plan; which meant she could win.

With pep in her step, Neo hopped forward before she was standing just in front of her opponent with an eerily innocent smile on her face, her parasol held behind her. Grunting as he took a panicked step back, Verde thrust forward in a flash, relying on his semblance to give the attack tremendous speed. Neo leaned to the side as the thrust went past her, her smile not wavering even for a moment, daring him to try again.

The gator roared as he swung his trident at her wildly, Neo casually leaning and ducking just in time to avoid each swing, her expression never changing. With each failed swing Verde seemed to become more unnerved by Neo's smile, his form presenting more and more gaps for Neo to strike; yet she remained content to keep avoiding his attacks. In an attempt to blindside her, Verde activated his semblance has he made a large overhead strike, shifting it to horizontal just as it came in line with Neo's head.

In a blur he finished the follow through of his swing and blinked as Neo had suddenly disappeared. An incredible pressure of bloodlust pushed down on him as he whirled around to see Neo floating in the air with her parasol open. In a split second he realized she must have avoided his attack and used his swing to send her into the air.

That split second was all he got as Neo closed her parasol and used the force of gravity to bring her down, doing a flip she brought her parasol down like a club. Verde was forced to bring his weapon up to block it. When the attack connected however, Neo's form shattered like glass. Distracted by the dissolving particles, Verde barely caught the movement below him to see Neo still smiling sweetly as she held form just before a thrust. He felt his heart drop into a pit at the intense bloodlust that came from that smile.

Verde's aura was the only reason he didn't instantly die as Neo's thrust slammed into his throat. The giant gator was sent flying down the alley, coincidentally in the directions of his comrades. His aura flickered as he leaned on his weapon while struggling to his feet. In front of him he could see Roman's hat, that he had stolen, flutter to the ground. He managed to notice one of his grunts groaning to his left, which made him sneer.

"What's taking you useless bastards so long against one opponent!?" He roared before actually looking back to see the state of the others. His face behind his mask paling when he did. All ten grunts were groaning in agony as they struggled to stay on their feet. One or two of them must have had their auras break from the damage they had on them, being held up by others. Verde was forced to turn back at the sound of heels on stone.

Neo strolled up beside Fen who was resting his weapon in its glaive form on his shoulder. The cocky looks on both their faces made Verde's blood boil, but he wasn't an idiot like his deceased kin. In the smartest decision, probably of his life, he called out to his fellow White Fang.

"R-Retreat!" Was all he could shout as he turned around before running away down the alley, his minions staggering to follow as fast as they could. Almost all of their spoils forgotten in their haste.

Neo's expression turned dark as she took a step to pursue but was stopped when Fen's glaive dropped in front of her. Looking up at him with annoyance, she was met with a calm but firm gaze.

"That's enough. This place is crawling with other White Fang." Fen told her before deactivating his weapon and placing the handles in their place. "Pursuing them now would only end with us in a much worse situation."

She stared at him for a moment, then without a word she turned and started towards where the Fang had fled. Fen was about to call out to her when she stopped and bent down, grabbing the hat on the ground before dusting it off and turning back to face him. She held it close as she replied to him:

_I've gotten all I wanted. Lets go before those idiots return with more pests. _

Walking past him without a glance, Neo returned to navigating their way to their destination, with Fen close behind her. They had already made it most of the way there when they had encountered Verde the Gator, and before long they found themselves back in the eerily silent residential district. Only having to duck into an alley once as an ambulance streaked by, the two were relatively undisturbed as they walked. Eventually Neo stopped in front of seemingly normal house, her eyes scanning for a certain sign. Finding it, she nodded to herself.

As she turned to tell Fen, she was forced to take a step back as he brushed past her. She was about to complain when she caught his eyes, and could plainly see the mournful sadness that filled them. Without a second Fen reached for the door handle, and with a simple twist the door glided open with no trouble at all. Neo walked up behind him as he stood there, looking into the dark home.

_How did you know it was unlocked?_ Neo questioned him.

"Same way you did." His voice was tired, like all of his energy was drained. He pointed off to the side of the porch, to some graffiti that had been sprayed on the house.

Neo understood instantly. It was one of many graffiti tags that were often used to relay information to other criminals. One of the few that were on the building was 'Stripped', indicating that the house had no occupants or anything of worth. It was the reason she had decided on the place, but it surprised her that Fen also knew the code. She was about to reply when Fen finally walked into the house.

Doing a brief search, they found that they were indeed alone. The stripped sign being very accurate as nothing but the largest pieces of furniture remained. Neo disappeared outside to erase the graffiti sign so that others wouldn't get it in their heads to disturb them. When she came back she found Fen sitting in a chair, staring into an empty fireplace. Walking over to it, Neo discovered that they had the luck to find a house with a gas-powered fireplace. She felt over the mantle to find the trigger, and after a few moments her fingers found an indention. Pressing it, she heard the hiss of gas before an automated fire dust striker lit the gas and created a blaze.

Satisfied, Neo situated herself on a couch opposite Fen's chair, as the heat from the fireplace slowly chased away the autumn chill from outside. Neo had Roman's hat in her hands as she lounged, checking it for any blemishes or flaws. After finding none, she continued to fiddle with it as the two sat in silence.

Though Neo quickly grew bored of this and finally asked Fen. _You said you'd explain about your semblance when we were in the city and clean. I believe our current situation meets those requirements._

As though broken out of a trance, Fen shook his head and turned to face Neo. Unexpectedly she was actually looking at him with a teasing smirk, with a blink her brown and pink eyes traded places before switching back with another blink. The action actually made him smirk in reply, "That's a neat trick. Do you bat those pretty eyes at just anyone?"

The unexpected compliment completely blindsided Neo as her face flushed in response, even by the poor light Fen could see her reaction and start to howl with laughter. Neo just turned away and hmphed indignantly at the laughing faunus, the action only making him laugh harder.

_I was wrong all this time._ Neo words caused Fen's laughing to die down slightly. _You aren't part wolf, you're a hyena. _To her dismay, the comment only revitalized Fen's laughter.

After a solid couple minutes, and Fen gasping for lack of air, he finally managed to reduce his laughs down to chuckles. Able to speak again, he looked over at Neo, "Thanks. I think I needed that."

_It wasn't that funny. _Neo replied with a scowl.

"Maybe not." Fen said as his demeanor shifted to become more somber. "But it reminded me of how Thrud would react when I teased her." Neo perked up at the mention of one of his former teammates. She hadn't asked, nor would she, about Fen's team; but hearing the sadness in his tone made her empathize with him, if only a little. With a deep breath he leaned back and looked at Neo again, "Well even though it wasn't intentional, that laughing fit certainly put me in a better mood. I suppose I should hold up my end of the agreement. Though I will warn you, the explanation isn't short, and it is very personal."

_In your own time. Not like we have anywhere to be for a while. _Neo replied with a wave of her hand as she made herself comfortable. Her eyes maintaining a focus on him, letting him know she was taking this seriously.

Settling into the chair, letting the warmth of the fire relax him, Fen kept his eyes on Neo as he began, "Let me start with a question. What do you know about how grimm age?" His question caught Neo off-guard, after a moment of thinking all she could come up with was: _Not much._ Nodding as though he had expected this he continued, "I'm sure you know that the longer a grimm survives, the stronger it grows. Once a grimm reaches a certain point they are classified as an alpha of their type. Though are you familiar with the megoliaths of Solitas?" Neo nodded her head, she had certainly heard of the giant grimm.

"Did you know that every megoliath used to be normal goliaths?" Neo looked confused, that was a new fact to her. Fen noticed this as he continued, "Well, that statement isn't entirely true. In recent years megoliaths have appeared where goliaths had never been spotted before, but in the past this was observed to be true. Even after reaching alpha status as goliaths, some of the oldest history books tell of these grimm undergoing a second change and becoming the first megoliaths. Nowadays, megoliaths appear to be able to be created without the trouble of first being goliaths, but the current alpha megoliaths, they all came from long ago."

_What does any of this have to do with your semblance?_ Neo asked with a slight look of boredom.

"Patience, I have a very good reason for telling something so boring." Fen chastised, Neo giving him a flat look before waving for him to continue. "The fact that some grimm become classified as completely new types because of the changes they undergo presents another question. What would be the classification for a grimm that has existed since the beginning of time, a _true _alpha?" Fen let the question hang for a moment before answering, "Well as it turns out, someone thought about this exact question about half a century ago. A retired huntress, who had turned her life to the study of grimm, ended up writing a thesis about such a possibility. Unfortunately she was never able to substantiate any of her findings, but she came close.

"Hearing about it from one of the oldest nomadic groups in Vacuo, was the story of a grimm that defied reason. It was considered as little more than legend to even the tribe, though for a legend it was unusually detailed. Searching in the area referred to in the legend, she discovered tracks that could not be matched to any known grimm. Because her team was unable to gather concrete proof of the supposed 'reason-defying grimm', nothing from her thesis could be counted as more than a theory. While this story was the most prevalent, there were many others that made reference to singular grimm that defied known knowledge." Fen went to continued but was stopped when Neo interjected.

_So you can manifest this "mythical" grimm?_ _How? _

Fen's gaze grew dark as he focused on a random spot on the floor, "Omega… That's the term the thesis used to classify this 'mythical' grimm as you put it. The oldest, most powerful, most _intelligent_ grimm. Intended to mean the ones that existed at the beginning and will be the ones around at the end. As for how this all relates to my semblance, I need to tell you about when I was little.

"My mother is where my faunus blood comes from, and my father was a huntsman. I was born in Vacuo, but due to reasons I was never told, when I was only a couple years old we moved to Atlas. When I was ten my mother fell ill, and due to her being a faunus, getting help was difficult… and expensive. My father had to take increasingly more dangerous missions to pay for my mother's care. Now, I suppose it should have been expected, but about a year after my mother fell sick, my father never came home.

"We found out because of some Atlas military officers knocking on our door. My mother passed only a week later from her illness combined with her grief. She died with tears in her eyes as I held her hands, her last words to me were 'I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger for you'." Fen choked back tears as he recounted the memory. If he had noticed Neo, he would have seen her reach out a hand before pulling it back as he continued.

"Everything was harder from there. Being a faunus, I wasn't allowed in the Atlas orphanages, so I was sent down to one in Mantle. Where conditions were, let's just say, deplorable. Never enough food to go around, new clothes were a fever dream, and the cold bit especially deep." Fen smirked up at Neo, who was looking at him with a mixture of realization and understanding. "Yep, no surprise I ended up a pickpocket. Not a very good one mind you, I don't remember getting away with more than enough to a loaf of bread." Neo gave a quiet snicker at that. "I did remember getting away with a decent amount for a person once, didn't seem to notice. Few days later I encountered the same person, though when I tried that time he caught me. Turned out he was a slave trader and I had gotten snagged with the easiest trick in the book."

Fen paused for a moment as he saw Neo's face, she was looking away with a look of restrained rage. He was about to ask her if she was alright when she gave the very short explanation: _There's a reason I'm mute. I'm __**not **__going to talk about it. _Fen left it there, after a few silent moments Neo got her anger under control and motioned for Fen to pick up where he left off.

"I was being transported across the plains of Solitas with about a dozen other kids, most actually younger than me, probably to some covert pickup point. I never found out because on the way the convoy was hit by a massive storm. While we were stalled, apparently the emotions from myself and the other kids attracted a massive hoard of grimm. All I could hear when it happened were the shouts of something going wrong.

"Suddenly the transport we were in was overturned and we were thrown about. I know I hit my head in the churning, because what happened after was a bit of a blur. All I can recall was that the lock to my cell was damaged and I was able to crawl out; the thought to help the others never crossed my mind. Once I tumbled out of the transport, the first thing I remember was the cold. Though with no plan, when I got to my feet I went with my first instinct, run. Several of the slavers were already dead from the grimm, their blood bathing the snow in crimson. I tripped over a spear in my fleeing, and thankfully I had enough sense to pick it up and keep running.

"I ran blind, the swirling snow from the storm made it almost impossible to see my own hands. Looking back, it's a miracle in itself I survived the cold. After some time the storm did calm, though at that point I was barely alive. I was lucky my father had the sense to unlock my aura when my mother fell ill, it was probably the _only _reason I survived. Though my luck wasn't so good. Whether they were grimm from the transport attack or not, I couldn't tell you, but I had attracted half a dozen manticores. I tried to flee, but I tripped on something in the snow… and then something moved.

"First came the two crystal spikes rising from the snow. The manticores around me completely seemed to forget my existence as their focus shifted. Clawing its way to the surface, all I could do stare in fear as I saw its body appear for the first time. I'm sure you can relate." Neo gave a small nod as she listened intently. "Apparently a trait unique to omegas is that they are _extremely _territorial, even against other grimm. And while you might have thought the blue glow in its mask when I'm in that form comes from my semblance, you'd be wrong; it was like that when I first saw it. I've never met another omega so I can't be sure, but I believe the change from the typical red lines in the grimm's mask is one of the things that truly marks them as an omega.

"I'm not even sure if it knew I was there to start with, or if it did it certainly didn't care; its focus was solely on the manticores. It roared as though to challenge them, and stupidly the manticores took the challenge. Even with six of them it wasn't even a fight, just a slaughter. Ripping heads from torso, slashing one down with a single swipe of its claw, and even smashing one like I did with that ursa. It was over in less than a minute. It seemed like it was _eating_ the last one until it finally dissolved. Only after did it seem to acknowledge my existence.

"When I fell, the spear I had stolen had fallen away from me. It prepared to pounce as I was blindly feeling around for the weapon, as I didn't dare look away from the omega. Just as it leap for me, my hand curled around the shaft of the spear. I brought it up and braced the end in the snow, and by its own force the omega impaled itself in the chest; unfortunately, it didn't die outright. With a swipe of its claw it snapped the shaft of the spear, and as though to prove it could, it stood over me as it pulled the rest of the spear out of its body before tossing it away. The wound started to heal just after. Even as young and inexperienced as I was, I could sense the bloodlust the omega felt for me in that moment.

"As it raised a claw to end me, I kept staring at the wound that had failed to kill the beast. Then, in one last desperate act of pure instinct, I felt a rush of adrenaline and flung myself at the omega. Its swipe missed me by a hair's breadth as I moved, and for reasons I honestly couldn't name, I decided to thrust my hand into the omega's still closing wound. Luckily, that was the catalyst I apparently needed to unlock my semblance. At that point there was a blinding flash and suddenly the omega was gone. I didn't even know what had happened, but I ended up passing out just a few moments later.

"After I woke up I could feel something was different, like there was something inside my very soul, and with it came side effects. Most immediate was that the arctic winds of Solitas were no longer unbearable. This allowed me to survive for the next couple days as I wandered aimlessly. I ended up luckily found by a huntsman returning to Atlas from a mission. After hearing my story, he made sure I was given treatment in an actual Atlas hospital. Oh the looks on the nurses faces when that huntsman basically forced them to admit me was _priceless_. It was there that I discovered my second side effect." Fen paused to open his hand. He stared at his palm for a moment which caused Neo to also focus on it.

Then with a quick motion he used a single finger from his other hand to slice open his palm. Neo watched in shock as he hissed in pain, by the light of the fireplace she could see blood, or what she assumed was blood; even in the poor light she could tell it was much darker than it should have been. Fen just looked at it almost sadly as the minor cut was already almost healed.

"According to every test that was done on my blood, from a medical standpoint my blood is completely normal. Less affected by temperature shifts, but other than that the change in color can be described as simply cosmetic." Fen explained, a tired chuckle escaping him as he clenched in healed hand. "Though that doesn't stop people from looking at you like a monster anytime you get the slightest cut."

Before Neo could say anything he continued, "While I certainly received good care while I was in the hospital, it didn't last. My reprieve from my old life was short, as when I was declared healthy, I was returned back to the orphanage in Mantle. Within a week I was back to the life of a pickpocket. I treated life like it hadn't changed, but that was just the lie I told myself. Inside my mind, I could still feel whatever was in me trying to get loose. The first time it came close to the surface and my eyes glowed was because of some little argument in the orphanage. Everyone saw, and they were terrified by it. Seeing their looks snapped me out of it, but it was too late. That moment on, I was secluded more than I had ever been.

"The next couple years went by without anything of mention. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when I discovered the true power of my semblance. I was digging through trash in an alley when some crook that had robbed a store turned the corner and ran into me. His loot spilled everywhere and we were both stunned, he decided it was my fault and wanted to teach me a lesson. While he was beating me my emotions hit their breaking point… and the omega came to the surface.

"To describe what it's like, I am more of a passenger when it takes over. It has its own rage, its own hatred, and I experience all of it when I become it. Even though I can feel everything like my own body, including any pain, I can't control it freely. It would be more accurate to say I simply direct the omega when it takes over. Though trying to think rationally when assaulted with such intense feelings is extremely challenging even now, let alone when I didn't know what was exactly happening.

"When I regained my mind and I forced the omega back inside, I found myself surrounded by blood and gore. I ran away, not even daring to touch what the crook had stolen. A few blocks away, my actions caught up with me and I emptied my stomach. After a few days I decided to try and learn more about my semblance. So I snuck into libraries at every opportunity and found every book I could that talked about known semblances."

_That is probably the nerdiest thing I've ever heard of a delinquent doing. _Neo said with a wry smile. Fen chuckled a bit in reply. _Did it ever amount to anything?_

"I learned a lot about how being able to think in unique ways often brought out unknown sides to, at first glance, very similar semblances. Your semblance probably has sides you've yet to discover even." Fen told Neo, who actually looked to consider it for a moment before returning to listening as he went on. "In a mix of good and bad I did manage to find an entry relating to my semblance, unfortunately it also happened to be from almost a millenia ago. Semblances at that point were very poorly understood and this particular one was mostly just defined as a curse; scientists centuries later coming to the conclusion that it was actually a semblance."

_Supposing the time period, that does make a lot of sense. Though it certainly doesn't help with research. _Neo observed, then acknowledged her interruption with a faux-innocent look. _Regardless, as you were saying?_

Fen gave her a flat look before just getting to the point, "My semblance is _Soul Bond_. It creates an inseparable link between two living beings, and causes them to share one body. It is thought that legends of lycanthropy and other human beast hybrids were created because of people with semblances similar to mine. The unique part of my semblance is that I'm linked to a grimm, all other supposed cases were to regular fauna.

"Unfortunately, due to there not having been a known soul bond semblance user in that last century, there are no precedents to aid me in learning about my semblance... Well, in public knowledge anyway." Fen added the last bit as he stared off into the fire. After a moment of silence he made the statement, "Did you know that Atlas academy has a special research library that can only be accessed after you've graduated or receive special permission?"

Considering it was Atlas, Neo wasn't surprised by such a statement. _Is that the reason you enrolled? All in an attempt to learn about your semblance?_

"Initially, yes." Fen answered without hesitation, "Funny enough it was meeting my team that changed that goal. I managed my way into the academy, through not completely legitimate ways, and met the three girls I would end up considering family for the next three years. We were in our final year at the academy, top of our class too; then we were asked to be _special_ security for the Vytal Festival.

"Considering the order came from General Ironwood, we couldn't exactly refuse. He even said he would grant me access to the research library upon return to Atlas. Though since I'm going to be considered either killed or missing in action, that access doesn't really mean much anymore." Fen laughs darkly to himself. "In all likelihood, it would have just been another dead end anyway." He fell silent after that, choosing to continue staring into the fire instead. Neo took it to mean that was the end of his story.

It was a lot of information to process. Parts of it making her realize that her first assumptions about the young man in front of her were completely wrong. Knowing about his past, Neo realized they were more similar than she would ever dare to admit aloud. She felt an urge to embrace the young man, which was quickly quashed, which only left Neo with one thing; the question that had been bothering her with Fen's explanation of his semblance.

_You threw out the name _Soul Bond _for your semblance, but there's one thing that bothers me about that. Grimm don't have souls. _

Fen didn't seem to acknowledge her words at first, though she knew he had to have heard her. The silence continued for well over a minute, and Neo was actually about to repeat herself when he finally answered. "That is the information we know, relating to normal grimm anyway, but omegas don't really follow the rules." His voice sounded very tired as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "There is just so little that is known, almost the entire knowledge of their existence is limited to the tiny fraction that I've discovered myself. For example, those crystals that protrude from its back, that's actually raw ice dust. Because of being able to survive fusing with dust, the grimm must be very ancient. There's also the case it could have somehow gained strength by attacking and consuming other grimm, something that goes against what we know of them. Almost everything is speculation-based on very limited information. It sounds absurd, but even the thought of it developing a soul isn't outside the realm of possibilities for me anymore."

Hearing that, Neo found herself agreeing. A grimm with a soul did sound absurd to her, and at the same time made a level of sense. Considering she didn't even know what an omega was until she met Fen, she conceded that there was just too little information to deny such a possibility. For all that either of them knew, the omega inside of Fen might be the only one of its kind. It might be the only one _ever_. There was just no way to know based on what they knew.

_I misjudged you. _Neo's words causing Fen to turn his attention towards her. _I presumed you to be a straight-laced Atlasien puppet, and with how you acted when we met, I thought I was proven right. _Her tone made it clear this was not an apology. _With you telling me about your past, I must at least admit that I no longer believe that. Though that still leaves me wondering, why reveal so much to me? I can't believe that you trust me __**that**_ _much._

"Why?" Fen parroted with a chuckle, before turning more serious. "Trust is earned. A sentiment I'm sure you share. At the same time, everything I've told you is of very little risk to myself. I decided to tell you as a sign of good faith on my part." His expression turned solemn as he continued, "My team were the only other people that knew about my past; I have no friends in Atlas. Being a faunus and the leader of a team, while I was acknowledged for my abilities, I was also shunned for who I am. Other students and teachers alike held me in contempt for daring to achieve so much as a faunus. Only General Ironwood appeared to not care about my origins, but I suspect that is more because of his practical nature as opposed to a lack of racial bias."

_That is all well and good, _Neo observed. _But it doesn't sound like that's everything._

"We are partners now, Neo." Fen stated with a flippant wave of his hand. "More than likely, we will find ourselves in situations that will require us to trust in each other to ensure we stay alive. I made the decision to tell you about myself so that you can see that I am willing to try and build that kind of trust. While I'll admit to being curious about your own origins that lead you to being Roman's compatriot, I have no reason to press you for it. If you choose to reveal it of your own volition, I will happily listen. Though I doubt you trust me that much right now." A yawn escaped him, proving how tired he was. Standing up and stretching, he added, "If you're still unsatisfied with that explanation, then think of it this way; I told you simply because it helps both of us."

_In what way? So far I don't see how this benefits you at all. _

"I reduced the chances of you stabbing me in the back. Good enough reason for me." Fen joked before flashing her a carefree smile.

Neo scoffed at the foolish reasoning, but couldn't stop the slight smile that pulled at her lips from his attitude. It reminded her a bit of Roman with how he wasn't afraid to tell her what he thought. Suddenly yawning herself, Neo agreed that sleep was in order.

No more words were shared as they situated themselves. She watched as he laid down close to the fireplace, at a distance to stay comfortably warm through the night. Neo elected to stick with the couch, but not before positioning it closer to the fireplace to get her share of the warmth. Placing Roman's hat in a safe place, Neo made herself comfortable.

With both of them settled, it didn't take long for Fen's breathing to indicate that he had fallen asleep. Neo wasn't far behind as she felt her muscles unwind. It was no lie that her opinion of the man had improved with learning about his past. Though did she trust him? No... No, he still had a long way to go before she would say that she trusted him. Believe that they should work together, sure; but when it came to trust, Neo could only say that about one person. With Roman gone, she knew that finding someone she could trust would be useful. Fen had shown to her tonight that he had the potential, but only time would tell if he would live up to it.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed learning more about Fen.**

**Soul Bond - Omega Beowolf. This is the official definition for Fen's semblance. I had this idea very soon after I initially discovered RWBYso many years ago now, but wasn't compelled to use it to make a story until now. Neo is best bad girl, and while this story is slightly wish fulfillment(what fanfic isn't), it is my wish to create an interesting story that my readers enjoy. **

**Please make sure to follow and review, and if you really like it don't be afraid to drop a fav. I always love hearing what you all think about after reading a chapter.**

**Stay awesome everyone, WRW out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, hope you all are doing well. With everything going on in the world at the time of posting this, I'm sure you all can understand the late update.**

**A bit of a shorter chapter this time. Next one should do better, but until then.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Fen cursed softly as he was awakened by a stray sunbeam. Sitting up to escape the vile light, he stretched to relieve the soreness of sleeping on the floor. Looking over to the couch he found that Neo was still fast asleep. With the calmness of the morning, Fen observed his sleeping companion while the peacefulness held. A lock of her brown hair had fallen over her face, giving her a slightly comedic look.

He couldn't help the small chuckle as he muttered to himself, "Seeing her like this, she actually appears kinda cute. No one would assume that she's a master criminal and assassin if they saw her like this." Fen felt an urge to brush the lock of hair out of her face, but figured she'd probably awaken and surely kill him if he did.

So instead he opted to look over his gear. He pulled a small tool kit from inside the jacket he wore. One of the few personal items he still had left. Grabbing one of his weapons he started to work with practiced ease. Thanks to their complex nature, mild maintenance was required regularly to ensure they did not fail him when he needed them. Fen had realized soon after he agreed to join Neo that if anything happened to his tech, there wouldn't be much he could do to fix them. Without access to Dr. Pietro back in Atlas, any chances to fix or enhance his weapons were unlikely.

Bitterly, Fen was forced to admit that he really didn't have anything to fall back on should he be left without his weapons. His close-quarters combat skills were certainly good, but they primarily focused on deflection and creating distance. He had always relied on having access to weapon repair and his team to make up for his shortcomings. Now being without either, Fen realized that he had made a rookie mistake. Instead of working to lessen his own shortcomings, he had been content to use others that could fill the role instead.

Left to think about it, Fen did have one means of making up for his faults: the Omega. He had always held it back as an absolute last resort… but maybe that had been the wrong move. Recalling what he had said to Neo last night about semblances,Fen realized he had been slightly hypocritical.

Almost like it sensed he was thinking of it, Fen felt a pressure on the back of his mind. In a reflexive response, Fen forced it down. It pressed back for a moment, but eventually relented and the presence faded away. As though snapping out of a trance, Fen realized his breathing had become slightly ragged. Calming himself, he returned to his previous train of thought.

In fear of being unable to control the Omega, Fen had never really honed his semblance. The only practice he had ever done focused solely on how to suppress the Omega, never on how to _control_ it. Even his reaction from a moment ago wasn't lost on him as being probably more than necessary. He had lived with it for over a decade now, but still he knew so little about it. The likelihood of needing to use it eventually was high, and if he ended up unable to prevent the Omega from rampaging then unintended people could end up hurt because of it.

With that thought, Fen was brought back to thinking about Neo. He couldn't say that he hated her, though it would be a stretch to say he liked her either. Due to his time in the academy, Fen's code of ethics had shifted towards being more rigidly lawful. While Neo's actions were comparably more… _unrestricted_. For her it was a matter of survival; a way of life that Fen knew very well. At the same time, he also knew it to be an incredibly lonely one. Neo may never have cared, because she had Torchwick... In a strange way Fen considered Neo blessed at having had someone to trust and rely upon for so long.

As though able to tell she was being thought about, Neo began to stir. After stretching her limbs, Neo blinked her tired eyes over to Fen. Seeing that he was already awake she gave a small nod to him, apparently not caring enough to put the mental effort into projecting a greeting. Figuring they had a lot to do, Fen decided to rise and make sure everything was packed away. He was going to place Roman's hat away when Neo snatched it up and yelled at him.

_Don't you ever dare touch this! _Neo snarled as she cradled the hat protectively to her chest. Fen raised his hands apologetically. Even if his intention was harmless, he realized that Neo wouldn't think logically when it came to that hat. It was her only reminder of someone important to her, something he envied just a little.

"I'm sorry Neo, I wasn't thinking." Fen hoped to calm her, "But don't you think we should put it away? Unless you plan to wear it instead."

His words snapped Neo out of her anger. She stared down at the hat in her hands, Fen's words causing her unexpected turmoil. After a few moments of silence she stood up and walked over to Fen. Anticipating what she wanted, he held the pack open for her; She carefully placed Roman's hat inside and let Fen close it.

_Thank you._ She said softly, before walking out of the room. Fen waited for a couple minutes before following.

He found her waiting for him just outside the house. She glanced at him with an unreadable expression before turning away and starting off down the street. Fen quickly caught up to her and the two walked in silence. Much like the day before, they stuck to the side streets as much as possible while they made their way through the city. They reentered the commercial district, but in a very different part.

Unlike most of Vale, the destruction here had been kept to a minimum. It even appeared that some stores were unharmed and even open for business. While there weren't many, people did still roam the streets. Neo didn't seem as surprised as Fen and continued on without taking any more caution in staying unseen.

"Well, this area is surprisingly well off. Almost cheery even." Fen commented as he saw a woman and her child calmly walk down the street.

_That's thanks to who we're going to see. _Neo actually chose to respond. _Junior is the head of the largest crime organization in Vale. This city is his business, so it makes sense that he'd use his goons to help protect it. It makes him look better if he can manage to keep things running smoothly, and improves his influence._

"Makes sense, though what does he have that we'd want?" Fen asked.

_Information. _Neo stated simply. _Junior also happens to be the best informant in the kingdom, so long as you can pay. The law enforcement of Vale doesn't bother him because they make use of him occasionally. I might know _where _we should head next, but I'm not familiar with the best route to travel or places we should be mindful of going. Also, he can get us the rest of the supplies I told you we'd need._

"Fair enough. I'm going to assume you've dealt with him before, or that Roman did at least." Neo's pace faltered slightly as Fen's comment, something he wasn't about to let slip by, "Neo, what aren't you telling me?"

Neo slowed down. _Well~, the last time we dealt with him, Roman hired some of his goons and they were all beaten to a pulp by a little huntress-in-training. _Neo's tone turned to a growl at the thought of Little Red. _So there's a chance he won't be very keen on helping us. Hopefully we can appeal to his anger at those who caused all the chaos to get his cooperation. Otherwise things could end up very difficult. Just let me handle the transaction. He doesn't need to know about the link we have._

With that final warning, the two continued on until Neo turned to lead them out of the alley. Once on the main street Fen looked past her: He saw what looked to be a club with far too much security to be normal. Guessing that this was their destination, the two strolled up casually until they ended up stopped by one of the thugs.

"Whoa there. Where do you two think you're going?" He placed a hand on his sword he had, trying to be threatening. The two looked at each other, Neo relaying what to say, before turning back to the thug.

"We're here to see Junior. We have business to conduct." Fen told the man in a bored tone. "I'd suggest you let us through. It would be better for all sides if you do." Neo beside him gave the man an innocent smile, but even the thug could sense the terrifying bloodlust behind her expression.

He scrambled away and disappeared into the club, the other thugs on guard duty tensing up at what they had seen. It only took a minute before the same thug came out and quickly ushered them inside; The others thugs glanced warily to each other as the two calmly strolled by them.

Fen grimaced as loud music assailed his sensitive ears upon entering the club. It was largely desolate, save for the few thugs that lottered around. There was a DJ wearing a large cartoon bear head that appeared to watch them carefully as they headed for the bar. Though Neo just strutted around like _she _was the one who owned the place, approaching the bar with a smile.

Among those at the bar was a giant of a man, Fen barely coming up to his shoulder. Even from a distance Fen could tell this man could fight, simply from the way he carried himself. He received a nod from the bartender and turned to see them approach. Fen was only spared a glance before his expression hardened at seeing Neo. No doubt was left in Fen's mind; this was the man they were here to see.

"I expected I'd see you eventually." Junior said in a casual but guarded tone. "If you hadn't suffered the same fate as Roman anyway. I knew he had gotten into something big, but attacking the festival was not what I expected. Though it appears you two ended up as loose ends according to the evidence."

Fen worrily looked at Neo, to his surprise though she remained completely composed. There was a slight frown on her face, and he figured she was forcing her ire at the comment down for the sake of business. Junior even appeared a bit surprised as an eyebrow quirked slightly upwards at the lack of reaction.

Neo took out her scroll and typed a quick message before showing it to Junior. After taking a second to read it he replied, "Business? Last time I did business with you and your late boss _girly, _I had several of my men locked up. The only reason I let you in was I wanted to prevent the commotion that would have ensued from you forcing your way inside."

Another message was typed up and shown to Junior. He took more time reading this one, rereading a few times to make sure. "So the festival was just the _start_? You two really did end up in some deep shit it seems." He frowned, taking a sip of the drink he had behind him. "I can guess what you need from me, but can you afford it?"

Neo reached into the top of her jacket and flashed a few lien cards at Junior. His eyes greedily followed the money before he composed himself with a cough. Neo just smirked before tucking them away. Junior called one of his men over and gave him a list of things to retrieve. Meanwhile he and Neo haggled over the final price of the transaction.

Soon the minion returned carrying a large pack and a map. Junior took the items and unrolled the map at the bar. Neo approached with Fen close behind as Junior explained the route to them.

"Anima is a big place, and even more confusing to travel through without proper preparation. Mistral's transportation system across Anima has always been subpar compared to the other kingdoms, not that you two could use it in any case. This means you two will have to travel on foot. Not many routes are safe to travel, even for experienced huntsmen; though yours will be decidedly _not_ safe. The route used to be popular among smugglers, until losses from grimm dug too deep into profits. Now barely a soul knows it exists, and those that do aren't stupid enough to use it. Still, it _is_ the fastest way to Mistral that doesn't require use of public transport."

Hearing that Neo looked over to Fen, as if to ask his opinion. He was silent for a moment before voicing his thoughts: "With only the two of us we should be able to move quickly. We aren't likely to attract many grimm either. The only real concern is are there towns we can resupply at, or will we have to make-do off the land?"

Junior gave Fen a scrutinizing look before looking back to the map and marking points along the route. "Fair question, but the answer is a little murky. Considering the CCT is down there is no way to keep accurate information. There _should_ be enough settlements for you to resupply through your journey, but there is no guarantee they won't be destroyed by grimm before you get there. Even at best, it will take you six months to get to Mistral this way."

Neo gave Fen a nod, a compliment to his input, before typing on her scroll and showing it to Junior. "Hhha, fine." He replied, and he circled one of the spots he marked as a settlement. "This is your freebie. The place I've marked is one of the largest towns on your way. You'll want to see the local smith there. I can't disclose his origins, but he knows his craft. If you're wanting an edge, he can provide."

With that Junior rolled up the map and shoved it into Neo's hands before throwing the pack at Fen. He replied curtly: "There, business concluded. Hand over the lien and get out." Neo obliged by pulling out the cards she had flashed earlier and tossed them onto the bar. They turned to leave when Junior made one last comment, "When you get to Mistal, because I don't doubt you will, you'll be needing an informant to get you what you want. Just so happens my mentor operates out of there, mother to the twins." He pointed over to two sisters that were lazing about on the other side of the club. "Tell them I sent you and you should at least get an audience. Anything else falls on you."

Neo gave a wave of acknowledgement before she and Fen exited the club, then trekked back across the city to the house they stayed in the night before. The round trip had taken them almost all day, considering they had to traverse the city on foot, and it was dark by the time they arrived. Upon entering the house they each collapsed onto the chair and couch they had talked in the night before. Fen took the time to pull up the pack they had gotten from Junior and inspected its contents.

"Sleeping bags, dishes, survival tools, and other general survival equipment," he said digging through. Looking up at Neo suspiciously he asked, "Ok besides the map, couldn't we have just gotten most of this from a store?"

She glanced over at him before stretching and reclining on the couch. _Yes, most of it we could have. Though the reason I had him include what's in there was mostly because it was convenient. That, and there are a few not _entirely _legal items in there._

At her comment, Fen continued looking through the pack. Eventually, he pulled out a spool of wire and started to examine it; it took him a second but soon realized he knew what it was. "Why do we have dust-infused steel wire? This stuff is only useful in containing grimm."

The room was silent as Fen glared over at Neo, who refused to return his gaze. After a moment Fen just sighed and carefully returned the spool to the pack. "I realize that it is wishful thinking on my part, but I hoped you might have a little more faith in me." Neo visually stiffened at the words but remained silent. "Though I suppose a precaution doesn't hurt though. Who knows, it could very well not be me it needs to get used on. Junior did mention that the way is dangerous. If we are forced to run, having the wire would be good to hinder pursuit."

This got Neo to react and look at Fen with curious eyes. She had fully expected to get much more resentment from him, but instead there was understanding. After he set the pack aside he looked to see Neo still staring at him. "What? Did you expect me to blow up at you over the fact you still don't trust me yet?"

_Well, more so than you did. _Neo replied honestly. Sitting up she played with her hair absentmindedly. _From personal experience, I expected you to resent me at least a little. _

Fen smirked at her embarrassed antics, "Yeah I might have poured my heart out a little last night, but I told you that had no strings attached. We've only known each other for a few days now. This isn't some sort of fairytale where we _magically_ fall for each other because we're both hurting from loss." Neo glared at him for even bringing up the notion of such a thing happening. He ignored it while continuing, "Yes I want there to be mutual trust between us, but that takes time. So while I'm not thrilled, I also can't chastise you for being cautious."

Neo was beginning to understand Fen's character more with his words. It probably had to do with being a team leader at Atlas Academy, but she could tell he was very used to looking at the big picture. She found it a little eerie how many similarities she was finding between him and Roman. While their temperaments were vastly different, with Roman being much more volatile, they both were remarkably capable at understanding others' intentions.

_Thank you_. Neo's words came across as a whisper. Fen simply gave a small nod before preparing to sleep. They both knew they would need to set out immediately upon waking. Junior had mentioned it would take half a year to just cross Anima, but that didn't include how long it would take to get _to_ it.

They'd first need to cross the mountains east of Vale and travel to the coast. That alone would take a few months, since they couldn't go the typical route of going by train. In all, it would probably take close to a year before they would make it to Mistral. Which meant the sooner they started, the better, before winter came and prevented them from crossing the mountains.

Soon the two felt sleep's pull and let it claim them. Thoughts of the days to come worried them, but their rage at those who had taken what was most precious to them would ensure their commitment to their path. With a silent oath, both Neo and Fen fell asleep while eagerly awaiting the morning.

* * *

**Alright everyone, here is where I'd say the introduction officially ends.**

**Now we get into the juicy stuff. All that delicious plot, scrumptious development, and succulent interactions... I think I just made myself hungry.**

**While I'm fixing my empty stomach, make sure to comment, follow, and even favorite if you're feeling generous. It all helps give me motivation to write faster.**

**Stay awesome everyone, WRW out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, hope you all are staying safe and healthy. To help stave off the ever looming boredom I made another chapter for you guys!**

**It is a bit on the shorter side but hopefully that wont be recurring too often. Still I hope you enjoy.**

**Now on with the show!**

* * *

_Click_! The sound of a camera cut through the serenity of the forest trail Fen found himself on; a sound that he had grown very accustomed to lately.

"I swear, how does your scroll have any memory left on it? You must have snapped at least ten thousand pics in the month since we left Vale."

Neo looked up from her latest addition to her nature collection. Cocking her head to the side innocently she replied, _Were you saying something? _

Fen just gave a groan and waved off the faux question. Since Neo had revealed her little hobby of photographing _everything_, he had gotten used to her getting lost in her own little world. It was amusing to him in a way with how she would turn into a completely different person when she saw an opportunity for a nice picture. More than once she had stopped them because the lighting was just 'too perfect' to pass up. There were even a few times when she forced him to take a few pictures of her acting as a model before she would let them continue. Though considering they had made it through the mountains in remarkable time, something Fen attributed to their aura-enhanced bodies, he didn't really mind indulging Neo too much.

Neo had actually opened up quite a bit in their short time together, to the point that most every evening the two would spend their time just talking by the fire before taking turns sleeping. Fen had learned that, despite her appearance, she was actually a year older than himself. Along with her age, she shared fairly common things: her favorite color being pink, favorite food was ice cream, loved Spring for all its flowers, and that she possessed a surprising amount of metal music on her scroll; though still she kept her past to herself.

A few times Neo had to catch herself and switched the topic before revealing anything of note, but it seemed to weigh on her more each time it occured. Still Fen never pressured her, knowing it to be a sensitive subject and that if she wanted to tell him she would. Oddly enough, it was this exact fact that caused Neo's guilt to grow each time it happened; his understanding of her plight only serving to make it worse. She knew that he had a right to know, and after sharing his own past the chances of him judging her were nonexistent.

As though he was aware she was thinking about him, one of Fen's ears pivoted back towards her; an action she wasn't sure was conscious or not. Seeing it almost made her want to giggle, and with masterful quickness she snapped a quick picture of her companion. The sound made his ear twitch before snapping back forward, while Neo saved the picture to a folder she had lovingly titled 'funny dog ears' and she smiled to herself.

Fen's voice cut through her musings, "Get another of your 'great shots'?"

She looked up from her scroll to see him glancing back at her, a bemused look in his eyes. _Something like that, _Neo cryptically replied before returning her attention to the forest around them. He gave her a sceptical look but decided it was in his best interest to not press further. So he too returned his gaze down the forest path and enjoyed the peace of their surroundings.

When evening rolled around the two set up camp and enjoyed a meal of dried rations. Many times they would rest peacefully and prepare to continue in the morning, though tonight was an exception. Since exiting the mountains Fen would occasionally wander off from the camp and disappear for a couple hours until it was time to take shifts sleeping. Neo had asked before what he was doing, to which he always gave the same reply of 'training'.

This in itself wasn't unusual, as in the month they had spent together they had sparred many times. It was something Neo actually enjoyed for the challenge it gave her; their fighting styles contrasted each other perfectly. Her ranged defence was nigh impregnable and her skill at close combat was not matched by many. The challenge for Neo was that Fen didn't possess _any _ranged weaponry and specialized in mid-ranged melee combat with his chains, while also having a very strong close-range defence. This combination made him a uniquely tough opponent and she was honestly glad to have him on _her _side. She had even noticed a sizable increase to her aura due to the constant practice.

What Neo couldn't understand is _what_ kind of training Fen was doing, and why it had to be done alone. Tonight her curiosity couldn't be contained any longer, and she decided that she'd figure out just what kind of training he was doing without her. So after waiting a decent amount of time after Fen left, Neo set off after him. It took her almost half an hour to track him down, she even began shivering slightly from the night air, but eventually she heard the sounds of heavy panting; activating her semblance, Neo stealthed closer towards her goal. It looked like there was a clearing up ahead and she caught a glimpse of Fen kneeling when she felt something was off.

_It's _too _cold. _

The realization made her stop in her tracks; there was only a single thing she knew that could drop the temperature of a place so drastically: the Omega. She could feel her knees start to buckle at the memory of the beast and had to support herself with a tree for a moment.

_Has he been struggling with memories of his team again? _Neo thought to herself, remembering the first time he nearly transformed after saving her. _Or is this something else entirely? _Her curiosity demanded her to find out, even if her legs barely responded to her commands. So leaning on each tree she could, Neo edged closer until she had a clear view of the clearing. It took all her will to not let her illusion shatter at the scene before her.

Fen was on his hands and knees panting with a ten meter ring of frost coating the grass around him. Neo flinched when he slammed his fist into the ground and growled, the sound reverberating through her even while so far away. He cursed to himself and she caught a glimpse through his hair of his eyes glowing menacingly.

"Shit! You're meant to be a part of _ME_, not the other way around!" He slammed his fist into the earth again, his aura flickering from the impact. "That craving! What is it!?"

Swirls of black particles began to fill the air around him. "There is something you desire from me, but what I need to know is..." The black blizzard spun faster, the ring of frost creeping out farther. Throwing his head back Fen screamed to the air, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?"

The blizzard collapsed on Fen, an explosive clap from sudden vacuum shook both Neo and the trees. Neo shielded her eyes from the blast of arctic wind that followed just after, and part of her really didn't want to open them; but open them she did and her breath hitched at what she saw. Standing in Fen's place was the giant beast that haunted every one of Neo's nightmares.

The Omega stood in the middle of the clearing like a nightmarish statue. It sniffed the air as though searching for something, before finally turning towards Neo's direction. Even with her illusion still present, the Omega's glowing blue eyes stopped directly on her. Every instinct of Neo's told her to flee, but her body refused to obey. Her heart was pounding so loud in her chest that everything else was drowned out. Yet even the sound of that faded as the Omega raised a single claw and pointed directly at her. Opening its maw, a solitary word reached Neo's ears:

"_**GIRL.**_"

The sound of shattering glass drowned everything out as Neo's world went black, and for what felt like only a brief few moments her only company was an endless void. With only a blink of her eyes, color was restored to Neo's vision; only to see glimpses of stars between a canopy of leaves. Bolting upright, Neo spun around frantically before she came to the realization she was back at their campsite.

Fen looked up from casually poking at their campfire to see her awake. His voice was teasing as he caught her attention: "Ah, finally woke up huh? You must have been tired if you couldn't even wait for me to come back from training before nodding off."

_What?_ Was all Neo could manage as her brain tried to put itself back together.

"I came back from training and you were already fast asleep." He told her, before continuing on in a chiding manner. "I know we've been lucky to not come across any grimm so far, but you really should wait until I can keep guard before you pass out."

_But… but I didn't? _Neo stuttered out as she recalled the last thing she remembered. The memory of the Omega seeing right through her illusion and calling her out causing her to lock up, her eyes even flashing white for a moment.

Fen noticed the sign of fear and asked in a gentle tone, "Another nightmare? Want to talk about it?"

The words caused Neo to snap out of the memory and look at Fen. Nightmare? Was what she remembered all just a dream her fear had whipped up? That didn't feel right, but at the same time Neo had no memory of what happened. She shook her head to clear the jumble of questions that were racing through it and replied.

_I'm… fine. Just tired right now, would you mind if I went back to sleep?_

Fen said with a small smile, "Sure, I'll wake you in a while."

Neo turned over and faced away from Fen, replaying the events before her blackout in her mind. Without anything else to go by, a dream seemed to be the most logical explanation for what Neo experienced; but at the same time something told her that wasn't correct. Still, she _was _legitimately tired and decided that rest would be the best thing for the moment.

Before long Fen could hear Neo's breathing even out as she fell asleep. He let out an explosive sigh as he slumped down, thankful she hadn't decided to push further. He realized they both had not been truthful just then, but took it over the alternative.

Reality was that he had seen her illusion break as she collapsed while in the Omega. He had instantly transformed back and rushed over to her, thankfully only to find that she had fainted. He had hoped that his little fib would be able to keep her from asking questions for a while, and was glad that it had played out in his favor. Fen was well aware of her fear of the Omega and felt it was best to keep her in the dark until he obtained better mastery of his semblance.

What he was still trying to figure out was the meaning behind the Omega's actions. Even with her illusion hiding her, Fen had been able to 'see' her aura; that was something he vaguely recalled noticing when he had first met her as the Omega. When he had heard about the incense she had been given, he figured that was the cause; but tonight would prove otherwise. Was it a trait unique to the Omega that he had somehow been granted access to, or something that only applied to Neo? Fen was getting tired of all the unknowns that came with the Omega.

Though what was truly troubling was what the Omega had done when he had transformed. The word he had spoken wasn't just that he was being spied on, it was the answer to the question he had asked before he transformed. For some reason, the Omega wanted Neo. In what way Fen had no idea but due to the fact that the Omega was a grimm, his guesses weren't particularly cheery.

While lost in his musings his ears caught the snap of a branch. Turning in its direction, Fen's eyes searched the darkness for the cause. It wasn't much of a surprise to find the glowing red eyes of a grimm staring back at him about fifty meters away; an ursa major. He felt a growl rise in the back of his throat as he carefully reached for his weapon. A grimm was the perfect stress relief for him at the moment; however, what happened next confused him to no end.

The usra simply turned and started to walk around him. It kept a constant distance away as Fen kept his eyes on it, but it didn't even seem concerned. When it reached the opposite side of the camp, the red eyes turned away and disappeared into the forest; leaving Fen dumbfounded at its actions. Grimm didn't ignore humans and faunus, they were natural enemies and would always attack on sight! Yet, just before his eyes, that was exactly what Fen had just witnessed. He was still having trouble believing that something as strong as an ursa major would walk away; it hadn't even growled at him!

Suddenly a realization hit him like a train; the reason they hadn't seen a single grimm in the past month, was because they were avoiding them! Lesser grimm probably gave them an even wider birth which was why they had never seen one. It was probably blind luck that the ursa major had decided to wander their way, strong enough to get this close before choosing to divert its path around them. This just brought Fen back to the question of _why_?

The only logical reason he could possibly think of was the Omega, but he had never experienced this kind of treatment from grimm when he had been in Atlas. He supposed it was possibly because of the training he was doing that he was releasing the Omega's essence more. Though that was more just an uneducated guess based on the limited information of the current situation. Still, while not likely completely correct, Fen knew that it probably did play a part in some way.

Like usual, he felt the Omega stir in response to his thoughts; though unlike a month ago he didn't immediately force it down: it was almost like a cloak falling over him as he felt the presence bare down on him. Raising a single hand to his face he could see the faint blue glow that came from his eyes, yet he wasn't afraid. He had come to realize this was similar to when _he _saw through the eyes of the Omega when in its form. It had no real power, but it still unnerved him with letting it have such free reign.

Chancing a glance over at Neo, Fen felt the core of his being _throb _as the object of the Omega's interest entered his vision. With the Omega looking through him he noticed a pink glow around Neo, her aura. Again he wondered if he could use this power on more than only her, but that first required him to control it. A shiver from her let him know that the air was affected by the Omega's presence and he had figured he had given it enough freedom. Letting out a low growl, the pressure eased before finally the Omega's presence receded back into his subconscious; the glow of Neo's aura becoming invisible again without the Omega's sight.

Fen's body went slack as he sat down, the exertion from his earlier training and the events from just then proving too much. Tossing another log into the fire, he did his best to stave off his exhaustion until he could wake Neo. Even if they wouldn't apparently be attacked by grimm, he couldn't be sure the effect extended to wild animals. So he remained vigilant while distracting himself from more worries of the Omega.

Thankfully he had help in that he could look forward to the fact that they should arrive at a village within the next few days. The stress from the outdoors and his own training gave him a strong craving for a bath and a nice bed; he could only imagine that Neo felt the same, if not more so than himself. He knew both of them had dealt with substantially worse conditions than camping in the wilderness for a month, but that didn't mean they were enjoying it either. Reminded of the cold ground he was on, Fen grubbled to himself at getting his hopes up too early.

Neo rolled in her sleep and faced towards the fire, allowing for Fen to see her usual impish expression replaced with one of serenity; whatever interest the Omega had with her he simply couldn't fathom. He knew that for himself, he had learned to enjoy being around her in their short time together. She reminded him of his team with her various tendencies: the way she would make bad jokes like Rema, her joy when enjoying her hobbies like Sena, and the air of maturity that would be present when they sparred reminded him very much of Thrud. He supposed that all was really due to his grief and that his mind was simply trying to ease the pain by finding similarities in his new companion, but he'd take it for now. He was well aware of how different Neo was to any of his lost family, and how she much more reminded Fen of himself.

Even if he had managed to move on from his dark past, it still was something that shaped the person he was now. If he hadn't decided he wanted to learn about his semblance and instead just embrace the darkness of the Omega, he could quite easily imagine his life falling deeper into the underworld like Neo's had. There were many scenarios that would have taken his life in drastically different directions, most of them with the likely ending of him being found in a ditch one day. Neo had the fortune to be taken in and trained to take care of herself, eventually sharpening her skills to the point that even huntsmen would be envious of her prowess; it reminded him very much of what happened after he wormed his way into Atlas Academy. The similarities were uncanny.

Their journey had only just begun, and wasn't likely to end when they reached Mistral. Neo had told him what she could about the abilities of those they were after and he honestly wasn't looking forward to fighting someone with _magic_, especially since they should be stronger than when Neo had last seen them. From what Neo knew of this Salem character, she had more people to call upon than those Neo had met; which only added more unknowns in the way of their revenge. This was part of the reason Fen was working so intensely to gain better control over the Omega, so that they had a trump card to use when the time came.

Looking back to his sleeping companion Fen could only let out an annoyed sigh. He was tired and decided that figuring out the Omega's cryptic desire could wait for later. Figuring that Neo deserved just a little more sleep before he made her take over, he muttered a single phrase to himself:

"You're lucky you're cute when asleep."

* * *

**And there we go! Another chapter down and plenty to go.**

**I hope the chapter was able to relieve some of that tedious free time of yours. While I write these stories for myself, I do aim to entertain and make it just as enjoyable for you all to read. **

**I wish I could release more often than I do but life is rarely so accommodating. Still I will do my best to release at lease once a month and keep this story going through where volume 7 ended. Volume 8 will likely come and go before I even get to the volume 7 storyline in this story but I will keep writing as long as I can keep the ideas aflowing. Til next time everyone.**

**Stay awesome, WRW out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anddddd we got another one! **

**I'm very happy to bring everyone this chapter, I hope you all enjoy as this much as I did writing it. Also have a special surprise for everyone, but I think I'll wait to reveal it at the end of the chapter. So make sure to read everyone.**

**With that, on with the show!**

* * *

Low murmuring filled the inn over the soft patter of rain, patrons enjoying their dinner or a drink with friends; a somber day of townsfolk trying not to worry about the future since the fall of Beacon Academy, and Vale's weakened state. Upon hearing the door to the establishment open the murmuring ceased, all eyes on the two hooded strangers that decided to wander in. The difference in the two's height made it seem like a parent and child had entered, but that did little to assuage the tension in the air from their arrival.

The two tiredly staggered towards the innkeeper's desk, causing the murmuring of the inn to return but more subdued than previously. Travelers had become a rarity since the tragedy that occurred during the Vytal Festival, and any new faces brought with them a sense of unease for the townsfolk's quiet lifestyle. Eyes were still trained on the two and the few old huntsmen of the village made sure their weapons were close by as the two talked to the innkeeper.

The travelers seemed, to their credit, too tired to care about the numerous glares that were being directed at them from every direction. Their cloaks were completely soaked from the storm, indicating that they had been caught in it probably a fair distance away from town. The innkeeper gave them a passive look as they walked up to his desk, the only person able to see the exhaustion on their expressions. Their shared silver hair and blue eyes told him they were related in some way.

"Good evening, do you happen to have any rooms to spare, Sir? Preferably with two beds." The tall man's polite tone surprised the brawny innkeeper, causing his tensions to ease just slightly.

The innkeeper made sure to keep his gruff voice firm but professional as he answered, "We do, but I'm afraid that all my two-bed rooms are occupied. But I'll rent two singles for you and your daughter for the same price."

A quick but calm hand was placed on the short girl's shoulders as the man replied, "One room for me and my _elder sister_ will do just fine. How much do we owe?"

The innkeeper raised a brow at the remark but a glance at the girl's body language told him to drop it, "Two hundred lien." He answered.

Without another word the man passed him the requested amount and the innkeeper in return produced a key from his desk and handed it to the man. The two turned and walked away as the innkeeper muttered to himself. "Why do I feel like that fella just prevented me from losing a limb?"

The two went to their room without delay, and once they were finally behind closed doors they dropped their drenched cloaks revealing the haggard forms of Fen and a disguised Neo. Letting go of her illusion with a spectacle of pink shards cascading over her form, Neo flopped down on the decently large bed they had received with their room, only to be grabbed by the ankle and dragged off the bed and sent sprawling to the floor.

Popping up, she sent a piercing glare at her companion but Fen showed no remorse, simply replying to her look by explaining, "You're wet. Go take a shower and change into something dry if you want to lay on the bed."

He could hear the grumbled murmuring in his mind as Neo got up and stalked over to the bathroom door. _You're lucky I'm too wet, sore, and tired to get you back for that right now. _She shot at him before slamming the door shut, and the sound of the shower being turned on soon after. A small smile reached Fen's lips as he just shook his head. Ringing out his clothes as best he could, Fen decided to go back to the dining area and grab some food while Neo cleaned up, figuring she wouldn't be done anytime soon.

Upon reentering the dining area several looks were shot his way but he paid them no mind as he sat down at the edge of the bar. Before long a stout older woman came up on the other side of the bar with a warm smile: "My, what lovely ears you have. We don't see many faunus around these parts. What can I get for you this rainy evening?"

The unexpected compliment blindsided him for a moment but Fen returned the kind smile with one of his own, "Something warm please, preferably with some meat in it."

"Sure thing. I've got a bowl of beef stew that has your name on it." She said with a wink and turned around towards the kitchen. Fen noticed the small deer's tail that stuck out just below the knot of her apron as she left with his order. With a glance he caught the innkeeper's gaze who happened to be looking over at him, and he saw the man give him a small nod of recognition before returning to whatever he had been doing.

While he let his sore muscles relax he heard the sound of someone approaching behind him. He nearly moved his hand towards his weapons when the stranger came into his peripheral and claimed the seat next to him. He brought with him a mug of strong alcohol, and from the way he slightly swayed it wasn't his first. The man was old, wrinkled, and his hair white from age; yet there was a presence around the man that told Fen there was more to him than what his appearance suggested.

In a murmur that Fen was sure only he could hear, the man said to him: "You're hiding quite the interesting thing there youngin, and I don't mean your fancy tech."

Fen was sure all his hair stood on end at the man's words. Turning his gaze ever so slowly he looked over to the old codger. The man seemed to pay his glare no mind as he took another swig of his mug. Just as Fen went to ask him what he meant, the innkeeper's wife returned with his meal.

Setting it down she addressed the old man, "Azul, you better not be causing this nice young boy any trouble." He just gave a groan and thrust his mug towards her. "You just wanted another? You still got some there." The old man looked down at his drink before quickly finishing it off and then thrusting the empty mug forward again.

The lady just shook her head and took the mug, not bothered by the old man's manners. Fen watched the exchange with interest before speaking up. "What's up with him?"

Returning with two mugs and setting one in front of Fen she answered "Old Azul? Ah he's just someone that we keep comfortable here, kind of the old wise man of our town; if anything he said was intelligible." She laughed to herself. "But he has a good taste in drink. That one in front of you is on the house, to help you relax from the storm."

He nodded his thanks before looking back at the old man beside him, the lady's words seeming to go against what he was sure he heard when the old man sat down. The old man just seemed to enjoy his drink before turning his head just enough for Fen to see his eyes; and nearly wasted his drink as he saw the glassy stare that looked back at him. Fen's reaction made the old man grin, something that only the two of them could see, as he murmured out again so low that only Fen could hear.

"They think I'm mad, but the best way to protect yourself is to make others think you're helpless." He took a much more controlled sip and appeared to sit a little straighter as he continued. "I'm an old huntsman, I've seen things that would break most; these eyes might not work anymore, but that's only let me see more than I ever imagined."

Fen hummed from a bite of his meal before discreetly asking, "What does that have to do with me?"

Old Azul let out a wheezing laugh into his mug, attracting a few looks before they all went back at realizing who made the sound. "I see auras boy, thousands in my years, but none like when I look into you." Fen tensed but let the old man continue. "It's a very nice silver color, but there's this void in you. Aura flows, it never stops, and it comes from within; except where it comes from for you looks like a black hole... like looking at a grimm."

Fen glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, gripping his utensil so hard it started to deform, "What is it you're trying to say, old man?"

The click of a hammer caught his attention and Fen looked down to see the old man had a pistol aimed at him under the counter. "Just calm down now youngin, no need to get so uppity." Fen let out a low growl but went back to his meal to avoid suspicion. Satisfied, the old man hid away his gun and kept on, "I looked at you when you first walked in and I thought something was eating your aura. I was going to warn you but then got a better look when I came up here. It's more like you're _making _something with your aura."

Nearly gagging on his drink, Fen was sent into a violent coughing fit at the man's words. The innkeeper's wife looked over with concern but saw Old Azul seem to, in her eyes, instinctively react to the coughing beside him and pat the young man next to him on the back until his coughing settled. When Fen gave her a look saying he was fine she went back to taking care of the other patrons at the other end of the bar.

Finally calmed down a bit, Fen heard the old man continue, "It's like your aura is so tightly balled up in a cocoon around whatever is in you that it looks pitch black to even my eyes. Many people find out parts to their semblance they never knew over time, but it was always there. Yours is _growing_, and it might keep doing so for the rest of your life." The man discreetly poked Fen in the side, "Take care of it. You're feeding it your soul. Make sure it's eating nice things or it might not be something good that comes out of it."

The old man's words confused Fen who quietly asked, "What do you mean by 'nice things'? The thing in me isn't exactly something that came from sunshine and rainbows."

"Emotions, boy!" Old Azul hissed out, like he was chastising a child. "Reading aura is like having an announcer for how a person feels. I can _see _the hurt and rage within you, but I also see there is something almost like love that is trying to contend in that tempest of an aura you have. Right now that's what seems to be feeding the cocoon; make sure it stays that way."

Fen was about to argue with the man when the codger knocked back the rest of his drink and stood up. Back to the drunken persona he started with, the old man staggered off making incoherent ramblings the whole way. Left staring after him for a few moments, Fen eventually turned back to his meal and silently pondered the old man's words as he ate.

Once he was finished he nursed the drink that he had been given, letting the intoxicating liquid numb his senses slightly before he was forced to deal with the implications of what the man had told him. Leaving some lien, Fen made his way back to his room sullenly.

Upon entering, he saw that Neo had finished her shower and was sitting on the bed in a light pink nightgown brushing her long hair. Free of the muck and grime of the last month her skin almost looked to glow in the fluorescent light of the room, still a slightly flushed pink from the heat of the shower. She opened her eyes at hearing the door shut to see Fen staring at her. She looked at him with a bit of concern at seeing his slightly flushed face and asked:

_Are you ok? Should I be worried about the food here?_

Hearing her words snapped Fen out of his daze as he hurriedly replied, "N-no. Food's fine, ask for the beef stew if you want something. I'm going to clean up."

Quick as he could, he grabbed a change of clothes and entered the bathroom, closing the door forcefully behind him. Leaning against the wood Fen muttered to himself, "Why the hell does she have a dress like that with her on a journey like this? And why is my heart racing like this at seeing her in it?"

_**'Something almost like love.'**_

The old man's words rang in his head, but with a quick shake he shoved them down. Doing anything he could to distract himself, he shed his damp clothes and turned on the shower. Trying to process his own feelings, he muttered to himself as the near scalding water worked through his tangled mass of hair.

"I'm nice to Neo. We have a lot of things in common. We work well together. She's funny. I've enjoyed our last month together." Fen listed the good, before turning to the bad. "But she still doesn't trust me to tell me about her past. She tried to spy on me. She's greatly afraid of the Omega. And I'm just using her as an emotional crutch to deal with those I've lost… aren't I? I can't have genuine feelings for someone so soon after losing my family." Fen told himself adamantly, "It's irrational."

_**'That's what seems to be feeding the cocoon, make sure it stays that way.'**_

"What would _you_ know, old man?" Fen growled to himself. "This _thing _in me only wants my hatred and pain, there's no way it's going to change. Otherwise it would have with my years in Atlas Academy; those were the days I was actually happy and filled with positive emotion. I just have to tame it, then she won't have to be afraid of me anym— "

The words coming out of his own mouth caused him to stagger into the back of the shower. Like a fog had finally lifted from his mind, Fen was overcome by the realization of what had driven his desire to control his semblance. With it came a churning in his gut at what felt like betrayal to his team. He fell to his knees, the water obscuring his tears as he choked out. "Why? Why does _she _make me want to do this when the thought never crossed my mind with them? Why do I want to protect her this much?"

While Fen suffered in the storm of his inner turmoil, Neo had eaten and returned to the room. Dropping her disguise, she was quite pleased that her semblance made it so she didn't have to change out of her nightwear as it allowed her to simply flop onto the bed at her return. Hearing that the shower was still going, she shrugged to herself and went over to the nightstand. Resting on it was Roman's hat where she had made sure to place it to get it out of the messy pack it had forced to be in during their journey.

Picking it up, Neo held it as she sat on the bed. With practiced ease she spun the hat by the edge of its rim on the tip of her finger before landing it on her head, an old trick she'd do whenever she'd swipe it from Roman. Just doing the motions again were enough for tears to prickle at the corners of her eyes. A quick sniffle later, Neo took off the hat and carefully set it back on the nightstand. One last look at the precious object made up Neo's mind about something she had put many hours of sleepless deliberation into; tonight was the night that she needed to tell Fen about her past.

Hearing the water stop, Neo's insecurities skyrocketed as she pulled her knees to her chest and waited for Fen to come out. Not trusting herself to follow through if she saw him, she lowered her head when she heard the door click. If she had been looking, Neo would have seen the hollow look in his eyes before he came and sat on the edge of the bed with his back to her and maybe reconsidered what she was about to do. Instead, she decided to get this over with.

_I never knew my parents. _Neo felt the bed shift slightly but Fen remained silent as she continued. _My earliest memories were of the orphanage I was given to just after I was born. It wasn't a bad place, not at first anyway. The madam was this little old lady and everyone adored her, myself included. She'd make sure everyone was clothed, fed, and happy. I remember I was always so shy and I'd follow her around with one hand holding onto the hem of her dress. _

The image of a tiny Neo hiding shyly behind a grandmother figure tugged at the corner's of Fen's lips but it was soon lost as Neo continued. _I was maybe four years old when I was able to recognize a person who came once a year to the orphanage. A fat old man in fancy clothes who always brought gifts and treats, everyone would count down the days until he'd show up; it was like a holiday for us. And everytime he came he'd pick a kid to come live with him and we all thought it was like the best present ever if that could be us._

_When I was six I learned the man lived in Atlas. I read picture books and saw photos of it and that became a dream of mine to be picked by him and go live in that dazzling floating city. For an entire year I worked and worked on being more outgoing, lively, and even begged the madam for a pretty dress to wear for when he next came, to be someone that would catch _his _eye. _The bite in her words at her last mention of the man sent a chill down Fen's spine.

_The madam played along, got me a no-doubt _very _expensive little yellow dress that sparkled, and I kept it just for when he'd come just after my seventh birthday; to this day I can't stand that _stupid _color because of that dress. _The vitriol in her words made Fen want to stop her story there, to prevent her from reliving this past with the inevitable words that were to come; but he didn't.

_It worked, I was flirty and cute and just this little ball of sunshine the entire time he was around. Everyone was jealous by how much attention he gave me, hating that I had stolen the spotlight for myself. When he went to go talk to the madam at the end of his visit, nobody thought I wasn't going to be taken away to go live like a princess. I was so proud of myself I could help but eavesdrop on his conversation with the madam, that's when I found out the truth…_

Almost like a recording, Fen started to hear a different voice projected into his mind, one of a portly man.

**"—'s very nice, you did an excellent job with that little dress you got her. She'll make just a perfect addition to my collection; but can we do something about that voice of her's? It grates on my refined ears so **_**dreadfully**_**. You can have it removed can't you?"**

Fen had to suppress the Omega with all his training as he listened, but that didn't prevent the blood that dripped from his palms as he clenched his fists.

_I couldn't comprehend what I had just heard, so I revealed myself to ask about what I just heard like the idiotic child I was. The madam just smiled sweetly at me as the man I considered my ticket to being a princess, cringed at my apparently _horrible _voice. After I had asked my flurry of puzzled questions the Madam calmly walked over to me and I blacked out as she said something I don't remember._

_The next thing I knew, I woke up with a blinding light in my eyes while strapped to a metal table as several people were preparing to operate on me. I wasn't conscious for long as I was soon knocked back out with gas when a nurse noticed I was awake. As I lost consciousness, my confused, panicked screams were the last sound that ever left my mouth. When I next woke up, I was in a strange room with a burning pain in my throat and bandages around my neck. _

_Each breath was like fire as my breathing became erratic, trying to understand what had happened to me; In the moment, I was so relieved when _he _opened the door. 'Here to rescue me' I so naively thought that I even started to run to him, until I noticed the look on his face. _The bed started to shake slightly, but Fen wasn't sure if it was caused by him or Neo as she continued. _The cruel grin he had plastered on his mug stopped me cold as I truly saw him for what seemed like the first time. _

Fen wanted to speak, but he didn't trust what would come out if he tried to comfort Neo at the moment. Neo peeked up to see Fen's hair and ears bristling at her story, something that made her smile slightly, but with no other motion from him, she continued. _I know you're well familiar that semblances can be brought out in moments of extreme stress and emotion; it was the same for me. Terrified by the look that was being directed towards me, I stumbled back and fell down. Unknowingly, I activated my semblance and left a copy of myself still standing._

_It was weird staring at the back of my own head as I sat there. Not understanding what was going on, but his gaze was focused on my copy and his breathing was maniacal as he slowly approached. In reflex, I threw my arms up in fear and saw my copy do the same; it was then the idea for my escape came to me. I threw my arms towards the corner of the room and saw my copy run to the corner and cower, bringing _his _attention with it. With it being my only chance I dashed out of the room and heard the sound of breaking glass soon after I cleared the door. I was barely down the hallway when I heard the roar of rage that followed, but I was already free at that point. Not daring to slow down until I couldn't run anymore, I exited a warehouse somewhere in the industrial part of downtown Vale._

_I don't remember anyone trying to chase me, but all that ran through my mind was that nowhere was safe, that anyone who found me would just take me back to _them_. So I stayed away from people, hid in alleyways and boxes and scrounged for anything I could. I couldn't rely on my semblance considering I didn't even know what a semblance _was _at the time. Instead I stole what I could from the back of restaurants and food stands. Occasionally when I would almost get caught I'd activate my semblance subconsciously and the illusion that would get caught and shatter almost instantly would disorient my pursuers long enough for me to escape. That's how my life continued for several months, most nights too cold and hungry to actually manage to fall asleep. But that all changed the day __**he**_ _found me._

_**Well now, aren't you just the most curious little thing? **_Somehow, even though he had never met the man in person, Fen knew this was the voice of one Roman Torchwick.

_I was in a box when he found me, starved, delirious, and practically feral, but also too terrified that someone had found me to react let alone try to run away. Funny enough, in my delirium, with his white suit and red hair I thought a walking talking candle had found me._ Neo recounted the memory with a little giggle. _He reached in to grab me and I was about to try and bite his fingers off when I heard him say to me:_

_**What gorgeous eyes you have. And your hair, it reminds me of my favorite dessert.**_

_Even before I had my semblance I could change my eyes between pink, brown, and white; back at the orphanage it was the target for any and all teasing I suffered, it was why I was so shy. But __**he**_ _had called them beautiful, and even complimented my hair, which wasn't nearly so nice as I keep it now; all the colors used to be all tangled together. His words were just enough to keep me from biting his hand off. _

_His hand stopped in front of me and just waited there. Hesitantly, I took his hand and he brought me out of the box. I remember looking into his emerald eyes and just _feeling _like I could trust him. He took me back to his hideout and cleaned me up, after which he gave me a meal; and by the broken moon, I ate so much I'm surprised my stomach didn't burst. _Neo laughed, this part of her story easing Fen's rage enough to no longer need to force the Omega down.

_He brushed my hair for me and separated it out so it's like you see it today. Never once did I feel scared or threatened when I was with Roman, everything he did for me was kind; even my name was a gift from him. Shocking you might think, but yes my name hasn't always been after ice cream. _Neo saw Fen's ears pen to his head and she softly laughed in response.

_I still remember when I tried to say thank you for my new name, only for nothing to come out. His smile didn't falter but his eyes contained emotions I didn't comprehend at the time. With no means to communicate, seeing as I had never been taught to read or write, my early days with Roman were very rough; but he made sure to teach me, making sure I could take care of myself. After I finally did learn how to write, he rewarded me with my very own scroll; I had never been so happy with a gift that hugged him for the first time, before running off to my room to try out my new tech. I was around nine by this point._

_Never did he try to hide the nature of how he came to possess so many expensive things from me, and being the kid that had already been forced to steal to survive, I didn't question it. He took care of me and I helped him how I could, but that didn't mean much until I was twelve. Roman thought it'd be best to unlock my aura and teach me about semblances. After hearing him explain what it was, I managed to show off my ability and oh his face! _Neo devolved into a fit of giggles. _I could almost hear the k-ching sound go off in his brain at seeing my wonderful semblance._

_It took practice and lots of hard work, years of it. The training Roman subjected me to was ruthless, and I didn't come out of it all unscathed. I was even forced to kill for the first time when I was fourteen, some random thug that made the mistake of mugging the wrong girl. It came to the point when I was sixteen that I was actually better in combat than Roman and it was then that he started to regard me as more than the little girl he had adopted so many years ago. To the point that I was no longer just his minion or daughter; I was his partner in crime._

Fen's voice finally came to him as he felt the need to ask, "What about the orphanage, and _him_?"

Neo felt touched when she heard the venom in his voice over her past, especially knowing that his own wasn't an easy one. _After I was capable of communicating with Roman he had asked me about my past. When I told him the story he had looked into where I came from and found several things. The orphanage I was from was home only to orphans that came from no background, 'ghost children' if you will, like myself. The madam was actually a well-known human trafficker who sold her orphans off to just about anyone that was willing to pay the right price. _He _was an Atlesian noble who had a history of pedophilia and abuse; his 'toys' breaking after only a couple years. He was her most prominent buyer and their history was long before I had even been born._

_It was probably the most 'good' that Roman ever did when he dismantled their operation and anyone with ties to them, including the surgeons that took my voice. He made sure any children made it to proper orphanages and made sure that my tormentors suffered for everything; I didn't even know he did it until several years later. I brought it up about wanting to make them suffer when I was capable of taking my revenge for myself; and he told me 'oh them? Sorry, I already killed them ages ago'. I was so mad that he never told me that I didn't talk to him for weeks._

Even if Fen would forever view Roman as a criminal, hearing that made him wish he had actually met the man. But there was still one thing Neo hadn't spoken on, "And the… telepathy?"

_No idea. One day when I was eighteen, I was grumbling to myself that Roman ran out of ice cream and he called out with 'Pipe down! I'll get you your damn ice cream'. I was so shocked it took me over a minute to realize what had happened; to say it was a surprise to both of us would be an understatement. _Neo concluded.

The two sat in silence for a time, Neo letting Fen process all she had told him. When he didn't respond after a time her anxiety began to fester, her fears at his reaction growing more irrational by the second. These abated somewhat when she finally saw him nod his head, but struck again with renewed intensity when he stood up and said to her:

"I'll be getting another room for tonight. See you in the morning."

_WHAT!? _Neo's head jerked up from her balled up form. Her mind beginning to interpret his statement in a plethora of ways, and none of them good. _So that's it!? I pour my soul to you, let you know my darkest secret, and suddenly I'm some broken doll you can't stand to be in the same room as!? _She reached out to grab him, when he spun around to face her.

"THAT NOT IT!" Fen roared, his eyes blazing blue. Neo shrunk back at his force of his words, her eyes turning white and staying that way as she couldn't stop herself from quivering.

Seeing this, the glow of Fen's eyes extinguished in an instant and he staggered back into the wall. Realizing what he had done, Fen quickly turned and grabbed his pack before hurriedly heading towards the door. His hand was on the handle when he felt Neo slam into his back and wrap her trembling arms around him in a grip that refused to budge.

_Don't leave me alone! _He heard her shout into his brain, all the while letting out breathless sobs into his shirt. _Be angry, shout, break things, I don't care! Just… don't leave me here by myself. _

Her tears tore at Fen's heart as he tried to make sense of his own whirlwind of emotions, each one more confusing and painful than the last. When he finally calmed his own self-hatred enough he said softly, "I need time to think, Neo." Gently he pried away the hands around his middle as he continued, "And it has nothing to do with what you told me tonight. I would never think less of you, and you are in no way broken; but I'm confused about what I feel when I think about you, and being near you right now just makes it impossible to figure out. So please give me some space, until I can parse these chaotic emotions."

Neo's arms dropped to her sides as she slumped to the ground, no more will to stop him. Silently she picked herself up with her head hung low, her hair cascading down around her and obscuring her face as she walked back to the bed. Fen looked back at her feeling like a knife was twisting in his gut. As he turned back around and turned the handle to leave he heard Neo say one thing before he left.

_You owe me._

His reply was soft, it was all he could muster at that moment as he left the room. "...Yeah."

* * *

**WRW**

**Say hi to everyone Yon.**

_**Drags out.**_

**Yonder**

**Eep!**

**WRW**

**Oh come on, nothing to be scared of.**

**Yonder**

**H-hi, everyone! **

**WRW**

**Yon has been doing the editing on this from the beginning. Cleaning up my occasional typo and giving me first impressions (Usually just enthusiastic squeeing. That's what I get for employing a shipper), and I felt it was time she was made known. You'll be hearing from her from now on and I can't be more glad to have her helping me with this.  
**

**I hope everyone liked learning about Neo's past. Fen has a lot to think about and the result should be quite interesting. Remember to follow and fav so you don't miss any chapter releases, and drop a review to let Yon know how awesome she is.**

**Stay awesome everyone, WRW (And Yonder!) out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WRW**

**Well... This took longer than expected.  
**

**Yonder**

**The world is kinda going up in flames.**

**WRW**

**Eh, true. Anyway though, sorry for the wait everyone. This chapter was both a challenge to write and life is also seemed to want to get in the way at every opportunity. It's a little shorter than what I hoped to write but dragging it out any more would have been worse in my opinion. So I hope you enjoy this Neo centric chapter and look forward to the next one.**

* * *

_You owe me._

...

They were the last words Neo spoke to Fen, or more accurately, the last words she got a response to since two weeks ago.

Those two weeks became agonizing days of silence and depression for Neo as she was largely ignored by the only person that could provide her with any true companionship. Each day causing the ever looming question to grow more uncertain: 'Will he speak to me today?'

Fen always kept a fair distance between them, the occasional hushed mutterings reaching her ears but when she'd ask what he was saying he'd instantly shut down and cease speaking for the rest of the day. The only time she was ever allowed to close the distance between them was when they set up camp for the night, but even then Fen made sure to stay on the opposite side of the fire they'd make. Occasionally Neo would get an answer out of him in the form of a nod or shake of his head, but it was usually only about the food they ate or how long much progress they had made towards the next town; which incidentally, they were a mere week away from reaching the next town.

The strangest part of the last two weeks had been the fact that they had not been bothered once by grimm, and Neo knew well enough her own mental state alone should have brought _something_ near them. After the first week she had realized that reason most likely lay with Fen and the Omega inside him, but since he refused to speak to her, she had no way of confirming her suspicions.

Winter was beginning to set in on the land of Vale, and each day it felt as though the bite of the wind grew more chilling. With their auras it wasn't much of an issue for their health, but that still did not make it pleasant to endure. This was simply sinking Neo's mood ever lower as she glared into the back of Fen's skull as he walked ahead of her; a gust of wind causing her to shiver as she thought to herself:

_He asked me to give him space, but I don't think I would have agreed if I knew he would have become this distant because of it. Even with the occasional times I _do _catch his gaze, he looks away in what seems like shame… but who is that shame for? _

Neo couldn't help the small growl in her throat as she thought back to that night. _Something happened back in that village before I told him about my past. Looking back, he was already acting strange when he had come out from the shower; but I was too focused on my own nervousness to take notice at the time. Considering his reaction after hearing about my past, and the words he said, I can't be sure he would have told me even if I had asked him about it; he most likely would have pushed whatever it was down and acted like nothing happened. By that logic, it's probably better that he's doing whatever he needs to now and not there not be a mental break during a time when our lives are in danger._

… _at the same time I'm getting _very _tired of talking to myself for weeks on end._

Left with her own thoughts, Neo tried to distract herself from focusing on Fen for a few moments and choosing instead to gaze at the scenery around them. But try as she might, everything seemed plain and uninteresting to her critical eyes, there was simply nothing that struck her photographer's spirit that was worth raising her scroll to capture. It didn't take long before she found herself once again staring back at Fen.

_Well that passed all of, _she peered down at her scroll, _one minute? Ugh, this feels like cruel and unusual punishment to myself rather than respecting his wishes. If it really is shame that he's feeling, then what could it possibly be towards? _

Neo pondered for a while trying to list everything that she could possibly conceive, but couldn't make it past three options. _AHG! Ok, think this through Neo. Someone must have talked to him when he left the room, that made him aware of… something. It evidently unsettled him and he spent his time in the shower thinking about it. He then was on the tipping point of either denying or accepting it before I told him about my past, and something about that action tipped the scales towards acceptance. Now he's struggling to understand possibly how that realization came to be? It obviously involves me somehow, but the only things I can think of are that Fen sees his team in me, he sees me in a way he experienced in his team, or there is something about me he thinks he shouldn't be feeling. And for none of those do I know of any way that I could do anything that would resolve or even aid the situation!_

In a fit of silent frustration, Neo nearly wanted to tear her own luscious hair out as she tried to think of a solution. The frantic motions caught Fen's attention and caused him to glance back, the smallest of smiles catching the corner of his lips, but he soon shook his head and focused back on the trail in front of him; this all occurring without Neo's awareness thanks to her internal tirade.

Day soon turned to night and they found themselves once more around a campfire to help deal with the stinging cold. Fen had not once left the campsite to her knowledge in the last two weeks to do his 'training', something Neo realized that what she experienced could not have been a dream and that Fen had covered up the fact that he knew she had spied on him for her own sake; though she still couldn't name a reason for _why_ he did so. As she watched his sleeping form from across the fire, Neo continued to contemplate what she could do to change their situation.

_It was after I spied on him that things changed slightly. He could have easily called me out then but didn't. Maybe he wanted me to admit to doing it myself? Well, not that I think he cares about that anymore; if it's about trust then telling him about my past told him where _I _stand on the matter._

…

_Wait, could that be what tipped the scales on whatever realization he came to, having my trust? _

Neo's gaze hardened on Fen's sleeping form. _If that's the case, then what does he feel ashamed of that resulted from knowing he has my trust? His lack of control over the Omega? No, even if that's part of it, there must be more things compounding the issue. Maybe something he's doing now that he didn't when his team was still alive? But again that leaves me with no way to help without knowing what it is. Ugh! Everything about this situation is just so frustrating!_

Balling up, Neo rested her head on her knees while she took deep breaths to calm her mind. Once her breathing steadied out, she looked up and reached out a hand towards the fire to where it made it look like her hand lingered just above Fen's head. Making a fist, she mimed smacking him a few times to vent her frustrations towards the man; but after doing so her hand relaxed and went to miming a gentle stroking motion.

_Why do I find it so hard to stay angry with him? Besides a few similarities in our pasts, we are almost total opposites. Yes he can hear me, but I got used to not being able to be heard; that one thing shouldn't bring us so close. I suppose it could be considered natural in a way to form a more rapid connection after being constantly together for almost two months, but it almost feels as if we're closer than we should be._

An annoyed sigh left her as she retracted her hand, choosing instead to use it to rest her chin in her palm as she gazed over the fire. _What do I feel for him exactly? He's more than the mere tool I first envisioned him being, but at the same time he's neither what I'd consider family or even a friend. Saying he's simply my companion or comrade doesn't fit either. It's as though he exists in a place in my mind that I don't have a name to describe him with. _

_All I know is that there is this _desire _to continue being together that I can't explain. My thirst for revenge hasn't diminished one ember since we began this journey and I doubt that will change, but if… no, _when _we achieve our goal of destroying those who took everything from us, I can't see us parting ways. I would almost say he's the crutch I'm using to hold myself together, but again that isn't quite right either. It's more like Fen's the tether that prevents me from losing myself in my lust for vengeance. _

_But what does that even mean!? _Neo kicked out and flailed like a child before flopping back and staring up at the stars. _If I value him enough to say he's what is keeping me grounded, then why can't I put a name to what the relationship between us is? _Sitting up she looked back at Fen. _And what does he see me as exactly? Is that also part of what's been tormenting him? Could he be feeling ashamed for seeing me as something he thought he'd only experience in his team, and that by feeling it for me he's betraying them? That makes more sense than my other theories, but that option is even more impossible for me to help him through; interference from me would only make things far worse if I turned out to be correct._

_Hhhaaa, this scenario feels like it has no right answers. Waiting is driving me crazy, not waiting would probably only make things worse, and through it all I am forced to watch him torture himself because of reasons I don't even know about for certain. If he talked to me then I could probably help in some way, even if it was just to listen; but that seems unlikely to occur given he's already remained silent for the past two weeks._

Fen shifting in his sleep snapped Neo out of her pondering to see that it appeared he was experiencing a nightmare. There was a glistening of sweat on his brow as he murmured and rolled. Neo nearly called out to him mentally to wake him when a sob reached her ears. She couldn't help but stand up to see that Fen was indeed crying in his sleep as he clutched his sides as though holding someone close to him. Moving over to shake him awake, it was by pure luck that Neo managed to catch the choked-out words that passed his lips; her outstretched hand freezing inches from him as she leaned over him.

"T-thrud...c-c-can I...feel...this w-way? Can I...c-care?"

_Care? Is that all this is about? Caring about me? _Neo wondered as her hand remained frozen, just a small distance from a fringe of hair that had fallen across Fen's face in his turbulent sleep. _Do _I… _care about him? About what happens to him?_

The question lingered in the forefront of Neo's mind as she witnessed the subconscious pain that had been brought to the surface by Fen's dream. She caught sight of the glistening of a tear as it rolled down his cheek, and seeing it made up her mind.

With a gentle touch, so light that her fingertips barely brushed his skin as she moved the fringe of hair behind his ear, Neo softly projected her voice as a whisper.

_Shhhh, it's okay~. It's alright to care. No one will ever hold it against you for caring about someone._

She worried that her actions would cause Fen to wake, but it appeared as though his fatigue was so great that it kept him in the land of dreams for a while longer; although Neo's words and touch did not go without effect.

Fen's tossing eased, and the arms clutching around himself went lax with one of them falling off his side. The pained look that had marred his face was replaced with one of contentment, his nightmare ended.

Neo was about to turn around and go back to the other side of the fire when she caught one last thing passing from Fen's lips, one final tear accompanying it.

"I...miss you."

A breath caught in her throat as tears sprung from her own eyes as his words brought memories of Roman to the forefront of her mind. Feelings of loss crept through her as she was forced to confront the fact that made them the most similar, their shared experience in losing the ones they loved. One single idea came to mind to at least ease Fen's burden, even if only in sentiment.

She focused on the mental image of a girl she had only managed to glimpse by accident many weeks ago when Fen was on his scroll. Letting her semblance do the rest, in a flash she stood there in a new body. A long golden braid flowed down her back with the moonlight dancing across her now slightly tanned skin. Hugging her chest was an ornate silver breastplate with a combat skirt of equal color that flowed down to her knees, a small winged circlet resting on her brow. Golden eyes combined with the soft light of the moon and stars giving her an almost ethereal presence, stood the body of Thrud Edda.

Even if she knew it was a false image, Neo hoped that she could in some way use this small trick to act in the girl's stead and impart what she would wish for him to hear through this form.

Kneeling down, Thrud's form bent over ever so carefully towards Fen's face. Feeling her heart pounding as though it would jump right out of her chest, she steeled herself to continue with what she planned. Holding her braid so that it would not dare to ruin the moment, she ever so lightly allowed her lips to touch Fen's brow in a ghost of a kiss. Then pulling back, moving her lips as she whispered the thought, she said:

_"We will be with you. Always."_

Then, while carefully standing and retreating to the other side of fire, Thrud's image disappeared in a cascade of pink light as Neo returned to her normal self. Looking back at Fen, she could see the tiniest of smiles at his lips as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks. She hoped that she had done the right thing and in some small way actually accomplished aiding Fen, even if he'd never know that she was the one that did so.

She'd let him have tonight to rest. After what she had witnessed, waking him later just didn't feel right. Plus it also gave her time to consider something that had occurred to her when she had sought to comfort him just then; something that might take awhile to find an answer to.

… _Just how much do I care for him?_

* * *

**Yonder**

**This right here ^, this good shit. Give me more.  
**

**WRW**

***Smack* Down girl! You'll have to wait like everyone else.**

**Yonder**

***Whines***

**WRW**

**Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed and if you did make sure to let me know with a review. If you want more then make sure to follow so you get notified whenever I drop a new chapter. Until next time.**

**Stay awesome everyone, WRW out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**WRW**

**Wow, it has been a rough couple months. Sorry for no chapter last month everyone, trust me I wasn't exactly happy that happened. But hopefully from now on I can keep to my once a month schedule so you all have something to look forward to. This chapter was very important to get right so it took me even longer than normal once I _was_ able to actually get the time to write at all... Anything to add Ms. Editor?**

**Yonder**

**Hmm. Dialog, check. My ship, check. *spoilers*, check.  
**

**Yep, this is a chapter all right.**

**WRW**

***Deadpan*You are sooooo helpful.**

**Yonder**

**You're welcome!**

**WRW**

**Uhg, you're lucky I can't stay mad at you. Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

_I hate him… I hate him, I hate him, I HATE him._

Neo's chant to herself wasn't completely serious, but she was definitely in a foul mood after having to trudge through half a foot of snow while still three days away from the next village.

On top of that, while Fen hadn't seemed to be a depressed mess the last couple days; he _still_ wasn't talking to her!

Breathing into her hands to get some feeling back into them, she growled: _At this point, I wish whatever it was that is keeping grimm away would stop just to give me something I could vent my frustrations on… violently._

Said growl didn't go unnoticed by Fen, who was well aware of Neo's foul mood even though he hadn't turned to look at her in several hours; though his reasons for doing so were a bit more complicated… or rather, simply cowardice.

With a strained smile he thought to himself, _I have no idea what to say to her. _

A few days ago he had an epiphany into what he felt for his ice cream-themed companion. The old man, whose words had caused him such mental torment for around two weeks, were wrong... but had some truth in them. What he felt for Neo wasn't love, but he did _care_ about her. This might very well lead to love he accepted, though currently it was more simply a strong feeling of connection due to their extremely similar histories. However, upon finally arriving at his conclusion he was presented with a new problem that he saw no good answer to: how to explain any of this to Neo.

So, because of his new conundrum, he had just kept giving Neo the silent treatment the last few days and he didn't know how to stop. Plus, going by the growls she was emitting, he had a very realistic fear of various 'violent' outcomes occurring should he explain things poorly. Then, due to the weather, their travel conditions were at an all time low and though he was more than used to it having lived in Atlas most of his life, Neo was certainly not.

_If things get any worse then Neo is going to snap, _Fen theorized. _Which is bad news for me considering that, while I'm probably the only thing within a ten kilometer radius that has a chance of survival, a berserker Neo is the _last _thing I want to deal with._

A shiver ran down his spine, and it wasn't from the winter wind. _Just don't turn around. Whatever you do, don't turn around. _Fen repeated this mantra as he felt the burning stare of his companion try to ignite him with thoughts alone.

Which Neo certainly was. As she focused on keeping her thoughts away from the miserable cold, she concentrated her fury on staring into the back of Fen skull in hopes that if she tried hard enough maybe it might really ignite and make words _actually _come out of him.

This actually served to distract her from the cold long enough for a couple hours to pass, but with it her patience had been worn dangerously thin. Thin enough that she decided to dance the line of the promise she had made to him.

_Fen…_

Her voice held a softness to it, a quality Neo wasn't usually known for, but she figured her other alternatives would just prove to be counterproductive.

Though unintentional, this softness only served to unnerve Fen as he refused to turn and confront her. The call did however freeze him in place and, somewhat unconsciously, caused him to pivot an ear backwards in a sign that he was listening.

Neo took the action as a sign that she could continue, so she decided to voice a particular question she had been having run in her mind ad infinitum since the campfire a few days ago:

_Are you ashamed of feeling something for me?_

Blindsided by the question, Fen could only stiffen at her words; something that Neo certainly noticed.

_That's it, isn't it? The reason you won't talk to me. What? Do I remind you of _them_? _

"Yes… You do." Fen broke his silence, the seemingly casual ease of him doing so surprising Neo into silence. "There are plenty of things you do that make me see them in you. But that has nothing to do with why I've been silent."

Fen actually rounded on her, having found his voice he decided to keep going while he still possessed the nerve, "After hearing about your past I had the realization that how I felt about you is different from how I've ever felt for anyone, and that terrified me. I thought I was projecting emotions from how I felt for my team onto you and in an instant that notion was shattered. I had no idea how to look at you. It felt illogical to be feeling something other than hate for _anything_ after what happened… and it still does!" He couldn't help but laugh at the relative absurdity of what he was saying. "I felt 'ashamed', as you put it, because I actually _care _about you and I couldn't rationalize that to myself."

Neo, beyond the subconscious heat she felt rise to her cheeks at his words, noticed a particular word at the end of Fen's rant that gave rise to a different kind of heat.

_Couldn't? _Couldn't _rationalize that to yourself? _Anger building, Neo gave Fen a terrifyingly innocent smile. _When were you able to rationalize it then, hmm?_

Paling as he realized his slip, Fen realized that attempting to dodge the question would only doom him further. "Umm… a couple nights ago."

_Oh... okay. And if you finally were able to sort your emotions, then what kept you from speaking to me the last couple of days? _

Fen looked away awkwardly as he tried to find his voice, "I just... didn't know what to say to you."

Neo's smile turned to a frown as she glared at him with several emotions racing through her head, but chief among them was rage.

In a frightfully quick but fluid motion, Neo had her parasol in hand with its blade extended from the tip and heading for Fen's heart. So unexpected was the attack that only thanks to Fen's instincts was he able to begin to jump back so when her blade struck his aura the impact wasn't grievous. Still, it was plenty to send him flying several feet before landing in the snow and mud.

Dazed and shocked, Fen looked back up to see that Neo's expression now held a strained smile as she stalked a few steps closer to him.

Shaking off both the snow and his confusion, Fen was left with his own rising anger. "What the hell, Neo! Is that all the reason you need to kill someone!? Them ignoring you!?"

_SHUT IT! _Neo screamed in his mind. Her eyes blinked through multiple cycles of their pink, brown, and white, before she appeared calm herself enough for them to settle back to the usual heterochromatic pink and brown. _Do you have any idea how agonizing your little request of 'give me space' has been to keep for nearly _three weeks_!? To have the only person still alive that I've ever opened up to shun me because he _apparently _felt weird about actually caring about someone else!? _

Her anger only served to fuel Fen's own as he shouted back, "And what about you!? Do you think I _enjoyed _wallowing in my fear and uncertainty!? I've been in mental torment until just a couple days ago trying to accept that it was okay for me to even be feeling the way I do. Then immediately after, I was confronted by the problem of explaining _any of this_ to you!"

_Did you really think I wouldn't understand!? _Neo demanded as she stepped closer. _We both know what the other has gone through, out of anyone shouldn't _we _at least be able to fathom what the other feels!? Did it even cross your mind that maybe _I _was being plagued by the same fears and doubts!? That _maybe _we could have dealt with them together rather than both suffering in misery for so damn long!?_

"OF COURSE I DID!" Fen roared as he rose from the ground, eyes flickering their blue glow. "Of course I wondered about how you felt! About if I should just tell you and find out what you thought of me! But every time I thought about it, the fear of what you'd say made every one of those uncertainties infinitely worse!"

Neo stiffened at seeing his eyes flicker, but held her ground as she responded with scarcely chained fury. _Is that excuse meant to mean something? I trusted you with my past and you told me you didn't think less of me, yet now that trust isn't good enough for you to confide in me? _

Clenching his fist tighter in an effort to force his emotions down, Fen replied, "Those things are completely unrelated and you know it. I can admit that I'm mostly at fault here, but that doesn't give you the right to criticize my feelings."

_So that gives you the right to play with __**mine**__!? _Neo's fury continued to bubble as she stepped closer again, now only a few feet left between them. _If you had told me anything I would have done _something _to help you. Instead you decided to see how much stress and pain you could put on _both _our souls._

Fen felt the growl escape him as he struggled to remain calm, "Don't talk to me about stress. I've been dealing with more stress than you know for weeks!"

_Then tell me about it! _Neo shouted at him as her anger reached its peak. _I can't do anything unless you tell me!_

Unable to hold eye contact, Fen turned away with a response that was almost too soft for Neo to hear, "You can't help me with this."

Near about ready to stab him again, as that seemed to make him pay attention, Neo yelled, _Can't!? No, don't deflect by saying I can't when I don't even know what this 'stress' is! Stop with the secrets! Look me in the eye and just tell me!_

In a blink, Fen whirled back around and closed the gap between them so his was leaning over just a breath away from hers; his eyes blazing azure. "Then convince me you aren't afraid right now, and I will."

Neo couldn't help but shake at seeing those eyes stare into hers; though surprisingly to Fen, only one of her eyes had turned white as he waited for her response. Though she could not stop her trembling, Neo's expression turned resolute as she managed to say to him:

_You aren't weak enough to let _It _hurt me. _

Just as suddenly as it had appeared, the glow in Fen's eyes blinked away as he looked down at his companion with a serious gaze. Straightening up, Fen turned away and distanced himself from her slightly.

"It wants you."

The words from Fen had come so calmly that it took a moment for Neo to realize he had given her an answer, vague though it was.

_What do you mean by that? The Omega wants to kill me?_

"That would be far more simple if it were true." Fen responded with a sigh before looking over his shoulder at her, "It _desires_ you. Not in bloodlust, I'm not even sure how to explain it more accurately, but the closest word I can use to describe what I feel when it comes to the surface and sees you is: yearning."

Neo couldn't help but recoil at hearing Fen's explanation. _It's lusting for me!? That's absolutely disgusting! _

Fen couldn't help but chuckle, much to Neo's hatred, "No, again, if that were true I wouldn't be still trying to make sense of what this feeling that comes up when it sees you is. It's still a grimm after all, the concept of sex doesn't really apply. Rather it's more like it wants to… ensure you stay close? I truly don't know an accurate way to explain a feeling I don't have a name for."

Hearing that, Neo relaxed a bit but was still generally unnerved by the revelation she had just received. Her anger had abated somewhat, but still had things she wanted answers to. _Is that why you had been going off to 'train', to understand what the Omega wants?_

Turning back to her with a look between irked and calculating, Fen chose his words carefully, "In part, yes. But also to better understand my own semblance. I had spent years developing techniques to keep the Omega locked away in my soul. After the Fall of Beacon, I came to the conclusion that if I am to get stronger, I need the Omega on my side. It just so happened that the night you _spied_ on my training, was the night I finally made progress in learning that the Omega wants something: you. From then on, I've noticed feelings well up from inside me that only occur when it looks at you through me."

Neo winced slightly at Fen calling her out about spying on him, but was beginning to understand more about both Fen and the Omega. _Then, does that mean you're able to communicate with it?_

Shaking his head Fen sighed again, "No, communicate is too strong a word to describe it. It doesn't really talk, though it has shown to have the ability. It's more just an immense surge of emotions crashing into me that I have to decypher to get any meaning out of it. It does seem to respond to my own, but between me and it we haven't really come to anything I'd call an understanding as of yet."

_**Grrrrrh!**_

Fen spun around at the growl, "Hey! It's not like I enjoy being this uncertain! If I had a better answer I'd tell you!"

Neo was just staring at him blankly, then gripped onto her parasol tighter as she responded: _That… wasn't me._

It took Fen a moment for Neo's words to register, but in the instant they did he had his grips in hand with their hardlight dust chains active. The two of them scanned the area behind the other but to no avail to the source of the growl, but as their uneasiness climbed they heard it again.

_**GRRRRH!GRRH!GGGGRRRRRH!**_

The sound echoed around them in chorus, or so it seemed at first; however Fen's sharp hearing led him to a much more disturbing truth.

"Neo… we're surrounded."

Though she didn't let it show visibly, hearing Fen's words only caused her muscles to coil like springs; ready to jump at the first source of movement that didn't come from them.

Then, suddenly, an idea came to Neo that caused all of her tension to release. Activating her semblance, she carefully stepped back into her own tracks while leaving a copy where she was. Able to more freely look around she still found nothing, but had a suspicion of where their foes were. A wicked smile crossed her invisible visage as she'd be getting, in her opinion, some well deserved payback on Fen as she put her plan in motion.

Focusing on the closest tree, she commanded her copy to fling itself at it. The look of shock on Fen's face as he watched what was presumably her suddenly move with no warning was priceless enough for Neo, but then her copy was predictably attacked when a black streak pierced the image causing it to shatter; his look of relief mixed with extreme annoyance as he caught sight of where she _actually_ was almost made her lose focus at the hilarity of it.

However her attention was brought back to the black streak that was now embedded in the ground. Said streak was barbed like a very savage harpoon at its end and with the same speed it had launched, it was suddenly retracted back to its origin.

With its position compromised, the source revealed itself in a rippling shimmer across its body to reveal a five foot long chameleon-like grimm. It opened its maw to reveal several rows of razor sharp teeth with its harpoon-like tongue readied in its center to fire once again. Other than its dangerous maw, it also had several barbs on its tail that could be very inconvenient if they could be used as projectiles. The traditional glowing red eyes were somehow even more disturbing seeing them on the chameleon grimm as the two moved independently and erratically but also appearing to be focused with one eye on each of them.

The revealed grimm let out a echoing howl, and signaled its brethren. One by one, more chameleon grimm shimmered into existence, appearing on almost every nearby tree that surrounded them.

Such a sight for normal travelers, and even a fair number of huntsmen and huntresses, would likely have been struck with terror at the number disparity between them and the grimm; unfortunately for the grimm, their 'prey' were anything but normal.

Fen, after taking stock of the situation, calmly returned his attention to Neo, "You could have warned me you were going to do that. Would have one dead already if you had." He growled with mild venom.

_Finally! _Neo exclaimed as she barely acknowledged Fen's words as she had her gaze transfixed on the grimm that skewered her copy. A devilish grin crossed her face as she simply said: _Stress relief._

Used to being the voice of reason, Fen attempted to plan with Neo, "Hold on, let's make use of your semblance and agility to distract them, and when I get an opening I'll thin their numbers—"

But, again as he was used to, he was ignored as Neo fell into a combat stance.

The grimm, as instinctual as they were, could tell that their target posed a significant threat. Each one had readied its harpoon-like tongue to skewer her through, but even while Fen attempted to plan with Neo, none of them had taken the opportunity to attack. It was as though a looming dread hung over the area, and both sides knew that the first to move… would be the first to die.

But grimm could only hold back their thirst for death for so long.

The first chameleon to appear was again the first one to act, and let out a hateful screech as its tongue launched at Neo like a missle. Being no surprise to her, she opened her parasol and diverted the blow, directing it into the skull of one of the other grimm which died instantly. Fen watched the lightning fast exchange in slight awe that Neo had been able to engineer such an outcome; his thoughts shifted from her being the distraction while he took them down one by one, to wondering if he should intervene at all.

With the first death blow struck, the grimm let out furious shrieks and five more black lines raced to skewer Neo where she stood. With surprising grace, considering the manic grin that still existed on her face, Neo leapt into the air and landed where the five appendages intersected at the place she had just been. Using their elasticity to her advantage, she launched herself into the air and used the hook of her parasol to catch the branch of a tree. Swinging off the branch, Neo propelled herself towards one of the grimm that had attacked and looked ready to skewer it through.

Another twisted its head unnaturally and fired directly where she would be, but upon contact the visage of Neo shattered and pierced the tree past it once again revealing it had been a fake. With her copy shattered, the real deal was shown to be floating down by her parasol almost daintily. This parasol wielding menace took the opportunity of the appendage that had just been fired and swung off it to change her direction once again.

The rapid movement was certainly appearing to disorient the army of chameleon grimm that continued to fire their harpoon-like tongues at Neo. It was all Fen could do to just manage to keep track of where she _should_ be as Neo dashed and swung and propelled herself off trees and grimm alike as she took each foe down one at a time with that ever present manic smile she had manifested; and the longer Fen watched, the more he began to realize it was simply an expression of pleasure at being able to vent her bloodlust.

_After the stress of the last few weeks I must have put her through, I'm kinda glad the grimm showed up. _Fen thought to himself. _Though how could so many have gotten so close with the Omega's presence detering grimm? By how Neo is tearing through them, they aren't particularly strong grimm. Could it have been our shouting match? No, even during that there is no way they could have snuck up in such numbers without either of us noticing; meaning they had been present the whole time lying in wait. But if they didn't attack at first because of the Omega, what made them give in to revealing themselves. Were we just here too long or— _

As Fen contemplated, one of the grimm took notice and launched its harpoon-tongue at his back. His ears twitched and he sidestepped the projectile as though he had always known he was being targeted. With a flick of his right wrist, the chain in that hand wrapped itself around the offending appendage and prevented its return to the grimm in question. Turning to face it, Fen scowled at the dark creature with disdain dripping from his glowing eyes.

Raising his left chain he called out to the grimm, though he knew it wouldn't understand, "Excuse you. I was busy. But if you want to die that badly, I'll oblige."

He ripped it off the tree with a pull from his right arm, and while the grimm was in freefall he lashed it in half with his left chain. His own blood now burning, he rolled his neck to relieve several cracks of tension before declaring, "Alright, I suppose I have my own stress to work out."

Neo was currently on the defensive dodging the attacks from ten different chameleon grimm as Fen observed.

With him killing one of their own, a few of the grimm started to turn their attention to Fen who lashed out at two more with his chains which cleanly severed the heads of their targets and biting several inches into the trees beyond before he drew them back to himself. Neo took notice when a couple of the grimm targeting her shifted their focus.

She projected at Fen while piercing another chameleon through the eye. _I can deal with this just fine alone!_

Backstepping as a harpoon-tongue streaked in front of his face, Fen's blazing glare marked another target for death as he responded, "Sure you can, but then there wouldn't be any fun for me."

_Too bad._ Neo countered as she redirected three harpoons into the same grimm. _I'm enjoying this too much to share._

Turning his chains into their spear form and deflecting multiple volleys of tail thorns, Fen continued to banter, "Well I'm sorry princess, but I wasn't asking for permission."

Neo was going to shoot him a glare but as she turned she was met with his spear flying past her to impale a grimm that had been about to skewer her. Fen grinned smugly with his eyes still ablaze. The sight sent a shiver down Neo's spine, but not exactly out of fear.

With a surprising burst of speed, Fen dashed past her to retrieve his weapon before kicking off the tree it had been embedded in and cutting down another grimm.

_Tsk! _Opening her parasol, Neo turned towards him to pout as she felt multiple volleys of tail thorns strike the reinforced fabric and bounce off.

There were only a dozen grimm left, and most of those remaining were now focused on Fen as the more imminent threat. All twelve shot their harpoon-tongues at him together in a bid to overwhelm him, but like Neo's agility prevented them from landing a serious blow on her, Fen possessed his inhuman reaction speed.

Holding his spear with both hands in a wide grip, he focused his weight on his back leg with the tip of his spear just past his front foot. Taking a page from Neo's tactics he strained his faunus senses to the limit, and as each harpoon came into range of his spear he used the hardlight blade to redirect them away from him.

Considering this all occurred in a fraction of a second, Neo witnessed the grimm's harpoons seemingly deflect against an invisible barrier projected from the tip of Fen's weapon; though she was firmly aware that wasn't the case.

Sparring had given them both a _painfully _familiar understanding of the abilities and limitations of each other's weapons after all.

Fen could feel the Omega urging him on, a chill stirring in his core as he felt the air around him begin to swirl, and unlike most times where he'd immediately attempt to pull back at feeling this sensation, this time he wanted to know what would happen.

The grimm retracted their attack but not before Fen severed a few of the harpoons causing screeches of agony from the unfortunate grimm. He shifted his spear back into chains and cut three more grimm in half, this time along with the trees they clung to.

The severed trunks fell with thunderous crashes, and Neo took notice of the near-feral state Fen had entered. Seeing the wind swirling around him made her fear that the Omega was manifesting, but when she noticed a distinct lack of black particles in the flurry around him, that fear abated somewhat. With her interest peaked, she decided to observe for the remainder of the battle.

Not that it would drag on for much longer anyway.

A rain of thorns was thrown at Fen, but he weaved his way through without even a graze to his aura. Whipping down two more grimm, their numbers fell into the single digits. It was at this point that the chameleon grimm decided to change tactics.

Shimmering like they had when they first appeared, the remaining grimm disappeared one by one until only Fen and Neo appeared to remain; though this wouldn't last long. Just like the first surprise attack at Neo's copy, a harpoon shot from nothing, revealing the location of one of the grimm. But unlike before, the grimm quickly retracted its tongue at missing Fen, who had easily dodged the assault, and was once again invisible.

Fen dodged again as multiple harpoons started to be shot at him before quickly retracting back to nothing. The hit and run tactics were easy enough for Fen to dodge, but he began to pant as his mind began to swim and the Omega's presence began to wane. Whether it was due to him not being used channeling the Omega for so long or some other reason he couldn't be sure, but either way he knew it was time to end this.

"Neo. Duck."

Surprise from the command didn't stop Neo from immediately listening and diving to the snowy dirt as Fen raised his chains.

With a click of a dial on each handle, Fen set his chains to their longest setting and whipped them around with all his strength in a circle. There would be no quarter for grimm and tree alike as his chains tore through their surroundings in a five meter radius. If there had been any dying screeches from the grimm, they were drowned out by the couple dozen trees that crashed down around them shaking the ground like an earthquake.

The sound of shattering glass soon after the echo from the trees crashing faded caught Neo's attention, seeing as it didn't occur because of her.

Rising up, she found Fen looked down at the handles of his weapons with frustration. It didn't take an expert to realize that the sound had come from the hardlight dust chains breaking after such extreme measures.

A sigh from Fen as he placed the weapon handles back on his hip changed Neo's focus to see that Fen's eyes had returned to their natural state as he said, "I always knew that was going to happen at some point. Though I wish the dust would have lasted until we made it over to Anima."

_Well, it was certainly a flashy way to go. _Neo commented as she gazed at the new clearing that Fen had just made.

Fen rolled his shoulders at the sore heat that came from his muscles. "Maybe so, but hardlight dust is extremely rare outside of Atlas. So for the foreseeable future, I'm basically unarmed."

Neo reclaimed her travel pack, which she had discarded early into the fight, before looking down the path. Glancing back to Fen she said:

_I'm tired of this cold. Let's get moving._

Her sedate attitude surprised Fen somewhat, "I would have imagined you'd still be pissed at me."

_The grimm satisfied my bloodlust for the moment. _Neo replied as they started back down the snowy road. She looked back at him with a smile adding, _Just don't pull a stunt like that again and I won't slit your throat while you sleep, okay?_

Fen couldn't help but take a reflexive glup at her morbid threat, but hearing her do it also calmed him somewhat that she was back to her usual self, both of them were really. As he walked next to her and struck up a random conversation, he could honestly say he was thankful for everything that had happened today. A chill from his core made him feel as though the Omega agreed, a strange sensation all things considered. Though it might just be the beginning of what he was looking for after what he experienced today.

Only the future would be able to tell him for certain.

* * *

**WRW**

**Ahhhh, feels good to have this done. Now I that we are officially ten chapters in I can start to do some things I've been planning since the beginning. Next chapter should be fun. I should be starting it in not too long.  
**

**Yonder**

**More please!**

**WRW**

**Oh come on! Can't you be satisfied for five minutes!**

**Yonder**

**Nope, get back to work.  
**

**WRW**

**Hhhhhhhhh, yes ma'am. Right away.**

**Everyone else, don't forget to drop a follow, fav, and review to let me know how you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Stay awesome everyone, WRW out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone WRW here, hope you're all looking forward to this chapter but before we get into it I have a couple things I need to say. First of all being a very big thank you to all my readers that have read this far into my story and I hope if you're at this point that I've done enough for you to hit that follow button so you can get notified of when I update. Next though is I want to clear something up about the timeline of this story as it might not be very clear where we are in relation to canon events.**

**Its something kinda easily missed at the end of volume 3 but the Vytal festival takes place in the fall, and Ruby is knocked unconscious for what can be assumed to be a couple days. Then in the end of the final episode of volume 3 Ruby leaves with Jaune, Ren, and Nora when it is snowing outside, indicating when they left was already months after the festival. Then when volume 4 starts they appear to be in springtime indicating they have been on the road for months by that point.  
**

**The first ten chapter of this story take place in that time skip in between the Fall of Beacon and when RNJR leave for Mistral. Chapter 11 here is occurring with a six month time skip from the last chapter. **

**Other than that, I hope you continue to enjoy Fallen Snow and will continue to look forward to future updates. Now on with the show!**

* * *

_Fennnnn. How much further until the next village?_

"Probably a couple hours. Why do you keep asking that anyway? You know we should be reaching it today at some point."

_I'm tired alright! It's hot, my feet are sore, and my hair seriously needs a wash and hour long combing session. _Neo complained as she trudged a few paces behind Fen. _Mistral is so much worse than Vale in the Spring, plus every village on this stupid continent feels farther away than the one before it._

Fen looked over his left shoulder to find Neo pouting cutely as she continued to rant about their travel conditions. He remembered she did much the same back during the winter, while for him it was just the difference between a warm or chilly breeze. It was just a fact about aura, if a person lives in a harsh climate their aura will naturally evolve to help make it bearable; and Vale is well known for being the staple for temperate living, unfortunately for Neo. Fen couldn't help but ponder how she'd deal with Solitas when they'd inevitably head there at some point; though that didn't stop him from teasing her:

"We've been on Anima about the same amount of time it took us to reach the coast of Vale, you just got spoiled when we had to stay in Brim for four months. Still it's hard to believe that there wasn't a single ship willing to bring us over during Winter just because the CCT network was in shambles; even the less savory character types refused."

_Money is only important if you can stay alive to spend it… and I am _not _spoiled._

Fen gave a shrug, "True enough on the money part I suppose. Concerning your spoiledness though, I remember several 'poor little urchins' saying how'd they'd miss their 'Ice Cream Princess'." He threw back with a wide grin. "We had only been there a week before they started calling you that, and I remember someone going along with the title quite happily, if memory serves."

Neo's cheeks burned as Fen drudged up the past from where they procured lodging while they were forced to wait to cross over to Anima. It had been pure happenstance that they were invited to temporarily rent a spare room after failing to secure transport by a kind middle-aged woman. Both had been shocked to find out that the place they'd be staying was an orphanage. Given both of their very negative experiences with orphanages, they tried to back out lest their pasts cause issues when they interacted with the children in woman's care; but the woman wouldn't have it. What ultimately locked them in place though was the starry-eyed stares of the children when they saw them.

_**"You're a Huntsman and Huntress aren't you!?**_

_**Dummy, of course they are! No one wears clothes like that unless they're trying to stand out.**_

_**Don't call me a dummy, idiot! I've never seen one before so how would I know!?"**_

Neo couldn't help the small smile at the memory of how the matron smacked the two troublemakers that mistook them for that 'grand' profession. One night was all it took for them to decide to stay for however long they needed to, and as Fen said it didn't take long for the children to take a liking to them. Neo's features, that once made her a subject of ridicule by children in very similar circumstances, here were 'oohed' and 'aahed' by several young boys and girls exclaiming how beautiful she looked. The 'princess' title had meant to be just a compliment but Neo decided to play around a bit when it was first said by acting aloof, prim and proper, which only caused more utterances of the nickname; it later evolving into the 'Ice Cream Princess' after one of the kids caught her indulging in a pint all by herself one evening. Still she never let it sour her attitude towards them, especially when she'd occasionally receive an 'offering' to get her to play with them because of it.

Her grumbles soon turned into a sly grin of her own when she recalled that she wasn't the only one to receive a nickname from the little brats.

_And what about you mister 'Pirate Guard Dog'? I remember you laying by the fireplace more than one evening looking quite relaxed while you had half-a-dozen little scamps scratching your ears for you. If you had a tail to go along with it I guarantee it would have been wagging those nights._

Fen just laughed, "There's a difference 'princess', pirates are cool. And they didn't start calling me that until a month before we left when I finally was able to level out my control with the Omega to let him continuously use my right eye."

_Ah yes, you were just 'Doggy!' to the littlest ones before that._

Fen shot back a glare as heat rose to his own cheeks at Neo's quick barb, earning him plenty of laughter at the reaction. Repeatedly clenching his fists, he tried to word a comeback but as Neo continued to laugh he found nothing and just decided to drop it and lean against a tree until she hopefully collapsed from lack of air.

Closing his eyes, he did his best to quell the blood that had rushed to his face. Along with the somewhat embarrassing moments, those days back in that orphanage had been remarkably kind to them both. If the circumstances that lead them there had been different, Fen felt that both of them probably have been inclined to stay there for who knows how long. But unfortunately, no matter how many good memories were made in those four months of winter, they both could recall multiple instances of waking up in a cold sweat from nightmares of _that _day.

It was somewhat hard to comprehend that it had already been nearly eight months since Beacon's collapse. So much had changed, but at the same time remained unchanged, that Fen still felt he'd wake up one morning to find himself back in Atlas listening to the sound of Rema and Sena arguing over breakfast, with Thrud walking in to provide him with a hot cup of coffee. And though he had lost the ability to ever experience that scenario again, he wasn't blinded by his goal; he had Neo to thank for that. Even their ribbing each other just now was all in good fun, something that neither one could have conceived would occur when they first shook hands as allies those many months ago.

Fen was pulled from his thoughts when something brushed up against his arms. Casually opening his uncovered eye he saw two Neos, one on each side of him, wrapped around his arms while batting their eyes at him flirtatiously; each perfectly mimicking the other's movements down to the slightest detail. Fen slowly looked between the two women hanging on his arms with impish smirks.

_What's wrong? Don't think you can handle this much seductiveness?_

Pointedly ignoring her comment, Fen replied in a calculated tone, "Hmm you've certainly gotten a lot better at portioning your aura to your illusions. Even with the Omega's sight I can't really tell a difference. Though I do still know which one of you is actually Neo."

Both their faces looked at him with expressions of shock and disbelief. _Are you being serious? How!?_

Fen just grinned down to the Neo on his left, "Because you still don't like being near my right side since I learned this."

To demonstrate his point, a small flurry of black particles started to swirl around his right hand. Then in a blink, the flurry raced up his arm to his shoulder before dissipating suddenly, leaving in its place the clawed arm of the Omega where his used to be; spike of ice at the elbow and all. The Neo that had been on his right shattered instantly when he summoned the limb, leaving a very pouty Neo still hanging off his left.

She let go and stomped on down the trail, Fen pushing off the tree he had been against and following close behind; letting his arm return to normal with another flurry of particles.

_Hmph! It's nearly impossible to prank you anymore. You've been around me too long, over-exposure to my feminine wiles seem to have made you impotent. You had two of me hanging off you and your only reaction was 'you've gotten better with your illusions'? And who _would _like being near the side of someone that can turn into a grimm on command, huh!? Can't blame me for my mind putting its own self-preservation first._

Unable to keep from laughing at her logic, Fen reminded her: "Did you forget I was part of a team with _three women_? Dealing with just two of you batting your eyes at me is child's play. Also you know my _entire _body can turn into a grimm. Just because I can now do it partially to my right side without having to resort to full-shift doesn't change the fact that your reasoning is flawed."

_Your full-shift is more telegraphed, transforming your arm or leg on the other hand I've seen you do close to instantaneously. So of course I'm more cautious keeping an eye on your right side when we spar… or when I want to tease you._

"Haha, fine fine. Fair enough. Just because I've gotten some modicum of control when it comes to the Omega, expecting you to be a hundred percent okay when dealing with him is a bit unfair. Even for myself, it wasn't until I started to research my semblance that the nightmares began to go away. Then the ones of losing control when I regained a family at the academy didn't go away for what felt like forever."

Neo glanced back with a slightly concerned look: _Besides memories of _that _night, do you still have nightmares related to the Omega?_

Fen paused for a moment at the question, Neo stopping as well as she waited for an answer. He closed his eye and continued walking with a sigh, Neo walking beside him once he had reached her. A few moments of silence lingered before Fen finally answered:

"Nightmares may be too strong a word for it. Do I have unpleasant dreams including the Omega that aren't about _that _night: yes. But at the same time they are more because of doubts of the future, rather than direct worry caused by the Omega's presence."

Neo gave a silent nod in understanding; she had her own worries after all. They knew Salem's forces were headed towards Haven Academy in Mistral, but any further details were a mystery. Both of them knew, from criminal and military backgrounds, a lack of information was tantamount to suicide, and even if they _did_ know, would they have the strength needed to execute their revenge? Such doubts were common in her own less-pleasant dreams, so she could reasonably speculate that Fen's were similar.

Conversation slowed from this point, and afternoon turned to early evening before they finally caught sight of the village that was their interim destination. Neo cloaked herself with her now standard illusion of silver hair and blue eyes to match Fen when they came to a village like this; having dealt with living with it any time they weren't alone for four months while at the orphanage, it was almost like a second skin to her at this point.

Unlike the villages back in Vale shortly after Beacon's collapse, life here appeared to have decently returned to normal. They were given some curious looks, but travelers must not have been too strange as the stares didn't linger long. After only a few minutes of navigating, they found an inn and paid for a three-night stay. Though before they could relax in their room the two left to attend the particular reason they came to _this _village; beyond the fact it was on the straightest route to Mistral.

This was the village that Junior told them to visit its blacksmith.

Finding the forge was simple considering the sound of steady hammer blows that could be heard several blocks away, leading them to the building's front door. Their entrance into the building was acknowledged by a small bell clanging as they pushed open the shop's door; the sound of hammer falls stopping with the announcement of their arrival. The forge was actually part of the main room, at its back, and in front of it with his back to them was a burly man of dark olive skin. Even before he turned to face them, Fen and Neo took notice of the two large horns that extended from his head, which by their shape denoted him to be a bull faunus.

Facing them properly the large man gave them a merchant's smile and heartily greeted them: "Welcome! You two are certainly not from around here. Did ya just get into town?"

Seeing as only Fen could hear Neo, she just gave a cheery smile while Fen took the reins of the conversation: "Yes, just a little while ago in fact. We heard the sound of your hammer and I just couldn't help but drag my sister here with me to come explore your establishment."

The man took notice of Neo exploring the many weapons that lined the shop's walls and gave a laugh: "Well she certainly doesn't seem to be minding it too much. You must be a huntsman if you've been traveling at all since the fall of Beacon; her too, if my eyes aren't lying about that parasol on her hip being more than it seems. What can I do ya for? I know my way around my fair share of weapons, maybe I can give y'all two a bit of an upgrade?"

With a little faux surprise Fen replied with a smile: "Really now? That would be wonderful. I'll be honest that my weapons could use a tune up, though I'm too sure if my sister will want something. She's quite particular about her Shush. Though I should ask, have you dealt with weapons that work with hardlight dust before?"

The man's smile faded at Fen's words: "Hardlight dust? Son, I'm a blacksmith not an Atlas technician. You saying you two came here all the way from _Atlas_? I could have sworn I heard they closed their borders following what happened to Vale."

Neo and Fen exchanged a look of surprise at the information, but after a quick exchange between the two, Fen turned back to the smith: "Sorry there appears to have been some confusion. We actually came from Vale. I just happened to get my hands on some hardlight dust weapons as a gift when I entered Beacon academy; I graduated last year and my sister _was _going to be joining this year. We were lucky to not be in Vale when the collapse happened. But even with everything that's happened, my sister still wants to be a huntress. So now we're on our way to Mistral so she can join Haven Academy when the school year starts."

Giving a questioning glance between the two of them the smith inquired: "And what about parents? The journey from Vale to Mistral isn't a short one, I'm no doubt you're aware of by this point. They must have some strong faith in their boy if y'all two are traveling alone."

Fen couldn't help but feel a pang of actual sadness at the man's well-meaning words: "Heh, maybe they would be. I couldn't tell you. The two of us were orphaned when we were very little. Neo over there also suffered an accident when we were kids and lost her voice; can't barely make a sound anymore, let alone words." Neo turned and smiled with a little wave to reinforce the act from Fen's story.

The smith backpedaled slightly: "I, I uh, I'm terribly sorry for touching on such a sensitive subject. I hope y'all kind folks won't hold it against this poor crude blacksmith for bringing it up."

Just waving the apology off casually, Fen replied: "Don't worry about it. It was a natural concern and I thank you for being kind enough to be worried over complete strangers. Though it's a bit unfortunate that you can't provide any assistance with our armaments. We actually had been referred to stop by here by a friend back in Vale. Goes by the nickname 'Junior'. Ring any bells?"

The man appeared to think on Fen's words for a moment but eventually just gave a shrug: "Can't say it sounds familiar. I'm surprised that anyone would refer you here since my mentor handed it over to me five years ago. My skills aren't close to where his were yet. Haha, I probably have another two decades before I even _near _the realm of his grade of quality and skill."

Neo echoed in Fen's mind the same words that left his mouth at the smith's statement:

"Your mentor? That retired five years ago?"

_If I ever see Junior again, he's a dead man._

Fen turned to her and muttered: "If he's half the info-broker you made him out to be, then he'd probably do it for you once he learned he gave a client info that was five years out of date."

_But I want to be the one to do ittttt._

Fen just let out an annoyed sigh as he turned his attention back to the smith: "Well that's an unfortunate piece of information to learn. Where did he retire to, if you don't mind my asking?"

A chuckle came from the smith: "Well your luck ain't too bad. If you're wanting to meet him then you're looking for Sable Irons. He's over in Shion village. It's the next town over, plus it's actually where you'll be heading if you're aiming for Mistral. Last I knew he was helping his granddaughter tend the fabric store she owns over there. Beyond that, all I can say is that scroll signals were spotty out in these parts even before what happened at Beacon. Last time we heard from Shion was a fair while ago. It would actually do my heart good to have a huntsman, and aspiring huntress, heading that way to check on them."

Fen gave what enthusiasm he could: "Well, that is certainly good to know. Though if he's retired then I can't say I like the chances of getting his help with our weapons."

The smith clapped him on the shoulder: "Come now, no need to be so glum! Old Sable might not hammer out metal on the daily anymore, but I have no doubt that meeting him would prove surprisingly useful to ya both. Now, with that said, is there nothing I might be able to do for you while you're here in my fine village?"

Fen gave a somewhat hopeful smile: "Wouldn't happen to have some hardlight dust I could stock up on would you?"

"Unfortunately, that's one of the only things I can't help ya with, my boy. Since Atlas closed its borders, dust exports have been embargoed. Haven't barely gotten the usual types of dust in six months now, let alone something as specialized as hardlight dust. Even if I did, I'd have to charge you an arm and a leg for just a little bit considering how that embargo has shot up dust prices everywhere; except probably Atlas itself, that is."

Another sigh escaped Fen: "Shoulda figured it wouldn't be that easy to get my hands on some. Well it didn't hurt to ask. Thanks for the info about Shion though. We'll probably head that way in a couple days. If I said we'd leave tomorrow my sister might just gut me considering how long we've been on the road for, haha!"

Looking back just confirmed his suspicions as Neo was slowly nodding with a grim look on her face.

_Try it and we'll be testing out if your unnatural healing can replace severed limbs._

A slight gulp from Fen and the smith was laughing once more at observing the chemistry between the two.

"You two are great. Just perfect for each other. Even though you said she can't speak, it seems like you can understand her like she _was_ talking to you. Takes a special kind of bond to be able to read someone like that. I'm glad I could help give y'all some use out of coming here since I couldn't help with your weapons. Take it easy however long you're in town, maybe treat your sister to some of our native cuisine. Our village has a little secret delicacy among the locals, if your sister has a sweet tooth anyw—"

Neo's eyes lit up at the sound of sweets and shoved her way in between Fen and the smith while gazing up in silent anticipation. The man blinked a few times before laughing all the harder:

"I'll take that as a yes! Ok then missy, here's what you do. Have your brother over there order you the special 'chilled spice surprise' when y'all head back to the inn. I think you'll find it to be something you've never had before. My suggestion is to try it before asking what's in it, let that first bite really be a shock."

Nodding enthusiastically, Neo then twirled on her heels and headed for the exit; grabbing Fen by the collar on the way as he was mildly cursing under his breath for being knocked to the ground. As Fen's gaze silently asked the man what he had done to deserve this, the smith just merrily waved as they left.

~_A few hours later~_

"Shion will take us a little over a week to get to. Kinda nice change of pace instead of every two to three weeks it's taken thus far to travel between settlements."

The only reply to Fen's statement was the sound of a spoon clanging against a bowl as Neo enjoyed a bowl of soft frozen creamy goodness.

"My only real worry is that the village has been out of contact for so long. Well that, and if this old man Sable can actually provide us something that will make us stronger."

_Mmm! Mmmhmmm._

"Though I'm starting to think I should be _more_ worried about our savings disappearing if you keep eating more of that ice cream." Fen said with mounting annoyance. "Just which number bowl is that now?"

_Ahh, there's a pop of heat with each bite. It's so unusual! Fen, you should really have tried this. To think that pink peppercorn and sake ice cream were flavors that ever went together!_

Removing the patch from his eye so he could glare at her properly, he growled out, "What. Number. Bowl. Is that?"

Seeing the half-glowing glare made her shrink slightly. _Hehe, umm… seventh. I think._

"And are you including the one you swiped from under my chin when _I _tried to have a taste?"

_Eighth._

"I thought so." He said while flopping back onto his bed. Lifting a hand to point at the ceiling he declared: "No more ice cream until I get a bowl at a time that Neo gets none. Thus sayth the Omega."

_WHAT!? Come on! That's not fair at all!_

Sitting back up, Fen looked her dead in the eyes and gave his ultimatum: "Then feed me the rest of that bowl and no more while we are in this village and I might consider treating you to **one** bowl when we get to Shion. Otherwise my other declaration stands."

Neo's gaze kept flipping between Fen's stare and the bowl in her hands. _B-but… mine~!_

"Well then I guess you're buying me my own bowl before you get another."

Hugging the bowl to her chest she cried out in anguish: _This is blackmail! Harassment! I hate you! Dessert Dictator! _

Not quite able to stop himself from smirking, Fen just lowly chuckled; like he was pleased with becoming such a figure. Neo, on the other hand, just continued to pile on expletives of how 'evil' he was, while Fen just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. Similar scenarios had played out many times when they had been staying in Brim after all.

After another couple minutes of Neo ranting, she finally went silent. Fen took it as she had refused and as he was about to lay back down on his bed, a cold spoon poked his cheek. Cracking open his non-glowing eye he looked to see Neo looking away with a pout as she held a spoon full of the frozen treat before him.

_Eat it. If it gets wasted on the floor I will end you._

With a smile Fen obliged and finally had his first bite of the unusual flavor. Though Neo looked thoroughly unhappy with having to part with her treat, and be the one feeding it to someone else no less, Fen could tell with his other still-closed eye he shared with the Omega that Neo's aura was calm and relaxed.

When the bowl was finally empty, the two relaxed on their separate beds and kept to themselves for a time. Fen was almost drifting off when Neo called out to him:

_Does it feel like this journey has changed somewhat since we started?_

Fen answered through closed eyes, "In what way?"

_It's… hard to express. Just that moments like now just feel a bit _improper _to be having._

"Like you should be more unflagging in trying to carry out your revenge?"

_Is it the same for you?_

Sitting up, Fen let his back rest against the headboard while he found the right words: "We've been on the road for more than eight months. In some ways it would be strange if we _didn't _feel differently than when we started. Our revenge was never going to be quick, especially from what you told me. Though actually journeying halfway across Remnant makes a person realize what that really entails."

_We both know we won't be done after Haven. If we even arrive in time._

"True. And if we miss out then we're gonna only have a fifty-fifty shot on where they'll go next unless we managed to learn something in Mistral."

_Are we going to aim for Atlas if that happens?_

"There would be certain advantages to heading there. I'd be able to get the dust I need, plus maybe some improvements to _both _our gear. But at the same time, General Ironwood having closed the country down makes things complicated; especially if I intend to keep being a ghost in the eyes of the Atlas military."

_What real benefit do we gain if you stay a ghost?_

"Well, beside the fact that I can act more freely without being tied up with military red tape, my call sign won't ping the system if I use it when I'm still considered KIA. That is unless the person I give it to recognizes it as mine and manually flags it. Though considering almost all the people that _would _recognize it are well and truly dead, that chance isn't likely. Also if they think I'm dead then my betrayal to seek personal revenge doesn't feel so bad to my morals."

_That last one is a really poor excuse. And if you were revealed... would you still join me in doing what needs to be done, or run back to the side of Law and Order?_

Fen looked over to see Neo laying on her side, staring up at him intently. With a raised eyebrow he replied: "After everything we've been through, you really think I would go back?"

Neo rolled over so she didn't have to look at Fen's smug expression: _How should I know? You make it sound like if you were found out to be alive you'd be set back to rules and regulations._

Fen hummed to himself at her statement, realizing something: "I guess I never did tell you what happens to people that get found after being listed as KIA."

Looking back over her shoulder, Neo raised a brow of her own: _Wouldn't they be happy to have you back?_

"Hmm, as an extra resource maybe, but that would be more for those under MIA. No, the first thing that would probably happen is I would be detained and be interrogated until I recounted _every _part of my journey back to Atlas. Along with that, I'd need a compelling reason for not attempting contact at the earliest opportunity; assuming that I was found out _in_ Atlas and not before. Then after that I'd be placed on 'mandatory leave' while they fact check my story. And if they find the slightest detail out of place, then I'd likely be branded as a traitor and placed under arrest until my allegiance could be more thoroughly vetted. And if I gave the slightest impression I could be a liability for _any _reason: I'd likely be executed without trial."

Neo blanched at his casual mention of execution: _Just for being KIA and not MIA? Why such strict treatment?_

"Well normally faking your death as part of the Altas military is not an easy thing to accomplish considering the monitoring practices that are employed. Though when the main ship that monitored all Atlas personnel in Vale crashed during the fall of Beacon, causing a long span of time that shut down said monitoring…that created is a bit of an exception to things. The act of faking one's death in Atlas, historically, has only been done by traitors looking to damage the kingdom in some way. So my staying a ghost at this point is more a matter of survival than convenience."

_Great, I now have _another _reason to hate Atlas! _Neo threw her hands up exasperatedly, before looking over to Fen chuckling. _I don't see why you're so calm about it. It's your head that will roll if we _do _end up having to go there._

With mock indignation Fen held a hand to his chest, "What? Are you saying you _wouldn't _be my little hero and rescue me if I got caught?"

Neo just looked at him with a flat expression, then smiled sweetly at him… just before chucking her pillow so hard that Fen was knocked clean off his bed.

Hearing him groan as he lay crumpled on the ground, she continued smiling innocently as she said: _Call me little again and I'll hand you over to them myself._

With a cough Fen picked himself up from the floor: "Really feeling the love, Neo. Another lovetap like that and I might start to think you're into me."

_As if you don't already dream about this body. _Neo sassed back while laying out and striking a pose.

Fen stared down at the her indifferently. Even with it being spring and Neo switching from her silk long sleeves and pants back to her nightgown that stopped halfway down her thigh, Fen was long since used to seeing this much skin from her. To the point that even with her provocative pose he just blinked before raising the pillow that had slugged him out of bed and returned it to sender.

Seeing Neo sputter and squirm as she tossed off the offending sack of feathers did manage to get a smile from him, but he hid it before her eyes snapped back to him.

Turning her back to him with a huff she threw the covers over herself and stuffed her pillow under her head. _Hmph! I'm going to bed! You will bring me waffles doused in syrup come morning as payment for your insolence. Consider this your only warning._

Shaking his head while climbing back into his own bed, Fen replied dismissively: "Sure, I wouldn't want 'your highness' to stay cold to me. I'll bring you the fluffy-wuffiest waffles they have to melt your heart."

Silence lingered between the two for several moments, before they both broke down in laughter and turned to each other and said goodnight. Though before they slipped off to sleep Neo made sure to get the last word:

_I want them with chocolate chips and a strawberry on top._

* * *

**Yonder**

**Awwww, so sweet! Literally!  
**

**WRW**

**Considering how little of Neo is seen in the actual show, I'm aware my interpretation might not sit the best with everyone. I see her as confident, playful, and practical, but also a bit bratty when she doesn't get what she wants.**

**Yonder**

**In the best way!**

**WRW**

**Indeed. **

**Beyond that, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter even if it wasn't exactly 'action packed'. Loved it? Leave a review and let me know. Didn't? Still leave a review and explain what I could do better.**

**Yonder**

**Yep yep! He writes because he loves it, and I edit because I do too. So don't be afraid to let us know what we can do better. We want this story to be the best it can for all of you wonderful awesome readers!  
**

**WRW**

**Stay awesome everyone, WRW and Yonder out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, who's gotten to see that Volume 8 premiere? To me, it was... okay. Nothing was particular standout expect for one scene I can imagine most who've seen the episode know which one I'm talking about. **

**Volume 8 of canon will be special in relation to this story. Because honestly, depending on the story choices made in canon during vol 8, this story might change fairly drastically from canon when it reaches that same point in the timeline. We will just have to wait and see. Though to be fair, it's going to be a while before this story catches up to canon events. Though I do plan to continue rolling this story out at a steady pace and it will reach that point eventually.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

One week had passed since they had left for Shion, and in that time Neo had realized one important fact about the continent of Anima; the humidity was just the _worst_.

Well that wasn't exactly true, she had learned this fact almost as soon as they had arrived on Anima. It was just that days like the one they dealt with currently, very rudely reminded her about this torturous circumstance. Even Fen had elected to take off his jacket as his aura wasn't doing enough to regulate his body heat with the weather being as miserable as it was.

_Uh! How can an entire continent be this annoying!? I think I preferred trudging through snow and mud back in the wilderness in Vale compared to boiling inside my own skin. I'm about ready to just strip down and use an illusion to keep me decent. _

"Aren't your illusions physical? Wouldn't they keep you just as insulated?"

… _I hate it when _you _remind me how my own semblance works. _Neo hung her head in both annoyance and defeat.

Fen chuckled as he looked down at his hunched partner as they walked, "I'll take that as a yes then. Why not at least take off your jacket then, like me? Or does that leotard you wear under it actually stop where your belly-jacket starts?"

She shot up an incredulous look with a faux-offended gasp. _Are you trying to _literally _talk me out of my clothes!? Fen, I never knew you looked at me that way! And here I thought I was safe trusting you with my personage! I'll always have to sleep with one eye open after hearing such a crude suggestion!_

With a smirk Fen shot back, "Says the one who was laying out a week ago with a pose that screamed 'paint me like one of your fox girls' in nothing but a tiny silk nightgown. If I didn't know better I'd say you actually _were_ trying to seduce me, Ms. Ice Cream Queen."

Neo growled as her cheeks went flush with heat, lagging behind slightly.

Fen was still smiling as he mentally marked down a win for himself when the rustling of fabric caused him to pause. He began to turn when he was bashed in the face with a loose ball of fabric. Sputtering he looked down at his hands to see it was Neo's coat, and looking up he saw said companion was now glaring at him with contempt.

_Wrinkle that and you're a dead man._ She warned while stalking past him. Her leotard's only noteworthy detail revealed with her coat gone being that it looped around the back of her neck like a halter top to ensure it remained hugged to her figure. It certainly wasn't any more skin than she had shown off before.

A sweet scent assailed his nose coming from the article in his hand. He felt a flicker of desire to take a better sniff to discern just what the aroma's components reminded him of; and oddly enough he wasn't perfectly sure if the sentiment came from the Omega or not. Though whatever the truth, Fen put the urge aside and instead merely shrugged and folded the jacket over his arm. If it kept her a bit cooler and less grouchy, then carrying it for her honestly felt like the lesser of two evils to him.

The two continued on after that for a time without any banter. Neo even began to enjoy the weather as a pleasant breeze blew through the trees and actually cooled her skin. The humidity still felt stifling to a degree but not so much thanks to being free of her coat. With the silence between them, the pleasant background noise of the forest they traveled through relaxed her to the point she wished she could have taken a nap while her body continued to carry on towards Shion.

Contrary to Neo's improved mood however, Fen had begun to feel a slight throbbing inside his head. When he pushed his feelings of discomfort towards the Omega in a thought that sensation was somehow its doing, his steps lurched when the Omega returned the sensation tenfold towards him; it was experiencing the same things as Fen.

The staggered steps broke Neo out of her serenity and turned to look back at her companion to find that he was panting heavily and looked to be barely holding himself upright.

_Fen!?_ She worrily called as she made to step towards him.

"DON'T!" He called out as her jacket slipped off his arm and he held his head with his hands. "I… Something's wrong! Stay back!"

Neo's twinge of anger at seeing him drop her coat was overwritten by concern as he collapsed to one knee and his breathing began to grow even more ragged. Black particles began to leak off him, but not in the traditional flurry-like nature she was used to seeing; instead it seemed more like smoke. The air around her didn't grow cold but looking down at Fen's skin it looked like frost was beginning to creep up his extremities.

An anguished cry of pain from Fen tore at Neo's heart as he collapsed to all fours, his body shivering like he was stuck in the middle of a blizzard. The smoke from his body continued to pour off him almost blanketing him like a shroud of black fog. Horrifyingly, Neo could do nothing but watch as parts of his skin turned blue then black in patches, fragments of ice consolidating on them soon after. She was certain her eyes were white as she shook in her boots at the torture being performed in front of her.

It was like seeing the Omega trying to take form without the aid of the black blizzard that she had always seen before. Part of her wondered if this was in any way similar to how Fen became the Omega by his usual means. The patch that covered his right eye was undone when his hair became rigid and icy, severing the string that had once held it in place. Even throughout the horrendous pain Fen was suffering his normally uncovered eye still remained human even though it was bloodshot with black veins, while his other eye had turned into a solid glowing blue orb like when the Omega was fully manifested.

He appeared as though some grotesque half-grimm hybrid whose mere existence was agony… And Neo couldn't do any more than cry as she watched him suffer.

Fen threw his head back and unleashed a guttural howl that shook the air around them both, rattling Neo's teeth in her skull like she was in the epicenter of an earthquake. This lasted only for a few moments, but the effect was almost enough to make Neo faint; only using her concern for Fen did she manage to fight through it long enough for it to end.

When the howl was over, both Neo and Fen collapsed to the ground. Looking up, Neo couldn't see any more of the black smoke that had poured from Fen's body, but as for Fen himself; he lay still. Dragging herself over to him, her mind screaming at her to not touch him for fear that the Omega had somehow been responsible for what happened and was going to attack, but she ignored it as a fear even greater than that ate at her heart.

_Fen? _

Had she just lost someone again?

Fortunately, that question was swiftly answered when she saw that he was shallowly breathing into the dirt. However, his body was still in a terrible state: there were numerous portions of skin that looked dead and frostbitten, along with his hair remaining coarse and rigid. She hesitated to even try to shake him to see if he would awaken but knew that she couldn't just leave him lying in the road.

As her own strength returned, she moved him as delicately as she could manage over to the grass just off the roadway. Once she had done that, she noticed his body shivering violently and quickly decided to scrounge up some tinder and kindling to create a fire. Hopefully that, along with the afternoon heat, might warm him up before his condition worsened.

By the time she had gotten a sizable blaze going, she could see that Fen's unnaturally strong healing had been working on the frostbite, but he was thrashing somewhat due to the pain that no doubt still wracked his frame. Once Neo was in a position to let the fire burn unattended, she carefully moved over to her partner and rolled him so he was on his side facing the fire. To prevent him from more thrashing she laid his head in her lap and began to gently run her fingers through his slowly thawing hair, carefully untangling any knots she found to focus her mind away from worry.

Over the next couple of hours, with what felt like agonizing slowness, Fen's breathing began to steady and his body to still as the evidence of the damage that had been done to him vanished. Whether the heat of the small fire or her calming ministrations were of any help in the process, Neo couldn't be sure; but for her own peace of mind she prayed they had. When she could, she had carefully placed his patch back over his eye as the glow beneath his eyelid unnerved her from what had happened.

After another hour, with afternoon solidly settling into evening, Fen's eyelids fluttered and with a groan they opened to the concerned visage of Neo staring down at him. With her hair cascading down over him and his half-vision from the Omega causing her to look like she was highlighted with a pink glow, Fen wasn't sure if he was dreaming with how angelic her visage before him looked.

He tried to speak but his throat seized on him and he only managed to croak out: "Neo?"

Her face turned to a mixture of elation that he had spoken but also increased worry at how the pain he experienced when trying to speak. She did her best to console him while carefully brushing some of his hair from his eyes.

_Yes, it's me. I'm right here. You don't need to move yet. Just relax however long you need to._

Fen's mind vaguely pieced together what had occurred and with a slight shift he realized his head was supported by something soft and pleasantly scented. Once he recalled the smell he asked with a slightly stronger voice, though it was still dry and coarse:

"Am I… in your lap right now? Oh boy, I must have been seriously messed up if I made you worry that badly."

She wanted to slap him for his comment but refrained and settled on scowling instead. _You did. After you howled and collapsed, I hadn't been sure if you were still alive. When I saw that you were, I did what I could to warm you up and hoped that the Omega, your semblance, or _whatever _is responsible for your unnaturally persistent healing, would be enough to help you. Thankfully it seems to have worked, but you've been out for hours. Any chances of travelling any further today are gone. So just rest up, I can manage for a night without switching shifts. _

Neo had not stopped stroking his hair gently the entire time she spoke, so she jumped slightly when she felt her hand stopped by the cold grasp of one of Fen's. Just holding it gently he looked up at her with an apologetic smile: "Sorry to have scared you. But I'll be alright. Though I think I might indulge in staying here for a moment. That scent of freesia flowers you have on is very soothing."

The blush that spread on Neo's face couldn't have been contained if she wanted to due to the unexpected acknowledgement for the scent she wore. _You recognize it? Most just assume it's a strawberry perfume, even Roman until I corrected him._

"Mother used to keep one in a pot hanging over the sink even after we moved to Atlas. The slightly earthy scent of a flower gave it away. Though the slight twinge of vanilla in there is a nice touch. I doubt anyone other than a faunus would be able to tell it's there except for subconsciously. It suits you."

Completely red in the face, Neo just turned her face away so that her hair shielded her from his easygoing smirk. _I've been wearing it for months. Took you long enough to notice._

"The scent? I had always been able to say you smelled nice. Though usually after your showers in an inn the vanilla scent was strongest. That just wasn't particularly odd of a scent for a woman to have for me to comment on it. Rema used to wear perfume that had vanilla as part of it, so I'm kinda used to having it around. It wasn't until you chucked your jacket in my face that I could tell you had something specific on. You wear it so lightly that the typical smells of the forest overpower it unless I'm this close."

_You know, now that you're awake, you're awfully chatty for someone who's supposed to be in horrendous pain. _Neo pointed out while trying to keep her blush from spreading down her neck to the rest of her body.

Giving a slight wag of his head, the closest he could do to a shrug currently, he answered with: "I've still been healing this whole time. I still ache all over, but I'll probably be able to sit up and be fine in another half hour. By tomorrow I'll be fit for travel so long as I'm not attacked like that again."

Neo put her embarrassment aside at his words and looked back down at him with concern. _Attack!? What kind of attack could do _that _to a person? It wasn't the Omega trying to break loose or something?_

Fen shook his head in her lap, "No, if anything the Omega is the only reason I'm still me right now. It felt like something was trying to forcibly _pull_ the Omega out of me. Like a claw reaching into my soul and trying to rip the Omega right out of me and leave only him on the surface. Though, for whatever its reasons, the Omega resisted this as much as I did. If it wasn't for that then whatever was responsible probably would have succeeded."

_Okay, that's really sweet and all, but again; what could have done that to you?_

"Well the most obvious things would either be some weird grimm summoning semblance or a special grimm with a similar power to call out to its kind, and then there's the one option that is pure speculation on my part: it being another omega. Though considering how little is known about the capabilities of omegas, that idea is both equal parts highly possible and maybe completely wrong."

_Wouldn't the chances of us running into the rarest category of grimm, at least from what it seems, be like infinitesimally small?_

"I'd say yes, but it could also be that the presence of _my _omega arriving in the territory of another might have roused it into action. Though again, it might not even be an omega per say. After all, the only thing I could really say is that the invading presence felt… _old._"

_Could a regular old grimm really do something like that?_

"I wouldn't call it regular if that really was the case. But whatever the cause, if it has the ability to do what it just did to me on command; we need to run if we ever meet it."

Even though the suggestion put a bad taste in her mouth, Neo nodded all the same. If it could incapacitate Fen with that much ease, then running would likely be their only option if they wanted any chance of them both surviving.

Just like he said, after another half hour Fen had the strength to rise. Stoking the fire, they made a meal from their provisions while tossing about small comments when it suited them; but neither felt the desire to bring up the earlier events of the day again. Instead, Fen took Neo's charity and went to sleep first.

Part of Neo feared what would happen if he was attacked with him in this defenseless state, but ultimately she just had to hope that whatever had been the cause had exhausted itself and wouldn't be able to make another attempt anytime soon. Though she kept these fears to herself, Fen's subconscious did not seem to be so easily sated as she watched him toss and turn in his sleep.

Similar to how she had done when she had soothed him while he was healing, she went over to him and sat close to his head. With one hand she stroked his hair calmingly while with her other she put it on his chest over his heart to prevent him from tossing. As she felt the drumming heartbeat under her fingers begin to slow with her ministrations, a small smile crossed her lips. It was almost funny how her presence was able to soothe her partner. She wondered if the Omega was maybe partly responsible for that.

But her levity was cut short as her thoughts returned to what had resulted in this turn of events.

_This journey just became far more complicated. After learning that the Omega's presence is deterring most grimm we'd normally encounter, it's hard to believe that there exists _something _that could lay Fen so low this easily. What would be more frightening is if it's not actually another omega that was the cause. Just how ancient would a grimm have to be to gain the ability to affect other grimm like this?_

As Fen's heart slowed to an easy and steady cadence, Neo finally removed her hand from his chest but kept stroking his hair as a way to maintain her own peace of mind.

_I know that _bitch _Cinder has some means of manipulating grimm, something related to that 'maiden' magic crap. The Omega was meant to be my ace-in-the-hole since he already resisted the lure scent that had to have still been in effect in that first encounter. But seeing what happened as the result of what just another grimm could be responsible for; maybe that bitch's power might do something even worse._

Even as she left the question hanging in her mind, she looked down to the subject of her worries. He looked almost serene as he lay there sleeping, the dormant Omega no doubt gazing at her through his covered eye even as its host slept; though this thought bothered her only mildly compared to several months ago when she had first witnessed that he had handed over control of his right eye. Still this serenity did little to alleviate her fears and worries now that her assumptions had been cast into doubt.

Now their ace-in-the-hole had a very large, and very real, 'what if' hanging above it. And admittedly, Neo wasn't sure if she wanted to risk their lives on a 'what if'.

_Heh. If I thought that even half a year ago I would have gone out to kill someone just to prove to myself I wasn't going soft. Though now… yeah, I probably have gone a bit soft; at least when it concerns this big dumb puppy._

Fen's ears twitched as she gently scratched around the base of one, getting an involuntary twitch out of his left leg at the same time, eliciting a small smile from Neo.

_It's honestly incredible that we ended up as partners at all. Any other circumstances than _exactly _what we met under, and we'd probably would not have spared a thought about trying to kill each other. Well, actually I guess we did try to kill each other when first met. I suppose that would make the fact we are as close as we are even more unbelievable if I hadn't experienced it firsthand. Though what I think is most surprising, given our emotional circumstances, is that I've never seen him as a replacement for Rom— _

Her thought was cut short as she felt a presence bearing down on her. Jumping up and grabbing her parasol, she scanned the darkness for even the slightest movement. She debated whether she should tap Fen to get him to wake up, but just as she was about to do so the presence vanished with a rustling of leaves as a breeze blew through the trees.

The suddenness of both detecting the presence and its subsequent disappearance did not sit well with Neo in the slightest. Though with it gone there wasn't much she could really do. She wasn't going to scout around for it while Fen was asleep; after all, if it _was_ due to something hostile then she'd only be making it easier to kill them both. All she could do was remain vigilant for if it returned, though she doubted it would. Whoever or _whatever_ had been observing them had not given off any bloodlust; the only thing it was doing was watching.

_But considering we're out here in the sticks, the list of things it could have been doesn't really inspire confidence. We'd be lucky if it was only an animal, but part of me feels neither of us are _that _blessed. All our fortune probably got spent back in Vale during the collapse._

Even with her uneasiness, the rest of the night went by with no further incident. Fen had woken up later on and allowed her to get some rest, but it certainly wasn't the most peaceful sleep she could have had. When morning finally came, Neo excused herself on the basis of relieving herself to investigate the area around them. However, the only thing of note that she found was a single black feather that wasn't from a grimm.

She fessed up to Fen about it when she returned, but with no other clues to go on they both agreed to do their best to remain more vigilant. Unfortunately, this would prove more difficult than either of them would have expected over the course of the next few days.

While Fen had not dealt with another episode of his own semblance being used to almost kill him, he had dealt with a near constant flow of negative emotions being poured into him with no means of prevention. He had snapped verbally at Neo more times than he cared to count because of it, and all he could do was apologize after any hateful words that would involuntarily be spoken. It didn't help that the Omega kept sending surges of, what could only be described as, complicated emotion anytime it saw her recently; as though it was trying to assist its host by doing so. Ironically though, this just ended up making Fen feel crummier each time he ended up snapping at her.

This affected Neo almost as badly, though for different reasons than one might first believe. Her most critical of them being the worry she felt as she watched her friend darkly muttering to himself just ahead for her, since he had asked for her to not be in eyesight due to the Omega's present habit. She could also barely talk to him, his mood being so volatile that only during meals was it conceivable that she wouldn't be yelled at. Even her normal habit of picture taking needed to be quelled as the shutter-click sound her scroll made had already caused an episode between them. She wanted to be obliging because of what was happening, but keeping her focus on preventing small, natural habits of hers was proving much more mentally taxing than she'd like to admit.

Watching some birds flit through the trees around them was calming to her, but she appeared to be the only one who thought so as she observed Fen's ears twitching rapidly at any sound they picked up. His head flicked back and forth whenever a sound would be particularly loud; Neo didn't doubt most would believe he was going feral if someone were to see him like this. It made her thankful that the only thing to see him like this aside from her was the wildlife they observed throughout the day.

Speaking of which, maybe it was because she had nothing else to focus on, but she had noticed more birds and squirrels scampering in the trees, and even a few snakes slithering in the grass, than she could count in the last day or so. As she thought on that interesting tidbit, Fen stopped ahead of her. She caught up the few paces between them and waited for him to say something.

"Neo, could you close your eyes for just a sec?"

_Umm. _She hadn't been expecting a request like that, or any request at all really. _I suppose._

Not really thinking to ask why, Neo did as he asked. Once she had, she heard him shift to check before she heard him take two steps in what sounded like her direction. The sunlight over her eyelids disappeared in an instant and before she could open her eyes to determine why, she felt arms close around her. Her first instinct made her want to leap back, but the arms firmed around her quickly enough to prevent this. Even with her eyes having snapped open her vision was still dark as she had her head pulled into Fen's chest. Her initial panic was rapidly replaced by a mountain of questions that came with the realization that Fen was hugging her; stranger still when she felt him bury his head into her hair and take a deep inhale.

_Fen!? Care to explain what the hell you're doing!? _She asked him as she squirmed with discomfort.

His voice was soft but it was the most calm she had heard in days, "Sorry, this was pretty weird to do, I admit. But I kinda just realized that when I could smell your scent after that first incident days ago, it kept me calm while I was recovering. I felt like I needed to try this, and I wasn't sure how you'd react if I just asked."

With an annoyed sigh she just let him stay as he was for a few moments before she inquired. _So, is it working?_

"Yeah. For whatever reason." He gave a small nod into her hair. With his mind temporarily clear he asked her, "Neo, you've noticed the wildlife right?"

_Hmm? _Neo had to rouse herself as she had been beginning to relax as well. _What about them? That there have been so many?_

"Well that's somewhat odd, but what I was wondering was if you had taken notice of what direction you had seen them moving in."

She thought back to the birds and squirrels, and one similarity did manage to jump out at her. _They're all moving away from the direction we're heading._

"Yeah… and grimm don't really invoke that kind of response from animals. Something else is—"

_Fen?_

Neo looked up to see Fen's attention firmly fixated on something to her right. Carefully turning her head, she suppressed a gasp of disbelief at seeing a pair of leopards stalking through the forest about ten meters away from them. She knew such predators lived on Anima, but to see them so brazenly appearing this near to people, it made for an unbelievable turn of events; what's more was the direction the large felines happened to be heading.

"Even displacing territorial predators like them?" Fen muttered so low that if Neo hadn't been hugged against him she would have missed it.

_What could be the reason? The only thing that comes to mind _would _be a grimm, but you said it yourself, they don't have this effect on wildlife._

"Well, the first answer would be that we're wrong about that in this case. But if we suppose we _are_ right, then that really doesn't leave us with many options. Animals are said to be able to sense natural disasters before they occur, but so far as I remember from information we gathered, this region doesn't have a history of earthquakes or storms that would be of the magnitude to affect wildlife to this degree."

_Should we be worried?_

"Cautious. It could just be an effect of whatever's domain we entered that has been affecting me. Any other theories are just that, unless we happen to figure out anything else."

Neo nodded, then looked up at her partner and asked: _So, how long do you plan to keep hugging me for? We really should keep moving._

"Five more minuOWCH!" Fen winced as Neo jabbed him in the side with a knife hand strike. "Fine, fine. I suppose I have enough calming scent reserves to make do for the rest of the day."

He released her and they continued on, though Neo now walked beside him without having to worry about being lashed out at. Fen noted that she even had a small smile on her face as they traveled. While he did feel the return of the negative feelings relatively quickly, they weren't such that they could manage to ruin his current disposition.

Some concern did arise however, when the sky began to darken far before sunset from storm clouds that rolled in above them. The rumble of distant thunder made them both vexed at the thought of sleeping under such a storm. Fen's ears folded down as he gave a small growl at the noise, the ringing of normally unperceivable tones aggravating him.

Neo couldn't help but silently chuckle. _It's kinda funny how you're usually so composed, but just a tiny bit of thunder gets you growling. _

"Har har. Somedays I wish that my faunus aspect hadn't manifested as ears. To have claws or a tail would be so much more useful and less irritating. Not to mention I wouldn't be as susceptible to sonic attacks."

_Aww, but then I wouldn't have so many good photos. Or be able to do this. _Neo teased as she reached up and scratched one of Fen's ears, making him stumble before turning to her with a growl and slight dusting of red on his cheeks. He turned away in a huff, and she received no comment for her actions.

After all, he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing the sides of his ears he _did _like; which may or may not have included having them scratched.

Given his silence, Neo decided to ask: _Do you imagine we'll make it to Shion before that storm falls on us?_

Fen gave a grunt, still slightly peeved at her, but he knew better than to ignore her: "We wasted half a day and then have been slower than usual. I honestly haven't a clue how long it will take us. The map we got from Junior does well for showing us the route to take, but sadly isn't the most precise on distances. We could be only half an hour away or still another day and a half of travel."

_That long? It's already been almost two weeks since we set out. Even with a decreased pace, could we have really been that slow to have that much left?_

"Don't know what to tell you. Signage along our route hasn't really existed traveling here in Anima. Just the way of things without any signpo—"

_What's wrong?_

"Hey Neo, think you can handle five more minutes of walking?"

She looked at him curiously and replied with an eyebrow quirked. _I think I'm capable of that. Though why only five minutes?_

He turned to her and pointed with a thumb behind him down the trail. "Because I don't think it will take us more than that to find the inn."

Neo looked past him and strained her eyes somewhat. Sure enough however, she could just barely make out what looked to be a wall in the distance, and with a wall meant a settlement: Shion was in sight. Just the thought alone of not needing to deal with another night of sleeping in the rain made her want to sigh in relief. However, Fen's next words _did _make her want to strangle her partner.

"Dibs on the first shower."

* * *

**Yonder**

**They are so cute together! And don't go hurting my boy again!**

**WRW**

**He'll be fine~. Well. Actually...**

**Yonder**

**...What are you planning?  
**

**WRW**

**You'll just have to find out next chapter.**

**And that goes for the rest of you too.**

**I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you thought of it with a review, and if you have made it this far into the story and haven't followed or faved then this is the perfect time to do so. Until next time everyone, stay awesome. WRW out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm very happy to get this chapter out. I believe anyone who has read this far will also appreciate it. **

**Getting into some headcanon territory with this one, should be fun to have this story coming into its own and differentiate itself from mainline canon. This chapter is important but probably not for the reasons one might believe from reading. Still I had fun writing it and I hope everyone enjoys .**

**Also, I forgot about this last chapter, but thank you all that have faved and followed. This story is above one hundred in both and I hope to see it continue to rise with more chapters released. Special thank you to everyone who has left a review as it really does mean a lot to read your thoughts on chapters. Now on with the show!**

* * *

Morning couldn't come soon enough for either of them.

Storm clouds still hung above the town like a sinister omen, but Neo and Fen disregarded it in favor of focusing on finding their illusive blacksmith. Though he wouldn't remain illusive for much longer as with some harmless questions to the innkeeper during their breakfast provided them directions straight to the shop in question. Neo practically skipped through the street as Fen followed behind her with a smirk.

"I figured you would still be pouty from last night, Neo."

She whirled around with a glare as she pointed a finger at him while still walking backwards. _Take the first shower from me in the next town and you'll be waking up bald the next morning. You get a pass this time because we get to actually fulfill an objective in this town. _Her expression softened before she turned back around and asked in a calmer voice. _How are the emotions?_

"Not gone, but I'll be fine. I think it could be that whatever is responsible, its ability to influence me is getting weaker. Like I'm building an immunity or something."

_If that's true, maybe you'll be influence free in a few days._

Fen answered with a shrug, "One can hope."

Just a couple minutes later they arrived at their destination to find a young woman, just slightly older than themselves, flipping a sign outside the shop to 'open'. With slightly tanned skin and short dark hair, her bright mint green eyes stood out all the more. Her thin proportions made her look like a breeze would carry her away, significantly different from Neo's own womanly charm, 'condensed' though it may be.

The woman noticed them approaching and gave an energetic smile, her voice light and friendly. "Welcome to Alpine Apparel! I'm Alpine, the owner and creator of this establishment. You two must be the travelers that arrived last night. The rumor mill has been quite abuzz this morning considering we haven't seen many people traveling the trails since what happened in Vale."

Fen gave a lighthearted laugh as he put on a charismatic smile, "I suppose we do stand out a good bit compared to the average person around here. Good morning Ms. Alpine, I'm Fen and this is my sister Neo. We just happened to be in need of your business' services."

The woman flustered slightly at Fen's greeting, "J-just Alpine is fine! Would you please come inside? No point standing out here in the street."

Fen replied with a nod, and as Alpine turned her back and entered her shop Neo pinched Fen in the side. _Turn down the charm Mr. Suave, it's not her we need the help of, remember?_

Hissing back a whisper Fen softly growled, "Of course I do, but getting in her good graces can only be a boon. Also, jealousy isn't a good look on you."

Another stab to his side and Neo entered in front of him as he rubbed the soreness away.

The textile shop was considerably homely in its size, only enough room for a couple dozen types of fabric on display and a single mannequin with likely her most prized creation being displayed to showcase her skill. A small bell rang as the door closed behind them and the owner hopped behind her workstation at the back of the room that doubled as the reception counter.

"So, you said that you needed my services? I have done some adjustments to huntsmen outfits before, I can't proclaim it to be my specialty, but I'll do my best!"

Neo and Fen looked at each other in slight surprise at her enthusiasm before Fen somewhat sheepishly explained why they were there: "Actually, we're looking for a man named Sable Irons. He's your grandfather, is he not?"

"Oh?" The young woman deflated slightly, but with a small shake of her head her beaming smile came back and she lightly bounded over to a door at the end of the room and called into the back. "Grandpa! The travelers that arrived last night want to meet you."

Shuffling could be heard as the sound of furniture shifting and low murmuring filtered past the door to Fen's ears. From the words that he could make out, the man sounded like Alpine's call had just woken him up. Either that or cursing worse than a sailor was a natural habit of the man. The tapping of a cane reached his ears as their quarry shambled out of the rear room.

Wrinkled old skin with a darker tan than his granddaughter seemed like leather, his black hair possessed no greying but was thin across his scalp, his posture had suffered from many years of bending over a forge and likely couldn't move without the assistance of his cane. Though even with his feeble qualities, the coal black eyes that stared them down held an edge that had both Fen and Neo respecting the man as his granddaughter guided him to a chair behind her workstation.

A gruff voice that sounded like the man had gargled nails rose to question them, "You're here for me? You two don't look like you belong out of a daycare yet; especially the tiny one." Neo growled in Fen's mind as the man waited for an answer but caught sight of their weapons and added: "A huntsman and huntress? Did that brat Brick send you to check up on me or something?"

The two looked at each other for a moment before Fen stepped forward: "Well if you're talking about your former apprentice that runs your old forge the next town over, then yes he did ask us to do that." A grunt came from the old man, but before he could retort Fen went on. "However, we also had been looking for you anyway. We were referred to you by an info-broker in Vale. He lauded you as someone who could assist in improving our equipment."

The old man's onyx gaze sharpened on them, searching over their forms, "Your stuff needs some maintenance, but I see those what-its on you, boy. There is nothing I can do to trinkets like that. The girl also doesn't look to be in the market for what _could _be done to that umbrella of hers."

_Parasol~_

Fen looked between him and Neo for a moment, "We'd be most grateful if you could even recommend anything that we could improve upon. Even be willing to provide reparations for anything of substance."

The old man stomped his cane. "Start wearing titanium dust-infused full-bodied battle suits then. There, you got your advice. Unless y'all want a dress or jacket made, we're done here."

"Grandpa?" His granddaughter looked at him with a mix of worry and annoyance. "You shouldn't be so cold to customers. They came all this way to ask for your help. Surely there must be _something_ you ca—"

"That's _enough,_ Alpine!" The old man snapped. "These two have more to them than your few years can discern. If they were truly recommended to seek me out, all the way from Vale, then they've traveled here since the Fall of Beacon. Only a few kinds of people would be willing to make such a journey. I expect they are on the path to Mistral."

_He's suspicious of us. Makes me wonder who exactly was his clientele when he was a smith. Though, considering we got the information from Junior and his reaction, I would say they weren't upstanding members of society._

A flap of Fen's ears was all the agreement Neo received as he was thinking about how to keep the conversation flowing. "We are indeed heading to Mistral. My sister is insistent on becoming a huntress and she hopes to enroll a Hav—"

"Lies. She's older than you, and likely not even related." Sable interrupted, his granddaughter's gaze widening in disbelief as she looked between Fen and Neo. "I've had enough of this farce. Leave, before we summon the town guard."

_Fen~, you're botching this._

Giving a heavy sigh, Fen's eyes hardened on the retired smith as he said to Neo: "Flip the sign outside and bar the door. It looks like we need to have a more… forthright conversation."

Neo gave a nod before turning around to complete the task. The look of shock and worry across the young shop owner's face made Fen feel low as he stepped closer. The old man's only reaction was a firmer grip on his cane, but seeing it Fen refrained from encroaching further as he spoke in a low tone:

"I... am a deserter of the Atlas military. My partner is also not of an entirely ingenuous background. However, we found solidarity in things we lost during the Fall of Beacon. Now we are journeying to Mistral to track down some of those responsible for what we lost. Your assistance in improving our arsenal is something we feel is important to making that goal a reality."

Alpine shook slightly as she stood behind her grandfather. "Grandpa? What's going on? I'm so confused right now. Oh, this feels like something I shouldn't be listening to."

Neo rejoined Fen by his side and leveled her own hardened glare at the elderly man. Who now looked between the two with an expression of skepticism. Finally he gave a weary exhale and addressed them:

"Your tells don't show any lies, but neither do I believe your words to be truly sincere. At the same time, I have no care for further elaboration as I have no interest in your tale." Old man Sable said with a shake of his head. "Your motive for strength is understandable, considering what you've said. However, I'm afraid that given what I see between you two, I have nothing to give or say that would achieve what you desire."

Both Fen and Neo's expressions fell flat at the man's words.

"You'll have to excuse me for not believing _your_ words now, Mr. Irons. Someone of your experience surely would have seen a variety of different things that huntsmen and huntresses equip themselves with. To say that you have nothing to even _recommend _to us I find rather hard to accept."

The old man raised his head to look Fen in the eye. "You are of the age that your ability will not be improved by more armor and contrived gadgetry. If you wish for a recommendation then here: Go work on finding new ways to explore what you already have, and find what you lack for yourselves."

Silence permeated the room for several moments, both pairs waiting to see if the other had any more to say. When Fen determined that the man's call to look within was all they would get he turned on his heel.

"Let's go Neo, our business is done here." He said softly before adding louder, "Apologize for the trouble. We'll be going now."

Fen had his hand on the door when he heard the scrape of a chair and the old man's voice call out: "Where did you find that coat!?"

A look of surprise passed between Fen and Neo at the man's fervor, before their attention turned to their jackets. The few moments of confusion were enough for the old man to elaborate further.

"You, boy! I'm speaking about that material your coat is made of. Let me see it!"

Curiosity took over as Fen shed his coat and tossed it onto the worktable in front of the man. Old Sable sat down in a hurry as he turned to coat over in his hands like it was some holy artifact. Spread out before him the old man pointed to a section across the shoulder area.

"Here, the hide reinforcements added to the fabric. Then with the strips that run down the arms. Along with what look like bone clasps at the cuffs. Seamlessly crafted from a single piece of leather; my guess is from some kind of cervine. Though most important is the particular kind that it must have been from to go through the amount of trouble to carefully craft an article of clothing in this way."

Fen looked at the long coat more critically. He had really only taken it from Roman's stock all that time ago because it was one of the only non-white coats in his collection. The black leather reinforcements over the grey fabric he always just saw as an interesting style choice rather than anything of worth to the garment. Even Neo was looking up at him before giving a shrug, just as lost as him.

The man looked back at his granddaughter and instructed: "Go get my tools from the back, Alpi! This just turned into a priceless opportunity I'm not letting slip by!"

_What is he on about? It's just a coat isn't it?_

"I see that expression, girl." Neo froze up at the old man's supernatural intuition. "Those like you should honestly be the first to see the worth in something like this. This article must have been extremely valuable to the one who requested it made, which isn't either of you by how obviously you don't know what you've had in your possession."

Fen couldn't really deny it as he scratched his head; it did come from looting a dead criminal's closet after all.

The granddaughter Alpine returned with a bundle of tools in her arms. Once she had deposited the dozen or so items on the table, Sable picked up what looked like a pair of jeweler's spectacles and placed them on his face. He leaned down so he could examine the leather as closely as possible before making a grunt of confirmation.

"Absolutely. This leather came from a semblance beast."

_Huh?_

"A what?"

Fen and Neo were completely lost as Old Sable looked up at them with exasperation.

"I would act disappointed that you youngins didn't know, but I'm not surprised by your reactions since the practice was more or less outlawed after the end of the great war eighty years ago." He explained before holding up one of the arms of the coat. "This leather came from an animal that possessed an aura. I'm sure you've likely heard or seen a huntsman with a pet that they've unlocked the aura of, even some wild animals can naturally manage it. However, it is exponentially more rare for an animal to manage unleashing a semblance. Regardless of what kind, any animal that does is referred to as a semblance beast."

Looking down at his coat with renewed interest, Fen replied: "That much is clear, sir. But I can't say I'm familiar with hearing of animals with semblances. Much less anything about clothes made from them having special properties."

A coarse chuckle came from the man: "No, I doubt you would. After the practice was banned with the conclusion of the great war, any mention of semblance beasts were kept quiet. Because if the average joe doesn't know, then those that do can continue benefitting. Also the practice for mass production of clothes like this coat involved forcing semblance beasts to manifest by subjecting animals with aura to some graphic torture. Electrocution, near drowning, dismemberment, immolation, freezing, just to name a few."

All present looked with disgust, and Alpine looked near ill, at the old man's words. A macabre laugh came from Sable as he continued: "The reasons for banning the practice _were_ warranted, I'm sure you all agree. Though an aspect of semblance beasts I have yet to mention is the _change_ that occurs to an animal when it reaches this state; their bodies become extremely receptive to the infusion of dust. So much in fact that almost all clothing that was constructed with the ancient technique of weaving dust into clothes was done with material from a semblance beast."

Fen spoke up. "I've seen plenty of people use dust-infused clothing that I doubt was made from some extremely rare semblance wielding cow or sheep. Plus I doubt back during the great war they were that common either, even if you described them as being 'mass-produced'."

"Sharp." Old Sable pointed with a tool before returning focus down to the coat. "Only maybe one in ten thousand animals revealed semblances with these methods, and it was also seen to lack the same effectiveness compared to the rare specimen that would be found naturally. That being the case, I imagine it isn't worth the effort for those that still know of it. Countless natural semblance beasts likely die to grimm long before a human has a chance to stumble upon one, making them all the more prized when found."

Fen stared at the coat with intrigue, "Is it possible to know if this coat was made with a natural semblance beast? Also, what are the benefits when it comes to dust infusion?"

"I would only learn if it was natural or not during the process to infuse it with dust. As for the benefits, that comes in the form of greater amounts of dust that can be infused. The infusion process can only be done once and it only allows for a singular type of dust to be used; however, the material gains a 'memory' so to speak and the expired dust can be renewed through using dust crystals or powder of the appropriate type."

"What!? That's… hard to believe." Fen replied while Neo was now looking like they had found a magic relic.

_That coat was probably in Roman's closet for _who knows _how long. What could we have been capable of if we had known what we stole? Would he have still—_

Fen placed a hand on Neo's shoulder to snap her out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw him shake his head in an unspoken plea to not continue where her thoughts were going. A small 'thank you' was passed to him mentally before they both looked back to Old Sable who was still appraising the coat.

"From everything you've told us, I imagine you'd be willing to infuse it with a dust of our choice?" Fen reasoned. "How long would you need?"

Sable took the spectacles from his eyes and looked at them sternly. "You're not going to get much choice of dust, boy. This isn't the kingdoms out here. Best options I can give you are fire, wind, earth, or lightning. It will be a tedious process, whatever you choose. Putting everything else of mine aside, three days is the earliest I can say it would be ready. And don't think this isn't going to cost you! Alpine will need to close the shop while this is being done. So you'll be paying the appropriate price for inconveniencing my granddaughter."

"I will!? Grandpa this dust infusion process isn't dangerous now, is it?" The poor girl looked about ready to faint with all the outrageous things she had heard tossed about for the last few minutes.

"You'll be fine, Alpi." Old Sable waved away her concerns. Looking directly at Fen he put forward the question: "What will it be?"

Considering this was basically _exactly _what they had come for, Fen's answer was obvious.

"Three days. Lightning dust infusion. We'll pay upon delivery. Until then, if you should need us, we'll be staying down at the inn. Unless you have anything that you want to add, Neo?"

Neo brought up her scroll and typed a message for the old man: 'What could you do with the fabric of my weapon?'

Setting the parasol down on the worktable, Old Sable ran his fingers down the weapon. "A durable, high-load bearing, shock absorbing, breathable, dust-forged mesh. This is admirable quality, girl. Though if you're wanting improvements then the best you're going to get would be to add hardlight dust projectors at the tips of the ribs to allow you to create a stronger and larger shield when you please. Though you won't be able to have that done from me. I imagine you'd need someone from Atlas to manage such a modification."

He drew out the hidden blade and upon seeing it gave Neo a grave stare. "A misericord blade. This isn't used for battle, this is an execution tool. Knowing nothing else, this tells me more than I'd like to know about you, young lady." Neo gave an apathetic shrug. Then, returning the blade within its sheath, Old Sable sighed. "Your grip could be modified to accept powered dust and have it release down the blade. That is probably the most realistic modification that could be made at this time. Alpine could manage it under my direction while I'm busy with the coat."

"Grandpa! I—!" She flustered at being addressed again, but with a look from her grandfather the young woman bowed. "I-I'll do my very best. I-if you'll want it done, that is."

'Do it.' Was Neo's only response before she turned around and waited by the entrance.

Fen and the old smith shared a look before they nodded to each other. Giving a small wave Fen turned around as well. "We'll leave you to it. You'll see us again in three days' time."

Joining Neo, the two exited the shop and made their way back towards the inn. Silence reigned between the two as each of them thought back to what they had been told. After sharing a meal together, they returned to their room and made themselves comfortable to laze away the day for once. It wasn't until late afternoon when Fen was waking up from a nap that he heard Neo humming in his mind.

Waking up more fully, he found her going through their travel supplies; or more accurately, the 'questionable' supplies she had procured all the way back in Vale. Looking as though she was doing a checkup on the stakes, netting, what looked like smoke and flash grenades(had those been there the whole time?), and of course the—

"Dust wire." Neo looked over with some surprise at seeing him awake. "Remember back in Vale when you freely admitted you acquired that just to have something to use against the Omega?"

A wry chuckle was heard in his mind in retort. _And if I recall, _you _said it might actually be useful even if we didn't use it for that purpose._

"True enough. Didn't really know I was natural grimm repellent when we started out. Haven't had much need for the more shadowy items you procured at all, have we? Not that I'm complaining."

_Go knock your head on something or I'm afraid you'll have just jinxed us to be glad we have these things in our possession._

Fen laid back on his bed with a laugh. "Knowing that things like 'magic is real' and 'the grimm are controlled by some psycho grimm-queen' kinda makes things like jinxes seem a bit silly, don't you think?"

_Silly or not, I still want to slap you upside the head for voicing something as curse-inducing as what you said._

"Fine, if something happens within the next few days you can command me to do one thing that I won't disobey. Beyond anything that would cause me bodily harm." Fen quickly tacked on that last sentence as he saw the cruel look in Neo's eyes.

She just pouted to herself while finishing up her inspection. _You're no fun. I was looking forward to possibly being able to tie you into a pretzel without opposition._

Curling in on himself and turning his arms and legs away from Neo, Fen answered with: "I may not be a contortionist like you, but I'm flexible enough for my own liking thank you very much!"

As Neo put away her bag, Fen added while standing from the bed: "We've got enough to worry about anyways. Seeing as we both are effectively without any weapons between us for the next three da—"

Fen's ears twitched and before Neo could ask, he lept towards the door in a single bound and threw it open. He saw the form of a scrambling shadow round the corner and cursed to himself. Neo was behind him a moment later as she asked:

_Someone was listening in? Gods damn it, Fen! I told you you'd jinx us!_

Fen grabbed Neo's hand and dashed down the hall. "Not the time for blame! We need to give chase. They heard me say we don't have our weapons right now. If it makes it back to some larger group, we're essentially served on a silver platter."

Neo paled at the thought before pulling her hand free and keeping up with Fen normally as they raced after their eavesdropper.

Exiting from the second story of the inn through a hallway window down to the street below, the soft patter of rain began to fall as they both caught sight of a raggedly dressed man sprinting down the far end of the street and just before he turned a corner. They raced to follow but when they turned the corner themselves, they found he was already out of sight. Fen's ears moved on a swivel to detect any rushed steps aside from their own, which only took him a second before he dragged Neo down an alleyway to continue pursuit.

Weaving through back streets, Fen finally caught sight of the man again near the edge of town. He was about to dash forward when Neo caught him by his belt and held him back. The confusion at the action turned to clarity when Fen noticed three silhouettes of aura with his hidden eyes that hid just around the corner behind the brigand. A 'tsk' came from the man seeing as they had not rushed headlong into his trap, calling out behind him as they stood at the other end of the alley.

"We're doing this the hard way."

Three more filthily dressed people came around the corner, each wielding knives and swords. A woman with an obnoxious shade of blue hair stepped forward and called out to them.

"You, faunus boy. The pipsqueak is the only one we're after. Walk away now and you won't have to die with her."

Fen just stood relaxed as he raised a brow: "And why for any reason would I: one, believe you; two, do that; or three, think I'd be afraid of you in the first place?"

Flipping a knife through her fingers the woman replied: "Because you've been targeted by the leader of the Branwen tribe. She wants your friend dead for some reason, and as the boss' best 'cleaners' you should take it as a miracle from above to even see our faces before you die."

_Fen. They're stalling for some reason. _

With a nod Fen answered: "I'm aware."

"Oh, you are? Then you should know that you've already given up any chance of leaving alive."

_The one in the back, the one with the dark hair that covers her face, they look like they are meditating or something. We need to do something before they finish whatever preparations they're doing._

"I'm not going to let that happen."

The woman, evidently the leader, tapped a knife against her cheek, "Really now? Well Wolfy, I'm afraid your fate is already sealed. Right, Fetter?"

Fen's body tensed as he moved to charge, but as he was about to push off his feet, every muscle in his body froze; the woman at the back of the four bandits mirroring his stance perfectly. He tried to force his body to move, but found it impossible to manage more than a twitch in his fingers as he growled at the four. Neo went to shake him when a knife flew past her cheek.

Twirling a set of four knives, the blue-haired woman called out: "Sorry Tiny, but I'm not letting you break your friend out of Fetter's shadow tie that easily. So just stay right where you are. In fact, I'll give you some incentive." She said with a flourish of a knife before stabbing it directly into the right thigh of one of her fellow bandits.

_AHHHH!_ Neo screamed into Fen's mind as she fell clutching the same leg as the bandit's companion had been stabbed.

It was all Fen could do to wrench his head to look back at Neo whose face was twisted in agony.

Pealing laughter echoed down the alleyway as Fen shifted his gaze to the sadistic _bitch _that had somehow hurt his partner, his visible eye now glowing ominously.

"Did you like that? I can affect anyone in my sight the same way as someone I share a bond with, even through aura. Anything I do gets done to my target! Pair that with my partner Oak's semblance of pain blocking, and we can bring anyone we want to their knees with a look and a little stabby-stab. This job is _especially_ fun because this time our target's a freaking mute! How great is that!? I get to enjoy watching little miss two-tone writhe in sweet sweet anguish, and you mister wolf, can't do a thing to stop me!"

A cough came from the bald muscle-head that she had stabbed in the leg: "Don't play around, Jay. I'll still bleed out and die if you take too long 'playing'."

"Aww, don't worry big guy. That's why we got Stitch back there. He'll patch up your bleeding when I'm done turning you into a pincushion. We're Raven's best 'disposal team', after all. Once our trap is sprung there isn't anyone who gets out. Now then…"

_FUCK! _Neo screamed with the sound of breaking glass. Clutching her left arm after the blue-haired whore planted another knife in her meat puppet of a partner. Fen looked over to find that Neo had almost succeeded in getting over to him, which meant she had probably cloaked herself while the bandit bitch had been monologuing.

Said bitch looked surprised to see Neo where she was: "Oh wow, I almost royally fucked up now didn't I?" Before her lips curled into a perverse grin. "I'll need to make sure you don't get it into your head to try anything sneaky like whatever you did just now."

_You gods-damned whore, I'm going tAAAAAAAA!_ Neo's words to Fen ended in another shriek of suffering as a third knife was felt tearing into her left calf. Fen looked on with mounting fury as he could see the crimson stains growing through her pants and jacket in the matching locations as the wall of meat that stood unamused at the other end of the alley, while the man's partner cackled like a lunatic.

Wrenching a step forward, Fen felt the force on him tighten as he growled with transcendent rage. He felt his lips move as another voice called out: "H-hurry up! This guy's somehow fighting through my binding."

This actually looked to shock the psychotic bitch of a bandit, "What!? Your semblance shouldn't be slipping this quickly! Come on~, I wanted to fuck with them some more." With a sigh she started walking towards Fen and Neo. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to make due with the feeling of carving out your hearts to end this. You're lucky I can't just kill you by stabbing my Oaky, otherwise I wouldn't even risk getting close."

Neo's voice came in a pained stutter to Fen's mind. _Fen, I-I'm losing feeling in my legs. My arm is numb and my aura isn't doing anything against the pain! A-are we really dying like this!? _The fear in her voice not only jarring him, but serving as the final wall of restraint crumbling against his better judgement.

His right arm jerked up in the path of the bandit bitch as she set her sights on a terror-stricken Neo. She just looked at his hand with mild shock before laughing:

"You really are fighting Fetter with all you got, aren't you? What? Is shortstack behind you your fuckbuddy or something?" She leaned in, right into his hand as though he was choking her. "Wouldn't you just love to strangle me and be the big ol' hero of the day? Ha! As long as Fetter still has you, you're as threatening as a chihuahua."

Faining she was distressed with his hand pressed against her throat, she broke out into laughter. Fen's muscles tensed in his arm and felt his lips move again as the one binding him called out:

"Jay! Get back, he's—"

"Huh? What are you on about n—why am I looking back at all of you?"

A crack of thunder split the air, followed by a wet thump hitting the ground below her with the sound of metal clattering on the cobblestone. The feeling of confusion in her only grew more pronounced as everything began to feel like it was floating, and the world began to spin.

As her view began to shift, she noticed the arm of the man she had just been taunting now looked exactly like the arm of a grimm. The black claw was soaked in blood that made her blanch, but everything continued to spin uncontrollably as she then saw the pink and brown tart she had been about to kill looking at her with pale white eyes replacing the brown and pink she had before. Finally she saw a woman's corpse come into view, slumping on the ground like a ragdoll along with a missing head. The blood that spurt ceaselessly from the jagged stump of a neck made her want to puke at the unsightly messiness of the wound; murder should be done precisely after all, in her mind.

The world came to a jolting stop as she felt her hair plaster against the side of her face and blood splatter across her nose. She went to wipe it away when she finally noticed she couldn't feel her arms. Looking at the corpse that now was very close to her for some reason, she noticed something familiar about a tattoo on its shoulder: a mockingbird. Exactly like the one she had on her—

The realization dawned on her as the world turned grey before everything started to fade into nothing: _Oh~, that's _my _body… I'm dead._

Mockingjay's grasp of reality faded in less than ten seconds. The rest of her team stared in disbelief as they had seen Fen's arm shift into the limb of a grimm and wrench their leader's head from her body in a single motion. Their shock only furthered by the piercing scream that could be heard through the rumble of thunder from another one of them a moment later, as Fetter thrashed on the ground clutching her right arm, which now looked dead and purple as though the entire limb had been left in a blizzard.

The one who had eavesdropped on Fen and Neo and led them to the ambush, Stitch, looked about ready to shit his pants and run, while the meat wall Oak continued standing like a statue even though his own expression was filled with trepidation. He called back to his comrades as Fen tore the patch from his eye revealing his other ethereally glowing eye:

"G-get these knives out of me! I can't move when I'm using my semblance!"

The continued screams of the girl, and petrified stares of the other two, made Fen feel nothing as he felt the air in his lungs go cold. His breath coming out as clouds of frost as the telltale black flurry of grimm ash began to spiral around him. Even with one of them dead, he had no mercy for those that played any part in harming those he cared for; and all three that remained most _certainly_... had duly earned his ire.

Frost crept up the sides of the alley from where he stood, the drizzle of rain turning into a small flurry of snow and ice, the blood of the corpse at his feet crackling as it froze in an instant. Then, Fen's perspective slowly rose as he relinquished his body to the Omega; with the hulking grimm completely manifest, it rolled its limbs as though finally being able to stretch after a long time. Its azure gaze stared down at the bandits with even the screaming one going silent as it gawked at him with a trembling body. The contempt that Fen felt fed into the Omega's own rage as it growled ferally:

_**Hurt… HER.**_

_'I know.'_

_**They… Hurt… Our ONE!**_

_'Now make them atone for it. Sic 'em.'_

Dropping down to all fours, the Omega's claws cracked the stone underneath them as it launched forward. Shooting past the bald meat wall, he caught the whimpering coward that had been slowly creeping away from his allies by his skull. Lifting the sniveling slob by his head, muffled screams and pleas came from him as the Omega's claws drew blood. The bandit's weapon, an estoc, clattered harmlessly to the ground as the man tried to futilely pry the Omega's claw from his skull. His legs flailed helplessly in harmless kicks and taps as they tried to gain any purchase on _anything _other than empty air.

With a swift crunch, the man's salmon-colored aura burst along with his cranium imploding in a shower of scarlet and white paste that was once his brain. Tossing the corpse away like flicking away an insect, the Omega twisted its head to gaze on the whimpering child of a girl that had been the one to bind its host against both of their wills. Taking a single step, the Omega's hind claw landed on the utterly frostbitten limb that used to be the woman's right arm.

Recoiling in fear and panic, the blackened limp snapped off just above the elbow like a branch off a dead tree. Screams returned as the woman writhed with the remaining stump of a limb oozing dark blood. Her screams were silenced as the air was driven from her lungs as the Omega planted a hind claw on her stomach. Reaching down, its left claw wrapped around the remaining stump of arm she had before it ripped it from her body and letting fresh ruby lifeforce flow unbidden as all she could do was gasp with her eyes rolling into the back of her skull from the horrendous pain.

Though her end had not yet come as the Omega removed its paw from her abdomen. Precious air returned to her starving lungs, only for her to choke on it as her left leg was torn clean from her hip. Her consciousness was fading rapidly as she scarcely felt her right leg follow her left, rived free from its place at her hip. As the Omega gained purchase on her last remaining arm, so much blood had already ebbed from her body that she didn't even feel a flicker of pain when her final extremity was removed from her torso. Her's was an almost peaceful death, if it wasn't for the demonic nightmare that loomed over her and made her face twist into an anguished howl as her eyes remained fixed on her reaper.

Now only one remained.

The bald bandit had remained like a statue, not daring to release his semblance and experience the crippling pain of the knives that still remained stabbed into his arm and legs. The trembling shook his body like a leaf in a hurricane as the Omega took slow, ploding steps towards its last prey. It stared across to Neo whose face was so stunned that she looked to be in a trance. With its icy breath rolling down the man's spine causing a shiver, it raised a single claw and ever so lightly _tapped _on the knife handle protruding from the man's arm. Watching carefully as Neo shivered with a phantom pain from the action, the Omega was pleased to see a lack of further anguish.

With a swift strike, the Omega sunk one of its claws into the man's side, barely getting a flinch for its efforts. Neo shuddered as it looked like the Omega _grinned_ at the man below it. Slowly, the Omega sunk its other claw into the man's shoulder, tipping both sets of white bone claws crimson. It leaned down so its maw was next to the man's ear, the man's fingers twitching as every instinct in his soul told him he should at least _try_ to escape. It was what came beyond the arctic growl at his ear that finally broke him:

_"__**RUN.**__"_

The man's body reacted before he had even comprehended that a grimm had just spoken to him. When he had, it was too late as all the pain he had suppressed finally hit his mind with accrued interest. The spasms that caused him to convulse only aggravated every wound as knives twisted and claw wounds tore open further. Crimson foam frothed at the man's mouth as his body gave out and his mind broke from the torturous cascade of pain that were the last moments of his life.

With its task complete, the Omega's gaze then fell upon a speechless Neo. It stepped over the still convulsing corpse and with only a few steps stood before her like a bloodsoaked giant. Her eyes had remained stark-white during the entire ordeal. She had used her aura to stem her wounds the moment the bandit woman's semblance had lost its hold with the woman's death; but the wounds were deep and she knew that she had no hopes of fleeing from the bloodsoaked beast before her.

_F-Fen? You're s-still in control, r-r-right? They're d-dead. Time to change b-back now._

The Omega tilted its head at her, causing a feeling of dread to lance through her core as her mind conceived what the action could mean. It dropped down to all fours and with each step it took closer, Neo did her best to scurry backwards; three of her four limbs screaming with pain as the wounds her aura had closed reopened. She shouted in her head as she closed her eyes in panic at being the next victim of the monster that still haunted her nightmares.

_P-please! Fen come back! Stop it! I don't want to die!_

She threw her hands up in a hopeless attempt to keep her doom away. So it came much to her surprise as she felt icy fur gently pushed past her hand and a clawed arm carefully wrapped around her back. Her limbs still ached from her reopened wounds but her mind was in more shock as she felt a deep reverberation fill her body originating from the giant form that she was currently pressed almost tenderly into.

It was a hug. The Omega was hugging her and she had no idea how to process what she felt beyond monumental relief at not being snapped in half and her innards serving as a feast to the grimm that normally remained within Fen's soul. It even rubbed its neck against her face in a chilling nuzzle that only served to further confuse and bewilder her senses.

_"__**SAFE.**__"_

The dark, warped voice of the Omega sent a shiver down her spine. A pricking sensation at her fingertips caused her to fear that it was doing something more, but as she felt the fur under her palms dissolve she quickly realized that the Omega was simply disappearing. Moments later, it was Fen who was crouched over her while still holding her close.

Something hot hit her cheek, and after the chill from the Omega, the heat felt almost painful. When another flare of heat followed, she realized that it came from Fen; he was crying. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he held her, though the reason for them escaped Neo. Still, she felt her arms finally close around him as well to return the affection she was receiving.

_I-I'm ok, it… you saved me._

She cursed the stutter that came from her, but feeling the arms around her tighten was enough to know that he heard her.

"This way! The screams came from around here!"

Hearing the call, Neo knew without even needing to recall the savagery she just witnessed that explaining things to local authorities wouldn't be easy. Her sentiment was shared by Fen whose head finally snapped up as he whispered to her: "Put up an illusion, even if only for a second."

The command surprised her, but as Fen quickly moved to lift her up she caught on to his plan, and even as she winced from the pain of being moved she focused her aura outwards. Their forms were completely cloaked by her semblance, turning them into a black silhouette. It was good enough to hide their identities as a man dressed like a huntsman appeared with a handful of local guards.

"What the hell!?" The huntsman froze at seeing them, a glimpse of the carnage behind them causing him to recoil in disgust. One of the guards behind him retched as they too spotted the mangled corpses of the bandits. The reactions gave Fen enough time to manifest the Omega's right leg.

With a tremendous leap, Fen used the grimm appendage to bound onto the roof of one of the nearby buildings before dashing back down into an adjoining alleyway and making their departure from the crime scene. Any pursuit was quickly shaken as Fen's speed carried them to the other side of town.

Entering the inn through the same second floor window they had left through earlier, they returned to the relative safety of their room. The door closing behind them was Neo's queue to finally release her illusion as Fen gently sat her down on the edge of her bed. Peeling out of the blood stained clothing, Neo groaned as she was carefully stripped down to her leotard by Fen. Her aura had once again stemmed the bleeding, but the blood loss and ache from the deep trauma her body sustained had her feeling nauseous.

Once she was free of most of her clothes, Fen carried her into the bathroom and set her down on the rim of the tub. When he began to draw a bath she caught on to his intentions, Neo went to object but froze when he shot her a half-glowing glare.

Wringing out a rag of warm water Fen spoke softly to her, "I don't care if you're capable of doing it yourself. Please, just let me do this for you."

Neo wasn't elated by his insistence, but relented as she turned her head away with a quiet response: _Do what you will. _

Feeling the rag carefully scrub away the blood that coated her legs and arm, Neo noticed that her muscles were growing slack from the mild massage Fen added to his cleaning caresses. The tasks lasted for several minutes as the bath water slowly grew tainted a deep red. When Fen was finally finished, Neo found herself wishing that the treatment would continue for just a little longer. Draining the evidence away, he picked her up like a princess once more and returned her to her bed.

She winced as he carefully bandaged up her wounds, making use of supplies that they truly wished to never have need for. Lying back after he was done, a slight movement of the mattress made her look over to see Fen resting his head on the edge of her bed as he sat beside it.

His eye was tired, a new patch hiding the normally glowing other from view once more. He gave a yawn as the stress finally caught up to him. Neo was going to question him when he gave a reason for his actions:

"Don't mind me. I'm just going to stay here until—_ahhhhhhh_—until you fall…"

He was unconscious before he could finish his sentence. Neo couldn't help the smirk that came to her as she used her good arm to gently scratch in between his ears. The happy expression it brought to the dozing Fen did _not_ make her pleased in the slightest; absolutely not.

With her own consciousness slipping from her grasp, Neo couldn't help but feel thankful for the lengths he had gone to for her. Even the Omega showing its concern for her in its own way had calmed her slightly after she was convinced she was about to die. Maybe her previous impressions towards the grimm soul were _antiquated, _considering the events of earlier.

This thought was left lingering as dreams claimed her as well; and even when as she knew she might see the azured-eyed grimm appear in her fantasies, she was no longer afraid of when it would occur.

* * *

**WRW**

**Woohoo! Longest chapter to date! ****Should be outdone in about three chapters but woohoo anyway!**

**Yonder**

**Yeah woohoo! But stop hurting my ship!**

**WRW**

**Heh, and she thinks this is the worst of it.  
**

**Yonder**

**What was that? Don't care! New chapter! More!  
**

**WRW**

**Why do I bother...**

**Anyway everyone, I hope that this chapter was to everyone's enjoyment. Getting ambushed against people with semblances made for assassination are certainly a pain in the ass aren't they? ****The Omega is certainly a force of destruction, though not almighty, as will be seen in the near future. Until then, make sure to leave a review and let us know how you enjoyed it.**

**Stay awesome everyone, WRW and Yonder out.**


End file.
